


Healing isn't for some.

by Alysaria_Jones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Bottom Isaac, Character Death, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comforting Isaac, Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doesn't Follow Show, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Emotional Baggage, Established Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Established Relationship, Established Scott McCall/Allison Argent, Feminization, Full Shift Werewolves, Heavy Dirty Talk, Human/Werewolf mates, Hurt/Comfort, Implied shower sex, Knotting, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mentions of Cancer, Milking, Mourning, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pack Baby Isaac Lahey, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles, Public Display of Affection, Puppy Piles, Rimming, Sad Derek, Sex Toys, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek, Underage - Freeform, bareback, beastiality, lactation play, men in panties, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysaria_Jones/pseuds/Alysaria_Jones
Summary: Derek is an emotional mess when Erica dies, so he shifted into his wolf to deal with it. Isaac is there to comfort him, offering himself and love. Finding himself in his young Beta, Derek returned to his human form. So they continue their weird game of Isaac giving and Derek taking without having to deal with the pain inside of his chest. It's not a relationship, it's just dealing with things differently, exploring acts that took his mind away from the pain. Three years later, Boyd dies as well, leaving Derek and Isaac alone once more. But it's not just them, he leaves behind. It's Stiles, and his unborn child.





	1. But I admit that I provided a full moon

**Author's Note:**

> (un)Healthy mix of sadness, happiness, fluff, and smut.
> 
> It's longer than what I anticipated, and I spent far too long working on it and listening to Sleep Station Radio on Pandora. Which did things to my heart, but also this fic gave me the freedom to play around with kinks that I wouldn't normally include. Just wanted to test it out. So with that being said, I'm sorry you're reading this? You're welcome for sharing? I have no idea. <3

Derek felt his heart break as he entered the loft, his entire being was tired, lethargic and heavy. But nothing felt as heavy as his heart. Erica was dead. His strong, beautiful, witty and charismatic beta was gone. She'd always been Derek's favorite, although it was hard to keep it a secret. He admired her spirit, her loyalty, her willingness to do whatever Derek had asked of her. And now? Now she was cold, she was dead, she was buried in the Preserve.

Bile rose in the back of Derek's throat. He couldn't even give her a proper burial, there would be no head stone with her name engraved on it. There would be no single place for he and the rest of them to visit when they missed her. His heart felt like it was forcing it's way through his chest, the strong burning rage inside of him causing him to growl loud, louder than he had intended. It turned into a roar, one that made Derek shift into his Alpha Werewolf, with blood red eyes tipped towards the ceiling and his claws extending and ready to pull anything apart, anyone. 

The memory of her full painted red lips curled into a smile, her eyes on him as she smirked and baited him into arguing with her. Her spirit would live on, he told himself, she would live on through him. He'd be damned if he didn't live up to her memory, her love, her honor. His hands curled into tight fists, claws pushing into his own skin but he couldn't feel it, he was numb. Numb to the pain that seemed all too familiar for him, the fire, his family... Now the family he had created. It was all falling apart, being pulled away from him once more, and he couldn't protect them. He couldn't keep anyone safe. 

Boyd. Fuck Boyd. The beta's forlorn face was burned into Derek's mind. His strong arms carrying a lifeless Erica from the rumble of the sewers. His eyes were spilling tears, but he wouldn't speak, he couldn't speak. Derek could smell the heavy stench of death, so much pain, so much heart ache... Boyd had fought off anyone that tried to take Erica from him, snarling at Isaac who whimpered before collapsing to his knees and howling to the moon. He had pushed Scott away who tried to help him, had yelled at Stiles to stay the fuck away from him until he was standing in front of Derek, staring into him with hollow eyes.

 _You did this. You killed her._ Boyd spoke, before pushing past his Alpha and headed into the preserve. Erica's head slung over his arm and limp body dangling from him. With each step that Boyd took away from him, he felt the bond he had with his beta breaking. Boyd was denouncing him as his Alpha, Derek was nothing. He was nothing but a monster who had lead his beloved to death, he had been the one to force Kate Argent's blade into Erica's chest. This, the strong chocolate skinned beta, was sure of it. 

It killed Derek, he had failed Erica, and now he had failed Boyd. He let Boyd carry her body into the woods, let him dig the hole by himself and fill the space with her body. He had showed up as Boyd was burying her, the smell of tears, anger and hurt wafting off of Boyd in waves that washed over the Alpha so strongly he drowned in them. He dropped to his knees and begged for the youths forgiveness, but none was given, he didn't deserve it. He knew he didn't. So here, he was now, roaring at himself in his loft while Boyd and Isaac shared their woes at Scott's house. The perfect True Alpha, he sneered, how eagerly he wished that he was like Scott. Erica wouldn't be dead. He wouldn't feel like he was dying.

A growl interrupted his thoughts, one that escaped him before he could even think about it and he was heading for the bed that was pushed under the large windows. He tore his leather jacket off, tossing it behind him without a care as he stripped out of his shirt and kicked his shoes off. He blindly shed his pants, leaving him in just his boxers as he climbed into the bed, eyes shutting as hot tears fell down his cheeks. A low whine of a cry passed through his parted lips, sobs raking through his large frame as he let himself feel, as he let himself feel the ache in his chest for his dead Beta. 

Nails once more drew into claws, and he gripped each of his knees, focusing on the pain that he was causing himself instead of the pain he caused everyone else. His claws slipped into his skin easily, a gasp escaping his lungs as his eyes flashed red and he dug his nails in harder, deeper. Everything was coming to a head, the feeling of loosing himself in the hurt over taking him. He had been responsible for the death of most of his family, and now he was the cause for Erica's. He damned Kate to hell, digging into his flesh harder at just the thought of the vile woman whom he thought at one point loved him.

He slipped his claws up higher, he was already healing, and he wished that he wasn't a werewolf. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been born into this world. His claws ran up his thighs, digging in and wishing he was brave enough to end it. To slip his claws against the artery there and be done with it. Blood trickled down his body, the smell of it calming Derek to his core, his eyes shutting and he pushed in harder, deeper. It rolled down his thick skin, soaked into the bed spread, and coated his senses. 

Blood shed. Death. It was all Derek would ever be good for, it was all he was made for. He was the bringer of pain, the destroyer of families, the annihilation of packs. He was never going to be anything more than just that. He didn't deserve to be an Alpha, he didn't deserve to be anything other than alone. He should have never slipped out of the Hale house when Peter went made trying to build a pack. He should have left the teenagers alone, he should have left everything and everyone alone. He should have let himself wither away and disappear with the ashes of his past.

Derek let out a low whimper, the sound foreign to his own ears as he rested his shaky hands on the bed beside him. He was healed, not a scratch, not a scar left. There was nothing. Just the pain in his chest, the pounding in his head, and the urge to destroy buried inside of his veins. His eyes skirted around the loft, once upon a time, Boyd and Erica used to press against each other on the couch, whispering their love to each other until the sun came up, or Derek threatened to beat them to sleep. The bed of blankets and sheets that Isaac slept on was still laid out on the floor, across from the couch, where he'd lay and talk to the happy couple, chuckling at Derek's empty threats.

He could almost still hear them, all of them, and for a second it felt like he wasn't alone. But as he blinked, he realized that he was alone. For the first time in a few months, he was alone. He deserved this though, he thought to himself, this was all he was good for. He hung his head, chin resting on his chest and he breathed in a few deep times. Moving to peel his socks off, and push his boxers down, he was left naked, bare and heaving for breath. He willed himself to relax, the most that he could as his bones jabbed through his skin.

Shifting always hurt so much more when he wasn't in the right frame of mind. He dropped to his hands and knees on the concrete floor of the loft, his eyes moving towards the windows and he gazed at the moon. With a final breath, Derek was shifted. No longer human, just his wolf self. He was taller than the average wolf, hulking in muscles, fur jet black, and piercing green eyes. He licked at his paws before he moved over to the couch, pressing his nose against the fabric of the cushion and inhaled as deeply as he could, gathering as much air and scent in his lungs as he could.

The floral notes of Erica's perfume hit him in the chest, the undertones of creme and strawberries hitting not too long afterwards. Had he been human, he would have cried, but like this, his tail tucked firm between his legs, letting out a low whine as he pressed his nose harder against the couch. The smell of woods and pure male penetrated his mind and he felt shattered. Boyd. The boy who was his second, the strong and silent soldier that never questioned Derek, and if he did, he never voiced it. That was until after tonight. He sat down, letting his chin rest on the couch as he shut his eyes and wished for them to be home. He shouldn't have changed them, shouldn't have given them the gift, he should have let them live their lives...

Next, the Alpha turned towards the bed of blankets on the floor, giving a low whine as he limped over to where it lay. His head was held low between his shoulders, pressing his face against the fabric and breathed Isaac in. The soft smell of anxiety hit him first, next the smell of happiness and home, followed by the gentle sent of pine and cinnamon. His youngest Beta always had such a unique scent about him. At first it had been coated in fear, and slowly it was changing, evolving. But Derek was sure it would resort once more to be the way it had been when he first gave Stiles the bite. 

Derek stepped into the mess of blankets, curling himself into a neat pile of fur on top of it, eyes settled on the couch. He could see the ghosts of Erica and Boyd pressed against each other. Boyd's arm thrown over Erica's shoulders as she snuggled in against his side, their mouths moving in quiet declarations of love. He had always been envious of their love. He had ruined it. He had let it become crumbled and worn, and now it was gone forever.

Letting out a final whimper of a sound, Derek let himself close his eyes. He had thought it would be impossible to sleep, but exhaustion took him by force, and he was soon curled in Isaac's sheets in a nightmare filled slumber. Flashes of the fire played through his brain, stone cold statues that held him in place as a knife was repeatedly plunged in and out of his chest, the eyes of his two Beta's watching him, but not helping him as he reached for them. They just held him down. They gave him what he deserved, they served justice. If only in his dreams.

It's the next morning when Derek is woken up, not by the nightmares, nor his own self inflicted struggle of good or evil, no, it's a soft hand stroking over his shoulders. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent, Isaac. His eyes opened but he didn't move away from the hand that was bringing him comfort, instead he moved over slightly to lay his head over one of the teenagers thighs, whining soft and strangled. Isaac smelled of Boyd, hurt, anxiety, and fear. Things that Derek had brought upon him.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac whispered quietly, and Derek is turning his eyes up to look at him. Why is his Beta apologizing? For living? For being there? Derek doesn't know, but he offered a small lick against the top of Isaac's pale hand and the youth let his eyes shut before he continued. "I should have come home last night. I should have been with you, God... I should have been with you." Isaac wrapped an arm under Derek's neck and the other on top of it, pressing his tear stained face against the top of his head. 

Derek wanted to shift back to being a human, to hug his Beta close against his chest, and keep him locked away from the evils of the world. But Derek is the worst of them all. He knows that he is. Instead he just slots his head over one of Isaac's shoulders, letting him cry against his neck as he moved it there, fingers twisting tightly into his black fur, but it doesn't hurt Derek. Nothing does these days, nothing but the death of others, he thought, eyes shutting tightly as his Beta is clinging to him for dear life.

"I couldn't help or save my dad, not matter what he did to me... But I should have been there for her, for you. I just, I couldn't leave Boyd, Derek. And all he kept going on about was that she's gone, and that he's pushed you away when he needs you the most." Isaac confessed against the fur that he was pressed against, and he felt Derek still for just a moment before he pulled away from him some, looking him in the face before he licked a long stripe of Isaac's exposed neck. It's the best he can do, it's the best that he's got.

A rush of comfort spread over Isaac, his eyes shutting as a silent tear slipped down his cheek. He was grateful for Derek, he always had been. The man was stronger, stronger than anyone he had ever known, he was everything he wished that he could be. But Isaac wasn't strong like Derek, nor like Boyd, or even Erica. She had died doing what was right, doing what she thought she had to be do, doing what Derek wanted her to do. Isaac would have died too, he would have died for Derek.

"It should have been me." He whispered to his Alpha, the wolf's ears flattening against his head and a low whine escaped him as his teeth nipped at the delicate flesh of Isaac's throat. "I know, I know... But I should have been, Derek. I should have died, she should still be alive." Isaac spoke the truth, as much as it hurt him to say, or for Derek to hear. He needed to say it, Derek needed to hear it.

"I haven't got a lot in this world, just you guys. But she had a future... she had a future with Boyd." He whispered against the black fur that he pushed his face harder against, breathing in deeply, taking in as much of Derek as he could. "She was so beautiful, so smart, so cunning." He continued and he felt Derek's teeth nip his throat again, and for just a moment Isaac felt better about it all, the pain... The reminder of his Alpha still being alive.

"Please." He whispered quietly, and he didn't even know if Derek could understand what he was asking for. Pain. It had always been in his life, a pillar in which he was brought up on. He learned to love pain. Because pain was brought on by attention. And attention was all that Isaac had ever wanted. Attention and love. He had found Derek, or Derek had found him, and he wasn't going to fail his beloved Alpha, he wasn't going to let Derek slip through the cracks and hurt himself. Isaac could bare the weight of the pain for him. He had done it with his father, and he'd do it for his Alpha.

"But I'm still here, Derek... Let me, let me give myself to you, please. Derek it's all I can do for you. It's all I have left to give." Isaac whispered against the wolfs neck, letting his arms drop from the wolf before they pulled at the front of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it beside him. His body still bore the scars that his father had left on him, ones that his werewolf healing hadn't even been able to heal and conceal. But Isaac now wore them like battle scars. He wasn't ashamed of them anymore. If Derek wanted to leave marks on his skin as well, he'd let him. He would bare those with happiness.

The wolf against him shifted, using his large legs to push it's self to be sitting up, a warning growl rumbling from his throat. But Isaac didn't stop, he shook his head at the Alpha, bearing his throat as he moved to pull his shoes off, tossing them aside and his socks next. Teeth dug into his hand as he began to work on undoing his pants, red eyes meeting his and for a moment he froze, before he pulled his hand from the mouth that tried to still him. He wouldn't be stopped, Derek needed this.

"I've never asked for anything, Derek, but I'm asking for this. Let me give this to you. You don't have to shift back. You're beautiful like this." Isaac spoke, and his heart didn't skip a beat. Derek was beautiful like this, so large and savage looking. But with eyes that could look into Isaac's sole and ground him, he was his anchor. His Alpha was everything that Isaac had ever wanted, and strove to be like. When Derek didn't nip or growl at him again, he once more worked on getting his jeans off. 

There wasn't a fight this time around, just Derek sitting up and watching him, his ears still lowered against his head. Isaac swallowed thickly and bared his throat, offering up all that he could to the wolf that was before him. He trusted him, he adored him, looked up to him and loved him. No matter what it was that Derek did to him, he was happy to let it be done, he was grateful for his Alpha.

A chill of arousal swept through Isaac's spine, his hands shaking as he pushed his jeans around his ankles and looked at the wolf that was watching him. He lowered his eyes slightly, a flush raising over his cheeks as the front of his boxers tented slightly. He didn't know where to go from here, when he had been with his father, Isaac was never given a choice at being nude. He was forced. But this wasn't his father, and this was his choice. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up towards his Alpha, biting his bottom lip as his eyes flashed a beautiful golden color that was replied with Derek's own flashing red at him. It caused a low whine to escape Isaac, the hair on the back of his neck raising as he kicked off his pants and went to slip his fingers inside the waistband of his boxers.

A hot tongue sliding over his ankle, brushing up the inside of his calf and over his knee drew his eyes upwards, Derek was standing between his legs, his ears perked now, and his tongue lulling out of the corner of his mouth. He drew his tongue upwards once more, inhaling as he pressed in closer between Isaac's legs, he didn't smell of regret. He only smelled of happiness, of want and need. Need to give himself over to his Alpha, and Derek didn't deserve a Beta like Isaac. He didn't deserve the youth giving himself over to him. Isaac reached out and tugged at the long fur of his neck, his eyes lowering towards his erection still hidden in his boxers.

"Don't back away Derek, please. Don't run away from me, it'll break my heart if you do. I want this. I want to give this, myself to you. Let me do it, Derek. Alpha..." Isaac whispered softly, his eyes sliding upwards towards the wolfs face again, his neck still bared and his breathing calm. His heart was racing, but it wasn't because of fear, nor disgust at how close they were, it was excitement, arousal, it was love.

Derek couldn't break Isaac's heart, he couldn't fail him anymore than he already had. He tipped his head forward, hot tongue sliding over Isaac's jaw and chin until the boy was opening his mouth for Derek. He eagerly licked inside of his mouth, stroking over every tooth, sliding his tongue over the curly haired teens until he was moving to lay back just a little raised up on his elbows as Derek hovered over him.

His skin was flushed, his chest heaving at the proximity of Derek as he peppered kisses along the underside of Derek's jaw and across his cheek. "Please." He whispered, his back arching slightly at the feel of the wolfs tongue sliding over his own chin, licking down his long neck and nipped there to keep him in place. So Isaac didn't move, he stayed where he was, his erection growing in his boxers as the wolfs mouth dipped lower.

A hot tongue left a wet trail across his collarbones and down his pecs, lapping at one of his nipples until it was hard and budded under his administrations. Carefully, he let his teeth dig into the sensitive flesh, hearing the quiet moan that Isaac let slip out. It shivered Derek to his core, he had never thought that his Beta would ever want him, at least not like this. But he was going to give it to him, all of him. 

His tongue ventured lower, licking over adolescent abs strengthened by lacrosse and training, dipping into his belly button and continuing lower. He nuzzled over the bulge of Isaac's erection, inhaling his arousal and scent and finding not a trace of fear. The boys hips rose up against the feeling, his head falling back between his shoulders. "Derek..." He whispered quietly, a hand coming to rest on the top of the wolves huge head. The Alpha knew what he was asking for, so he grabbed the thin material of his boxers between his front teeth and gave it a tug.

The Beta's hands came to begin to pull them off, his legs curling and bending as he laid on his back a little so that ridding himself of the boxers would be easier. He let them fall without a second thought to the floor behind him, Derek taking place between his legs as he laid down once more, one arm hooked behind his head as he watched Derek. His warm nose pressed against the tip of his erection, making his eyes flutter before the wolves tongue was lapping at the tip, following after it as it bounced against his stomach. 

Derek knew what he was doing, he wasn't completely inexperienced when it came to this. He could easily get Isaac off like this, but the pleading whines and cooing noises that Issac was letting out, let him know that he didn't want just this. Derek's tongue curled around the length of him before moving down to his balls, nestled into a patch of light colored hair. Derek nosed under them for a moment, feeling Isaac begin to spread his legs wider for him, lifting his hips up for him.

The smell of arousal was enough for the tip of the wolves cock to push out from it's black furry sheath, glistening wet with slick. He let out a low growl of approval towards the male under him, and his tongue slipped between the cleft of his cheeks, skimming over his tight hole. His beta's hands shot out for him, holding onto his furred shoulders, panting with his eyes close and his cock leaking. So Derek did what any good Alpha would do, he trailed his tongue back over it, this time paying special attention to the puckered hole.

"Yes, God, yes." Isaac chanted out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he tried desperately to chase after the hot tongue that was teasing him. It wasn't enough though, he couldn't feel it as clearly as he wanted to, nor as full. "Wait, Derek, wait." He spoke lowly, pushing away his Alpha, who took a few steps back, nose twitching before he licked it and watched Isaac. The sight took his breath away, a whine escaping him that was anything but manly.

Isaac had moved to be on his hands and knees, one hand bracing himself up as he bent his other arm so that he could rest his cheek against his forearm. His ass high and thighs spread as wide as they could to give the Alpha more room. It was for Isaac's enjoyment too though. He wanted to feel Derek's tongue every where, and this was the best position to claim his prize. His red cheeks hollowed as he sucked in for breath, his cock leaking against the sheets they were on.

"Lick me, Derek, eat me. Get me ready for you, please." Isaac begged quietly, nibbling the inside of his lip as he watched the wolf. Thankfully, the canine was slipping closer to him again, his nose pressing against his hole before his tongue was and Isaac's hips twitched forward, praises falling from his lips as he rocked back against the tongue. Finally, finally, he felt the wolves tongue at his center, right where he needed him to be felt. A flood of adoration slipped into his belly, his body lifting more as he pushed back against the tongue that was making him feel so good.

"Oh, fuck, yes." Isaac breathed out, his fingers twisting in the mess of blankets before he reached back with his free hand and lightly touched his wet hole. He knew he couldn't take Derek without at least prepping himself somewhat. And since Derek was comfortable in his wolf form, Isaac was going to have to do it himself. Not that he minded. "Keep going." He encouraged, pressing the tip of his finger against the tight muscle before pushing in, wiggling it some as he felt Derek's tongue following after him, chasing after the digit he had placed inside of himself.

Isaac continued to finger himself open, the heavy smell of Derek's sex clinging to his body as the wolf pressed his face as close to his entrance as possible. His long tongue curling inside of Isaac next to the finger he had slid into himself, both working on opening him up, on slicking the channel as good as possible before the wolf would claim him, would knot him. Derek's eyes were red, his cock red and completely unsheathed below his belly. 

"Please, Alpha. Fuck your bitch, please." Isaac's voice was like a song to him, heard for the first time as he pulled back to watch as the youth continued to finger fuck himself. Who knew that hidden behind his high cheek bones, the shy demeanor and his love of scarves, Isaac had a filthy mouth on him. Not that Derek was complaining, a nip to the back of the boys thighs indicated that Derek was ready. "Fuck me, Daddy." Derek growled low in the back of his throat, it wasn't a bad one, it was one that signified that if Isaac wanted out, he could have it now. Only he didn't want it. He wanted his Alpha to feel the love he had for him, he wanted everything else to fade to black, leaving Derek the light in his dark world.

He wasn't expecting Derek to be so heavy, the wolf jumping up to catch his paws on either side of Isaac's waist, nails catching against skin that made the youth hiss, but he arched back against the weight. Black fur stuck to his sweat slicked skin, his head tipping to watch as Derek licked over his shoulder before he was mouthing it, holding Isaac in place as he walked on his back feet closer to the boy. 

"Yes, Daddy, please." Isaac encouraged the wolf who let go of his shoulder to pant against the red skin he had just claimed. His hips pushed forward, the tip of his cock jabbing against Isaac's excited hole and he let out a low whine. "Let me help you, Daddy. Let your bitch feed your cock into him nice and good." Had Derek been able to to talk, he would have let Isaac know he appreciated him, he loved him, that he was such a good boy, a perfect little bitch. Isaac reached back, moaning at the feeling of Derek's wet and thick large manhood as he encased his fingers around it, guiding Derek right where he wanted him. 

Derek didn't need instructions after that, as soon as he felt the how hole he once more surged forward. More than half of his cock slipping into Isaac's hot channel and the youth wailed. His head dropped back to his arm, his hand twisting once more in the sheets as he willed his body to relax, to accept the Alpha, to make him feel good, and forget about the worries that lay in his head. But the wolf didn't move just yet, it's strong arms wrapped around his waist more, his nails digging into Isaac deeper, and his tongue lapped at the expanse of his back. 

The wolf took his time inching forward, hips bucking melodically as Isaac loosened around him. Isaac's own father had never been this kind to him, had never let him adjust, would just fuck and cum and leave Isaac to deal with it on his own. But Derek wasn't his father. Derek was his savior. His handsome, strong, faithful savior. He opened his eyes to watch Derek, to take his beauty in his eyes and burned the memory into his brain. He never wanted to forget this. Never. Slowly, he pushed back against the intrusive cock that was waiting for him. 

A low groan slipped out of him, flushing as the wolf met him halfway and pumped forward, once, twice, three times until he was lodged inside of Isaac, tip teasing his prostate and the bulb of his knot pressing against his outer rim. Oh it felt good. Like he had finally found his purpose, his reason for living as he moved some, holding himself up on both arms, looking back over his shoulder at the wolf who was panting inside of him. 

"Fuck me, Derek. Fuck your good bitch boy. Fuck me, fill me, please." Isaac moaned and his eyes snapped shut as his words drove the wolf over the edge. He pulled nearly out all the way before he snapped himself back into place, driving home against the sweet bundle of nerves inside of the youth. With the way that Isaac had propped himself up on his hands, his back bent downwards so that his ass was perfectly taking the entire length of Derek's cock, it made the Alpha's eyes flash red. Holding onto him as tightly as he could as he pumped into him.

He could feel the Beta's inner walls loosening around him, hugging every curve, every vein in his cock, tightening and un-tightening around him as he pushed back. He was working himself back against every time that Derek pushed forward, not able to get enough of his Alpha. The sounds that Isaac was making, the low moans matched with the loud shouts of pleasure, let Derek know that he was doing at least something right. He focused on Isaac, the rapid beating of his heart, the smell of precum leaking from his untouched cock.

He knew he was going to come soon, to release a few weeks worth of cum into his beta. But it was more than that, his wolf was relishing in the attention and adoration that Isaac gave so willingly. He gave himself up to him all the way, let him have all the control in the world, and Isaac didn't care one bit. He was happy to give the control to Derek, to take anything that he was going to give him. The smack of the wolves body against his own, the feeling of the fur dragging over his skin, the dampness of his shoulder from drool and being breathed on. Below his Alpha, right where he was meant to be.

A deep groan escaped him, his body growing limp as he spilled his seed on the bed blanket below him. His body tightening around Derek' cock as he was pushed over the edge, the over stimulation against his prostate, kept the thick ropes of cum shooting from his weeping dick. His muscles tightened around Derek like a vice, a deep growl from the wolf that vibrated against the boys back, let him know that he was close to his own orgasm. 

"Fuck, yes. Daddy, please... Fill your bitch up." Isaac whimpered from below the wolf, arching his back a little bit more as he licked sweat from his upper lip. Derek felt the strings coming undone, the snap of the coil spun too tight inside of his stomach. He thrust deeply into Isaac, securing his knot inside of Isaac as he began to pump him full of cum, the smell of both their arousal's and climax's filling all of Derek's senses. God, this was what it was like to fuck, to give into his animalistic urge and ensure his happiness as well as his Beta's.

He panted heavily against the back of Isaac's neck, licking the sweat away that had collected there. His body felt relaxed, slumped forward and letting the youth below him support a majority of his weight. Derek let out a low cooing sound, a rumble from his vocal cords that soothed over Isaac, letting him relax even more with his knot and cum lodged inside of the youth. Isaac reached back with one hand, stroking the back of Derek's flank as he tried to catch his breath, groaning as he tried to move his hips slightly. 

"Love me, Derek, love me, please." Isaac tried to not make his voice sound small, but it sounded incredibly tiny. Like a child's, a desperate for love child. Which in more than one way, he was. He knew it, the entire pack knew it was true, even more so than that, Derek knew that it was true. A soft grumble came from above him, Derek's tongue spreading out over his cheek as he licked and kissed him, taking care of his Beta. Issac sighed soft and low, moving to lay down on his stomach, both arms crossed in front of him as he rested his cheek against them.

Derek was standing above him still, the youths ass tied to his knot, his cock letting out a steady stream of cum that had no where to go. The wolf continued to lick and wash away Isaac's sweat, teeth nipping at his shoulder gently as his hips pressed forward against the boys ass. He wish he had been human for this, to tell Isaac that he did love him. That he loved him, but he wasn't good for him. Derek wasn't good for anyone. Especially the beta that he was locked inside of.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into an hour, and slowly, Derek's knot began to deflate. With it, the leaking of his seed from the beta who was lightly dozing in a sex driven nap. Derek bent down as he took a step back, nosing at his seed that oozed from Isaac before he began lapping it up. The teenager below him groaned at the sound and the sight from over his shoulder, slowly lifting himself up just the smallest bit on his knees. Derek's tongue worked into his abused hole, licking away more of his cum, and in the process helping Isaac heal.

"Alpha." He whispered lowly, feeling take a step away from him. When he didn't feel his tongue against him anymore, when the soft licks stopped, he turned over to find that wolf Derek, was now, well, human Derek. He was kneeling next to him, sweating, and naked. As naked as Isaac was. "There you are." He said, moving to sit up and turned towards the other male, Derek's green eyes penetrated him, a soft sound escaping the elder male as he stared down at the mess they had made.

"There you are." Derek replied quietly, almost barely there, but Isaac heard it. And he liked it. Derek reached out to push a hand through the mess of his sweaty hair and pulled him closer, the younger male following eagerly. "Here you are." Derek reached out with his other hand, cupping Isaac's jaw in his palm and stroked his thumb against his bottom lip. 

Isaac stared into Derek's face, trying to get a read on him, trying to feel what he was feeling, to smell any emotions. But there were none. Just the smell of them, and of sex. He frowned lightly, looking down from the eyes that penetrated him to the core. Derek leaned forward, brushing his lips against Isaac's in a gentle kiss that surprised the younger Beta. 

"I do love you, Isaac. I do love you." He told him, pulling away and standing up, stretching as he turned to pick up the youths abandoned clothes and tossed them towards his bed. His wolf wanted them, to curl around them at night when he was alone and needed an anchor for the pain that would blossom in his chest. He could feel Isaac watching him, feel the gaze on his ass as he walked for the bathroom. "C'mon, pup. Can't have you smell like a dirty wolf all day."

Isaac scrambled to get up and follow after him, a little too eagerly for him, but if Derek noticed, he didn't say anything. It's in the shower that Derek took him for a second time, pressed against the tiled wall, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other hand wrapped around the beta's cock, letting him fuck his fist as he fucked him. When they finish and get out, Isaac reached for his phone, sliding into a pair of sweats he had left laying around, tugging a shirt on as well. 

"Stiles is going to bring Boyd by." He said lowly, watching as Derek padded his way around the kitchen, dressed in a pair of his own sweats and a shirt he somehow found. He had insisted on making dinner, something quick and easy for the both of them to nibble on and replenish the energy that they had exerted during their activities. Derek stilled as he stood over the oven, licking over his teeth before he nodded slowly.

"That's fine." Derek's voice was tight and barely there, but Isaac heard it. He nodded as he sent a text back to the other teenager, pocketing his phone once more. They were lucky that Derek had opened up some of the large windows, airing out the smell of sex and throwing the soiled sheets and blankets into a near by bin with other dirty clothes. 

He didn't want to face Boyd, he didn't want his second to see him so weak, so dead behind his eyes. But who was he to say no? This was Boyd's home after all. It wasn't just his own. He swallowed thickly as he set about making more of the Chicken Alfredo he had started, not knowing if Boyd was going to be staying, or even if he wanted to eat. Derek didn't want to. But he knew he had to. He couldn't let himself grow weaker by the day. Isaac needed him. Boyd needed him.

He lost track of time, too wrapped up in his own thoughts as he cooked, Isaac sitting at the bar with an old book in his hands. One had seen Derek read a thousand times, and figured he'd give it a shot too. The sound of approaching footsteps as Derek was putting on the finishing touches of the food, drew the Alpha to pause. His eyes flashing red as he stared at the counter top and Isaac frowned, reaching over to set his hand on top of Derek's.

No words were said as he looked up and found Isaac staring at him, giving his hand a soft squeeze before he tugged it away as the heavy steel Loft door was being pulled on it's hinges open. The smell of his second brought tears to his eyes, masculine and woods, mixed with the smell of citrus and lemongrass. The owner of that scent, Stiles, stood behind Boyd, hands pushed in his pockets. And Derek couldn't remember a time that he had been so quiet.

The sound of Boyd's boots echoed through the loft, Derek's heart echoing the loud thump inside his chest, as his eyes rose to be looking into Boyd's chocolate ones. No words were spoken as the strong youth crashed against the Alpha, knocking him back but he quickly steadied himself. His arms hooked around the others shoulders, letting him cry and cling onto him as Derek shut his eyes and pressed his face to the others neck, breathing him in, comforting him. Trying to take away the pain that wasn't able to be leeched. 

"C'mon dudes. Bed." Stiles is instructing them like he's the Alpha, but Derek gladly hands him that role instead of arguing him. Boyd is getting out of his shoes, and tossing his jacket to the side, not glancing at the couch because he knows it's going to break him. So instead, he clamored into Derek's bed, pulling a blanket over him, Isaac scooting in him from behind, nuzzling against his shoulder as he gets close to him. "You too, Sourwolf." A soft hand is pushing at his back and Derek let himself be pulled by the connection of his Beta's. 

He's holding Boyd against his chest, arms long enough to wrap around Isaac who's holding onto Boyd from behind for dear life. The click of the stove lets him know that Stiles is turning it off, putting a lid on the food he made so it kept, before he's turning off all the lights in the loft. Derek can hear Stiles stumble as he neared the bed, unsure of what to do, so Derek made up the decision for him. He lifted the blanket with one arm, his eyes staying on his Beta's who cuddle and whimper together like puppies so bad it hurts.

"Shh, shhhh. It's okay." Derek whispered to them, leaning forward to press his nose against Boyd's forehead, free hand finding the back of Isaac's neck and he gave it a soft squeeze. "Stiles is getting into bed, boys. It's okay. We're right here." He doesn't know why he's including the human, maybe because he is pack after all, maybe because he took after his Beta, or maybe because Boyd seemed to grow relaxed at the sight of the boy climbing in behind his Alpha. 

"Alpha's got the both of you." He whispered once more, feeling Stiles awkwardly trying to spoon him from behind without touching him, or sending him overboard. They've never been good friends, never had to touch each other without it being needed. But this is needed. "Stiles and I are going to watch over you. Sleep." He calmed them, reaching behind to tug Stiles in until he's pressed tightly to his back and ass, but he doesn't care. All he cared about was the two sniffling beta's in his arms.


	2. Where The Moon Is Made Of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is an emotional mess when Erica dies, so he shifted into his wolf to deal with it. Isaac is there to comfort him, offering himself and love. Finding himself in his young Beta, Derek returned to his human form. So they continue their weird game of Isaac giving and Derek taking without having to deal with the pain inside of his chest. It's not a relationship, it's just dealing with things differently, exploring acts that took his mind away from the pain. Three years later, Boyd dies as well, leaving Derek and Isaac alone once more. But it's not just them, he leaves behind. It's Stiles, and his unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years since chapter one. Stiles and Boyd are in an exclusive relationship. It's weird for everyone on the outside looking in, but behind closed doors, Boyd finally has Erica back. Don't hate me.
> 
> NOTE I'M AN IDIOT AND POSTED THIS BEFORE THE ENTIRE FIC WAS FINISHED. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMPLETED THREE TO FOUR PART SERIES. I'm a POS. Anyway, this chapter has been edited (two) to complete it, instead of leaving it open ended. I'm a failure.

It's almost time, Stiles thought to himself, pursing his lips in thought as he laid down on his bed. Boyd would be here soon, like he usually was nightly. But tonight was different. Tonight, Boyd wanted a shot at something lost, a chance to really be in love again. Not that Stiles could blame him at all. He knew what it was like to loose someone. His mother was ripped from him so violently, so wrongfully... She was scared of him. And that hurt him so much. So maybe tonight wasn't just for Boyd, maybe it was for Stiles too. 

Gone was his usual night garb, instead in it's place, he was wearing a pair of [black see through lace panties](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/vfEAAOSwgyxWWxud/s-l300.jpg). He had spent hours in a hot bath, soaked with essential oils to make him soft, and smell like lilies. But he hadn't just relaxed, he had shaved his pubic hair, spent time ensuring that his balls were soft and smooth too, the tricky part was trying to shave his pink hole, which he had managed to do without hurting himself.

His legs and arms had been shaved too, and he had lathered himself up in lotion so every inch of him was silken smooth. Just the way Boyd liked Erica, and probably just the way that his father had liked his Mother. Draped over his shoulders and left untied was a sheer black robe, with thick silk sleeve cuffs and trim along the bottom. He had painted his lips with a soft red colored gloss, that smelled of strawberries, Boyd had given it to him days ago, and Stiles didn't question him. 

His nipples had been puffed, pink and swollen from a nipple pump that he had acquired, mocking the look of small breasts. He had changed the bedding from it's normal blue and plaid dressing, to a dark purple silk sheet with a matching slip cover, the pillows dressed in the same color casings. The same color purple blanket was folded up at the edge of the bed, for them to use to wrap up in later. If they wanted to, which Stiles more than likely would. He always ran a lot colder than Boyd. Damn werewolves. 

His hair had been combed down, and he had used a little bit of hairspray to keep it in place. At least for now. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to be perfect for Boyd. He deserved it. He licked over his lips and shifted his hips slightly, the intrusion of the small plug inside of him making him whimper quietly. It didn't hurt, but it was too small to bring him off, it didn't reach his prostate, not the way that Boyd was going to tonight.

Stiles' father would be gone at work all night, he had kissed the top of his sons head before leaving, and he had no idea what his son was going to be up to. But he liked it that way. He sighed lowly, looking around the room in approval. He had placed silken scarves over the lamp on his bedside table, and the one on his desk. It had dimmed it, but it didn't black it out, he could still see everything, and he knew that Boyd would be able to as well. He burned incense hours before this moment, the light smell of lavender and sage bathing his room and calming his senses.

Not that he was nervous, no, he did this all the time. Not to this extent, but he always wore female panties for Boyd, teasing him with little flashes of them whenever no one else was looking at them. He looked down at his puffy nipples, wishing that they were larger, bigger, that he had some meat on his chest to play up to having breasts better than he could, but this was good enough for Boyd. It always was good enough for the Beta, he always let him know that it was.

Stiles reached for his phone, checking the time, and seeing that it was a little past ten thirty. Boyd had been due at nine, and the excitement that bubbled inside of him made him bite his bottom lip. His cock wouldn't grow hard tonight, or well it would, but it wouldn't matter. He had purchased a cock cage a few months back, he liked the way it looked on him, and he liked that it gave the idea of him being a female even more. 

It was pink, a loop that he fed his balls through before slipping on the second loop and the cock cage before locking it with a small lock. The key to it was in his bedside table, always right where it was supposed to be. He made sure that it was always there. A trip to the ER with a cock cage stuck on him, wasn't his ideal fun. Melissa wouldn't let him live it down, and Scott, well, he'd puppy dog eye him until he promised not to do it again. Which was out of the question. He loved it.

"Hey, babygirl." A rich voice drew him from his thoughts, Boyd was slipping in through his window, like he always did, like they all did. He pushed himself up on his elbows some, his head tipping to the side in mock innocence, and drew his bottom lip into his mouth, his legs spreading at just the sight of the man.

"Hi, love." Stiles whispered, his voice not as low as it usually was, it was slightly higher pitched, sultry and feminine. "I didn't think you'd make it, I was starting to get lonely." He told Boyd teasingly, watching as Boyd took off his jacket and laid it over the back of the computer chair he was close to. Boyd's dark eyes looked over him, taking all his beauty in and smiled at him.

"I don't think I'd mind if you started without me." He husked out, arms crossing in front of himself as he took his shirt off, tossing it to the side of the room. Stiles loved how built Boyd was, so unlike himself, all muscles and dark tight skin. He loved the contrast of their two bodies against each others. He always had, ever since they began their little tryst. 

"But that wouldn't be fair to you, now would it, baby?" Stiles whispered as he moved to crawl on his hands and knees towards the edge of the bed, leaning into the hand that was reaching out for him, thick fingers carting through his hair lovingly. His body vibrated at the feeling, loving how soft Boyd could be before they got any further into their night. "You deserve it all." He whispered, sitting on his knees and reached out with perfectly cut nail to dig them down Boyd's sides.

"God damn right, I do." The elder male whispered to him in a way that made Stiles' cock ache against the confides of it's cage, is hole twitching and tightening around the plug that was secured inside of him. "God, you're so beautiful, babygirl. Look at you, so fucking beautiful." He told Stiles who blushed under his words, it was always so lovely to hear, especially from Boyd. His hand skirted down the back of Stiles' neck, pulling him closer towards him.

"Why are you late?" Stiles asked, although it wasn't accusatory, he was curious. Not that he cared, because Boyd had showed up, he always did show up. The fingers massaged the back of his neck, making him whine lowly as he dropped his head down so his chin was resting on his chest, biting his bottom lip at the pleasure of it. Even the softest touch sent him into over drive.

"Isaac and Derek needed help fixing up the hole in the loft," Boyd said quietly. The loft was coming along, more of a home than it had ever been before. He guessed that it was because Derek and Isaac were together, bot not really together. Whatever the fuck that meant. "It's almost done." He commented as his fingers traced down the others spine through the slip he had on.

"Hmmm." Stiles responded, although there wasn't much to be said after it. He knew about the repairs taking place in the loft, he had helped repaint the bathroom, and fix up one of the rooms upstairs into a place for Isaac to sleep. Not that he thought that the other male was sleeping in it, instead of with Derek. Everyone knew about it, even though no one said anything about it. 

"You're so soft tonight, babygirl." Boyd whispered and drew Stiles from his mind and he shivered as Boyd began to tug at the robe. "Take it off though, sweets. I want to see all of you." He pulled away from Stiles, turning the desk chair around facing the bed, and sat down on it, working on undoing his jeans as he waited for Stiles to do as he told him.

Stiles righted himself on his knees once more, eyes catching with Boyd's as he pulled the slip down off one of his shoulders, licking over his bottom lip before biting it. He moved to let the other side fall from his other shoulder, pushing his chest together slightly, so that his sensitive nipples were pressed closer together. Boyd let out a low groan, moving his hand further into the confides of his pants. Stiles had him right where he wanted him. 

"Like this?" Stiles breathed out quietly, tipping his head to the side to reveal a dark mark that Boyd had made there a few days before. Slowly, he let it fall between his shoulder blades, his mouth opening slightly as he stared at his lover. He let it fall from him completely, pooling around his knees and covering his feet. 

"God that's beautiful." Boyd said quietly, watching Stiles in wonder. If he willed his brain to stop thinking, he could see Erica where Stiles used to be. Topless and giving him a predatory grin to come and get her. He blinked slowly, but Erica was gone, and only Stiles, beautiful, peace giving Stiles, was still in his place. 

Stiles moved to prop himself up more on his hands, fingers curling into the lip of it, as he pushed forward. He knew what Boyd was thinking, he didn't have to say it, the look on his face gave it away. He was thinking of her, he was thinking of the woman who was torn away from him so young and so ruthlessly. He needed to get Boyd out of his head, to enjoy the moment that he was giving him so freely. 

"Lemme suck your cock." Stiles whispered, watching as Boyd's eyes moved from his nipples to his mouth, stiffening in his jeans. Wordlessly, Boyd stood up, letting his jeans and boxers fall to the floor, his socked feet hidden by the fabrics. "That's it, baby." The boy breathed, licking over his plump lips as Boyd stroked over hard length. 

"Is this what you want? You want to suck my cock like a dirty whore?" Boyd looked down at the boy, watching as Stiles' tongue drug over his bottom lip as he leaned out for him. Stiles knew the rule, no hands when it came to this, no hands to aide him in bringing Boyd off with that sinful mouth of his. "Look so pretty in those panties, baby. My little slut." 

Stiles' eyes fluttered close, letting himself get lost in the moment. It wasn't just Boyd being taking out of his head, it was him as well. He needed to forget about the torments of every day life, always worrying about his father, always fighting off the evil that bound towards them side by side with Scott. He felt the tip of Boyd's cock against his bottom lip, opening his mouth further as his tongue flicked over the hot skin.

Boyd let out a hiss of air, biting his tongue as he pushed forward once more, pushing just the head of his cock inside of Stiles' willing mouth. The other males lips wrapped around it eagerly, tongue rubbing along the bottom of the thick head, loving the taste of him heavy on his tongue. Boyd moved his hand back towards Stiles' hair, pulling his mouth further down over his cock, pushing into him at the same time. 

Stiles breathed through his nose, fingers flexing against the blanket that he was held up on. He opened his eyes, looking up at Boyd through long lashes as his lover pumped slowly in and out of his mouth, wetting the length with Stiles' hot spit. He pulled tighter at the hair he was holding onto, forcing Stiles's mouth on more of his cock, silently willing him to relax, to loosen up his throat for him. 

And the youth, God, the youth did is so well. He relaxed his throat the best that he could, tears swelling in his eyes as he let Boyd's cock slip the furthest that it could, his nose pressed against the dark curls that grew there. His eyes met Boyd's as they open, a low groan coming from the male as he looked down at Stiles with a mouthful of his hard flesh. 

"Fuck, you suck cock like a god damn whore." Boyd complimented him, both hands moving down to hold onto either side of Stiles' head, pushing in and out of mouth at a slow pace, making sure he pressed as far as he could against the back of the others throat. The sweet sounds of Stiles' soft gagging made Boyd harder, fueled his actions as he fucked his mouth harder, faster, chasing a ghost who was long gone.

Stiles loved when he was used, put in his place, and reminded that he was important. It wasn't anything specific that made him feel like he needed this, just a culmination of things coming to head. His mothers death, Scott being turned into a werewolf, Peter, Kate... Erica's death, god so, so, so much death. There was always death, there would always be death. But like this, dressed up like a female, and a mouthful of cock, it didn't matter. None of it mattered at all. Only he mattered, only Boyd mattered.

Without thinking, he reached up, cupping Boyd's round balls in his hand to guide him in his throat easier, but it was halted by a harsh push backwards. Boyd's cock slipping from his mouth, a line of spit connecting them from his lips to the tip of Boyd's cock. He pouted slightly, looking up at the other male as he set both hands on his strong hips.

"I said no hands, isn't that right?" Boyd reminded him, and Stiles slowly nodded his head. It was true, and Stiles knew it, but he got so carried away by it. He couldn't help it. But he knew he would be punished for it, he knew that Boyd would fix his mistake and they'd carry on with their little game. Stiles loved it.

"I'm sorry..." Stiles offered, but to no avail. Not that he thought it would make much a difference. Boyd moved to sit back down on his chair, legs spread apart as he motioned for Stiles to come to him. He knew what he wanted. Stiles stepped off the bed gingerly, one foot and than the next, standing before Boyd with his hands clasped together behind his back.

"Bend over my knee, little whore." He ordered him, and Stiles was quick to move to do so. He spread himself over Boyd's strong thighs, the males erection pressed snugly against his side and Boyd's own chest. His toes just barely touched the floor as he kept his hands folded behind his back. Just how Boyd wanted him to be. "Count." He said lowly, and Stiles shivered over him.

A strong hand came to grip at both of his wrists, keeping him in place, as a leg shifted to spread Stiles' legs even more. The panties were never pulled down though, no, the black lace was kept in place as a large hand came to rub over one of the globes of his cheeks. He inhaled deeply, turning his face into the hot skin he was laid over, mouth open as he breathed him in. Boyd knew exactly how to give him what he needed.

"You know when Derek and Isaac fuck, Isaac calls him Daddy?" Boyd said from above him, and the thought of the two werewolves fucking was enough to make Stiles bite his bottom lip. It wasn't a secret that all through out high school, he had a crush on Derek. One that he would always deny, except for when he was alone. **SMACK.**

"O-One." Stiles stuttered out, his ass clenching just slightly at the sudden smack that had been laid upon him. **SMACK.** "Two!" Stiles nearly screamed, eyes shutting tightly as he felt Boyd's erection jump against his side, already leaking precum that Stiles wanted to lick away with his tongue, to lap him up and swallow him whole.

"Derek fucks him good and hard too, makes him cry like a little bitch. Just like you." Boyd went on, and Stiles didn't know where this was coming from, but he didn't care, he didn't care at all. **SMACK.** Only Stiles couldn't count out loud because Boyd continued. "He fucks Isaac like I know you want him to fuck you." Boyd lowered his hand, rubbing over the reddened flesh softly as he gave time for Stiles to adjust.

"Three." He said, in a voice barely there, tears spilling down his cheeks. It wasn't fair that Boyd hung Derek over his head, like it was something that he could control. He had chosen Boyd, he had made his decision, wasn't that enough for the man? **SMACK.** "Fo-four." Stiles cried out, the blows that were being landed on him harder now than they had been before, and the jump of Boyd's dick let him know that he was enjoying the torment, the pain, so Stiles let him have it.

"He fucks him in his wolf form too, Isaac practically begs for him to knot him like that." Boyd bent down slightly, lips lingering against the back of Stiles' shoulder as his hand kneaded the tender flesh he was spanking. "Too bad I can't do that, right? Give you a good hard fucking that would leave you wrecked for weeks for me." **SMACK.** Boyd's hand connected with the bottom of both the youths cheeks, making his ass jump and his back arch, fingers digging into the hand that was holding him down. 

"Five, five." He repeated himself, his eyes squeezing shut, images of Derek as a wolf fucking Isaac made his mouth dry, but the thoughts of being fucked by Derek like that made it impossible to breathe, the mention of Boyd being able to do it made him moan. If only. But life wasn't fair, it hadn't been to him, nor his lover.

"You been taking those pills Deaton made for you, whore?" Boyd asked, rubbing over the flesh more as he let Stiles' hands go and the other male nodded frantically. "Good, good. I want you knocked up, huge tits to hold onto while I fuck you like the pain loving slut you are." He told him, nodding towards the bed as he gave Stiles a nudge for it. "On your stomach."

Stiles had been taking the pills, it had only been a week since the dosages began, and it would take longer than that for them to begin working. A special blend of roots, plants, and ancient witches blood, Stiles over looked that, that when taken would produce hormones and eggs that would take sperm, it would be successful in giving Stiles the ability to become pregnant. Boyd had wanted it so badly, and Stiles hadn't had the heart to deny him what he wanted. And secretly, maybe he wanted it just a little bit too.

He moved to lay down on his stomach in the middle of the bed, his caged cock aching but he pushed it from his mind as he felt the weight of Boyd on the bed, moving to straddle his smaller legs, strong hands holding him down by the middle of his back. Boyd shifted up closer on top of Stiles, rubbing his leaking cock against his toy filled hole through the fabric of his panties. It drew a small moan from the pale male, and a loud groan from Boyd.

"Yeah, babygirl, don't you worry, I'm going to fill that slutty hole." He whispered, sitting up on his knees as he pulled Stiles' panties down just below the bottom of his reddened cheeks. Fuck it was a gorgeous sight. The end of Stiles' plug had a purple jewel on it, and it always made Boyd proud that the man kept himself loose for him to slide right in and fuck him until he was satisfied. "You want my cock, slut?" Boyd asked, reaching out to pull the plug slightly from Stiles before forcing it back inside of him.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, love. Want it so bad." Stiles' head turned back to look at him, Boyd's big cock leaking against his bare cheek and the plug being teased in and out of it. It wasn't enough, it never was. "Please, baby. Please, just give it to me. Fuck my pussy!" He cried, knowing that Boyd loved it when he referred to his ass as his pussy, his twat, his cunt. And Stiles loved giving it to him. It pleased Boyd, who withdrew the toy without a care for Stiles' feelings and tossed it over his shoulder where it landed on his floor with a thump.

"Mmmm, yeah. Kept this slutty hole nice and loose for me, didn't you? Kept it so soft and wet for me to slide right in." Boyd shifted up more, guiding his cock to press against Stiles' winking hole, and spit down against it, causing Stiles to groan and try and lift his hips up. "No, no, no. I decide when you get it." He slapped the head against the hole a few times, moaning before he was pushing in. He had hardly given Stiles time to adjust to his thick mushroom head before he snapped his strong hips forward, holding Stiles down in place. 

"Fuck yeah, babygirl. Balls deep in that tight cunt now, aren't I? All for me, isn't it? No one can give this pussy the pounding it needs." Boyd growled at the boy below him as he moved to lay over him from behind, one hand coming to grab Stiles' throat as the other hand covered his mouth. He couldn't be bothered to hear his complaints, nor praises tonight. He needed this. He needed it more than he had ever needed anything since Erica had died, teeth bluntly dug into his fingers but he didn't care he just rocked in harder.

"Spread your legs, bitch." His mouth was against Stiles' ear, making the youth do as he was told, trying to raise up on his knees, but Boyd's weight and strength was too much for him to take. "Take it like a good slut, Stiles. Feel that cock tearing you open, fucking you so good. No one is ever going to want to fuck you after I ruin you. All for me." He moved both hands away from Stiles' face, who let out a choked sound, trying to catch his breath. Both of Boyd's hands found their way to brace himself on Stiles' shoulders, lifting himself up and down quickly. 

The sound of his balls smacking against Stiles' body, the lewd pleads that Stiles made for him, their grunts and gasps as Boyd took what was his. He growled deeply, both hands shooting to hold onto Stiles' hips as he forced him onto his knees, such a better angle to fuck his little slut in. He jackhammered in and out of Stiles, the boys body moving with each thrust, the bed knocking against the wall as he took what he wanted.

"Just lie that, whore. Play with those little tits for me. Pinch those nipples as I fuck your cunt." He demanded, teeth digging into the flesh of Stiles' shoulder who cried loudly, hands trembling as he brought them up to his chest. He caught each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and pinching them as his body tightened around Boyd at the pleasure of it, knowing that Boyd liked when he did it. "That's it, bitch. Milk this dick."

And Stiles did just that, rocking back and forth with Boyd as his body tightened around him, holding him in close for a few seconds before releasing him. His fingers never once stopping what they were doing to his own nipples, which were reddened and swollen already, but Stiles didn't stop, he couldn't stop. The pain and pleasure that flooded through him was enough to make his body shudder, knowing full well if he didn't have a cage on, he would have soiled the silken sheets.

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna bust." Boyd growled from behind him, and Stiles knew all too well what that meant. Boyd pulled out of him and quickly pulled him down to be laying flat on his back, jerking off above his face. "Open that mouth, whore. Don't let my load go to waste." Boyd never came in him, not unless he had a condom on, he wanted to give Stiles his load on his tongue until he could knock him up, fill him with his cum and make his belly swell with his life. Stiles' jaw dropped, his tongue laying out flat as he licked at the head while Boyd continued to jerk off.

He could tell Boyd was right there, ready to explode. The visible tightening of his abs and muscles, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, his head tipping back, his eyes closing, the loud roar that erupted from him. Stiles greedily caught all that he could, suctioning his mouth over the head of Boyd's cock to capture every drop that he could, swallowing as he finished. 

"Fuck, babygirl." Boyd muttered lowly, bending down to kiss him deeply. Boyd never cared that he could taste himself on Stiles' tongue, why would he? He had loved to kiss Erica when she used to do the same thing. "Good girl." He praised him against his mouth, making Stiles smile into the kiss as he reached out and gently stroked the side of Boyd's neck. "Always so good to me." His hands stroked over Stiles' shoulders and down his arms, nudging their noses together.

"Only for you." He promised, soaking up the attention while he could. He never knew if Boyd was going to stay or leave, it was always a toss up with the werewolf. He let his lover pull away from him, watching as Boyd went into the connecting bathroom and washed his hands, coming back out with a wash cloth for Stiles. "Thank you." He said taking it and rubbing it along his jaw and down his chest, by passing his abused nipples.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, okay? I have some things I need to take care of." Boyd said, and Stiles knew better than to question him. So the human just nodded his head as his lover got dressed, leaning forward to accept one last kiss before Boyd was dressed and out his window. Sighing lowly, Stiles hung his head for a moment. Grief and guilt washing over him as he gathered himself up. With shaky legs he gathered up his robe, the plug and wiggled his way out of his soiled panties and shoved them into a backpack in his closet. He'd deal with them tomorrow. 

He sat back down on the bed, his legs spread as he looked at his caged cock. It was red and glistening, his balls an even darker shade of red and he cursed himself for wearing it. Maybe if he hadn't worn it, Boyd would have tried to get him off. His lover never went down on him, but a hand would have done. Shaking his head, he reached into his bedside table and undid the lock. Gasping at the blood that was able to fill up his delicate parts.

He put both the cage and the key back in the drawer and closed it, standing up once more to strip the lights of their scarves and shoved them under his bed and pulled on an old pair of boxers. Maybe one day the guilt would stop haunting him, would stop eating him alive whenever Boyd would leave. Was this how his Dad felt when he would go to sleep? Feel guilt that Claudia wasn't able to sleep next to him? Feel guilty because she was dead and he was alive? 

Cursing to himself, Stiles turned the lights off and hobbled his way back into bed. Maybe if he tried harder, if he gave Boyd a baby, he would love him. He would love him like Scott loved Allison or Lydia loved Jackson. Like he still loved Erica. Like Derek loved Isaac.


	3. I Wish I was The Moon Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is ripped from his pack suddenly, and Derek and his sweet Beta, Isaac are there to pick up the pieces of a cracked and broken Stiles. They'll take care of him, and the baby growing inside of him like the baby belongs to them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a year after the last chapter, lots of backstory that leads up to Stiles becoming involved with Derek and Isaac. Longer than I was expecting, but I don't mind. Probably one of my favorite things that I've written for this little collection. Lullaby mentioned is Song Of The Sea, by Nolwenn Leroy, and you can give it a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU) if you want.

The first time that Stiles felt his body changing, the sharp sensitive swell of his nipples, and Boyd tell him that his scent had changed, he stared at his lover with a brow raised. It wasn't until a week later when he threw up promptly after breakfast that he grew concerned. Stiles was pregnant, and Boyd and he couldn't have been happier. Sharing the news with John, Melissa, Scott and Lydia first. All of who stared at them before sharing a large hug filled with sniffles and Scott's hand sliding over his shoulder warmly. When Derek found out that Stiles was pregnant he had pulled Boyd into a tight hug, smiling at the human. 

Boyd was insistent that the two of them move into Derek's loft, and with minimal complaining about the amount of stairs he'd have to climb, he agreed. His father on the other hand hadn't liked the idea of it, shaking his head and arguing that Stiles would be safest in his care. Stiles didn't want to leave his father, but he promised that it was just a pack thing, a bonding experience for them all to protect Stiles.

John had begrudgingly agreed, only after making his son promise that they'd get the elevator working and that he'd still come and visit as much as he could. Stiles had of course agreed, talking to Boyd about the elevator issue, who had no qualms taking it up with his Alpha. He had expected Derek to put up a fight, to sneer at them to make it work themselves, but Derek just nodded his head. And the next day there was an electrical team there, all werewolves themselves. It had taken nearly a week to get it up and working, but Stiles took that time to really enjoy his home and his fathers company even more.

Derek had pushed his credit card across the table, telling him to buy whatever it was they would need for the child, and told Isaac to accompany him with a stern voice and a kiss. It was awkward at first, moving into a place that had once been the center of so many fights and deaths. He and Boyd took residency in one of the room that Derek had fixed up, a large bed, some furniture, and much to Stiles' delight a working wifi connection and a TV. The pack was more needy than he had ever thought they would be.

They fought over who would sit next to Stiles, hugging him tightly and pressing their hands against the swell of his belly. Lydia had just smiled at him, hugging him tightly as she kissed his cheek and whispered that the baby growing inside of him was going to be loved, so incredibly loved. He was abnormally quiet when they had sex though, scared that Derek and Isaac would be able to hear the moans he let out, the pleading that he whispered into Boyd's ear. Likewise, Derek and Isaac were respectable of their new flat mate as well.

That was until the first full moon of Stiles' arrival in the loft. Boyd had been rubbing against him all day, kissing over the back of his neck and holding onto the small bulge of his stomach. He loved the attention, but the look that Isaac gave him, all large eyed and pouted lip, made him shy, pushing Boyd away from him as he went about flipping through a catalog for things that they still needed, and that he wanted. He watched as Boyd and Isaac wrestled in the living room, Derek leaning against the stairs with his head cocked to the side, a bemused smile spreading over his lips.

Derek had been happier than Stiles had seen him in a long time, the way he would open up to all of the pack. He allowed Lydia to add small flourishes of color and life throughout the home, even joining them for a pack photo, in which he actually offered a smile, Isaac leaning into him from one side, and Allison and Scott pressed against his other. It was hanging in their living room, and Stiles couldn't wait to add one with his and Boyd's tiny bundle of joy in his arms. The sound of Isaac whimpering made Stiles pull his eyes from the photo to see that Boyd had him pinned, his strong knees pressing into the small of Isaac's back. 

He expected Derek to react, to jump in and break it up but instead he just crossed his arms over his chest, nostrils flaring as his eyes flashed red. Another whimper fell from Isaac as he struggled against his strong pack mate, low and needy before he stilled under him. Stiles watched with wide eyes as Boyd leaned down and bit the back of his neck, holding him in place until Isaac was tipping his head to the side. He was submitting. Stiles wanted to ask what the fuck was going on, but instead his eyes caught Derek, adjusting himself in his pants before telling Boyd that was enough.

That night as he lay in bed, applying lotion on his stomach he heard something crashing in Derek's room and looked towards the door, a hand stilled over his belly in silent protection. Boyd chuckled softly, crawling onto the bed and pressing his wide lips against Stiles' stomach, telling him to listen carefully. When Stiles did, straining to hear, he could hear the soft pleas of _Daddy, fuck, harder._ Arousal flared in his stomach, the pit growing larger and threatening to swallow him whole, that was until he heard Derek's reply of _Such a good boy, submitting for Boyd today. You know your place, don't you? Beneath a stronger wolf, always so easy to over power and fuck, aren't you bitch?_

Needless to say Stiles let himself be pushed over the edge, no longer scared of the sounds he would make. He cried out happily for Boyd to fuck his pussy nice and hard, to make him cum and fill him up with his seed once more. To always keep him locked on his cock, and pregnant with his children. The low groans that Boyd made, growing louder and louder until they both came undone. The next morning, Stiles expected it to be awkward, but no remarks were thrown his way. Just Isaac's sheepish smile as he pressed his cheek against Derek's back as they made breakfast for them all. 

That afternoon, both Boyd and Isaac bidding a farewell to their partners for their jobs, Stiles was left alone with Derek. He watched as the Alpha moved about their loft graciously, putting things away and cleaning off the counters before he nodded at Stiles, who was sitting on the couch. Derek had tensed before him, swallowing loudly before he moved closer towards him. The question if Derek could hold him, just for a moment, to feel the second heart beating within Stiles, made the human blush and nod his head feverishly. 

Derek slotted behind him on the couch, one leg pressed against the cushions, and Stiles' back against his chest. Relief flooded him, he had done this before with Scott, and Isaac, and even Lydia with a reluctant Jackson laying his head in his lap. Boyd always was proud of the pack for showing their affection, for scenting him and making sure that he was safe, especially when Isaac would press his face to Stiles' stomach and whisper soft fairy tales or sing low lullabies. 

It had been Derek that always the most standoffish, only touching him when need be, or when the rest of the pack was involved. He had never taken it upon himself to seek out the comfort of the pregnant body. But this time, he did. Both hands spanned over Stiles' slightly protruding belly, his breath warm against the side of his neck as he looked down at his hands. The thumbs of both hands touched at the tips, a soft smile spreading over Derek's face. He smelled in Stiles deeply, the scents of happiness, pack, home, and relaxation bathed over his younger form.

Stiles had tentatively placed one hand on top of Derek's larger ones, his head tipping slightly to look up at him. He had grown used to the pack surrounding him, at all times, even Boyd always pressed behind him and touching over his stomach. But the fire that Derek lite under his veins seemed unreal. He blamed it on his hormones, and that his cock hadn't properly been touched in months. Not that he minded, he and Boyd had their own pleasure and fun.

"Will they be able to call you Uncle Derek?" Stiles voiced lowly, the warmth of Derek's chest pulsing against his back. He had yet to find out if he was with a male or a female, but he knew that they would be loved. By Stiles and his Father, by Scott, Allison and Melissa, by Lydia and Jackson, and by Boyd and Isaac. He just wondered, silently where Derek stood on the spectrum. 

"They can call me whatever they'd like. As long as it isn't Sourwolf." Derek had teased Stiles, nosing over the side of his neck before hiding his face there for a long moment. Stiles hummed out a low laugh, his fingers pressing against Derek's hand before stroking, nodding his head in as he agreed. 

That night Stiles and Boyd were laid out on the couch, idly watching a movie as Boyd pressed kisses along the column of his neck. Isaac was sitting below them on the floor, back resting on the couch his eyes scanning over a pamphlet on the child locks that Derek had procured at some point. The Alpha was seated at the table, one hand holding his jaw and the other flipping through a book that Lydia had given him. 

"Daddy," Fell from Isaac's mouth before he could think, eyes already turning to look towards Derek who was already looking at him. A blush colored Isaac's face and neck almost immediately, his hands crinkling the paper that he was clutching. Derek simply raised a brow at him, his head tipping to the side more as he stared at his little embarrassed Beta. Stiles staring down at Isaac and Boyd smiling against his neck before reaching out and stroking down Isaac's curls.

"Don't be ashamed, Is. We know, we've heard it." Boyd said trying to comfort him and only resulting in Isaac becoming more red, his head dipping down slightly so his chin rested against his chest. Stiles elbowed Boyd gently, pushing away from him with a frown as his hands came to rest on the other werewolves shoulders, massaging them slightly as he leaned down and pressed his nose against Isaac's hair. 

"It's okay Izzy, don't pay any attention to Boyd, he's being a dick." He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend behind him, and went back to comforting the other male. "Don't ever think that you have to hide it from me, from any of us. No one is judging you, no one is making fun of you. You're as safe here, as I am." Stiles continued and looked up to give a wide eyed look at Derek and nodded down at the beta. 

"He's right, darling." Derek's voice was low and comforting, the sound of the chair scuffing against the floor as he pushed away from the table. "You can call me whatever you want here and elsewhere." Derek knelt down by Isaac, reaching to tilt Isaac's face up so that he could look into his face. "We're family here, baby. I'm your Alpha, I'm your Daddy." Stiles had never hard any truer words as Isaac smiled up at Derek, and Boyd smiled against his arm. 

"So I can call you Sourwolf?" Came Isaac's baiting reply which caused them all to laugh, Stiles nodding his head at the happiness that the little family of theirs gave him. He hummed as he leaned down to kiss Boyd's lips once, settling back down as Isaac crawled into Derek's lap, one arm curled around his shoulders and the other hand tucking in under his own chin. Derek's large arms curled around him tightly, kissing his forehead and stroking over the hip he was clutching. 

They fell into an easy routine, when it was just the four of them, Isaac called Derek anything that he liked, not second guessing himself as he did so. Stiles would clean and cook as needed, making his place in the home as the caregiver that he was by nature. They would all sit closely together after dinner, each of them somehow touching the other as they relaxed, as the baby inside of Stiles grew more and more each day. It was heaven. He had never thought a life like this was possible. 

The first time that Stiles had folded his laundry out on the kitchen table, was the first time that Derek had seen his more delicate items. A pair of emerald green silk panties, a black laced sheer bralett, and his favorite sky blue thong. Derek just watched as he folded the fabric, Stiles arching a brow in silent question, but Derek just went back to reading his book, a smile spreading over his face. They had no secrets, none of them cared nor judged the other. Their love as a family and for each other grew so much more everyday. 

Stiles had never been happier. But nothing lasted forever, especially happiness, and especially in Beacon Hills. His happy walls came tumbling down, crashing in troves around him as his world was turned on it's side. It came on a night that had Stiles feeling anxious, Derek, Scott, Boyd, Jackson, Allison and Isaac all out on the tail of some rouge beast that was attacking young children and leaving them heartless and eyeless. Lydia had stayed with him that night, holding onto him as they watched lightening strike out over town. Stiles pushed a hand against his back, discomfort pulsing through him as he closed his eyes.

Lydia's ear piercing scream shocked him to his core, a hand holding over his stomach as he backed away from her, until the shock and awe had left him. She reached for him, tears sliding down her pale cheeks, ruining her make up as she held him tightly, whispering sorry's over and over and over again. A sharp pain in his chest had him crying loudly, holding onto her as realization washed over him, drowned him violently in his own emotions. Boyd was dead. He had known before anyone had called to tell him.

His father met him at the hospitals morgue, Melissa teary eyed beside him, Scott standing behind her. Derek and Isaac stood beside John, Isaac's face buried in the tee shirt that Derek was wearing, the Alpha's strong arms wrapping around him as tightly as he could. Allison, Lydia and Jackson stood in the hallway, Jackson and Allison giving their report on what they saw to Parrish, Lydia stood numbly beside them. Her eyes downcast and tears continuing to spill from them, soft sobs raking her body.

Stiles identified Boyd's beaten, bruised, and heartless body. His hands soothing over his cheeks and down the top of his head, leaning forward to press his mouth to his cold forehead as he whispered for him to watch over their baby, to give Erica all the love he had in the world. They were together, finally, again. Their pains and aches and strife over. For Stiles it was just now beginning, once more. His hands cradled his stomach, whispering soft reassurances to the unborn babe inside of him. 

John offered him refuge at the house, telling him that he'd be home as soon as he could. But Stiles declined. He had pushed Scott against a wall, telling him to find the bloody beast. To kill it before it took all of them. He grabbed a hold of Isaac's limp hand, pulling him behind him, telling him he himself couldn't drive so the other Beta would be the one to do it. 

Derek stayed behind with John, whispering low promises of keeping him safe, of destroying the beast, but not the human. The human would be charged with the murders and the carnage of so many children, and his beta. Scott, Allison and Jackson once more took to the woods, following the scent and readying for a fight. Deaton had agreed to remedy a potion that would rid the beast of its powers, and leave the human nothing more than just that. A human.

Derek met them in the middle of the preserve, the body of the beast laid over the Nemeton's wide and sturdy trunk. He plunged his claws into the beasts chest, cursing him for all he had done. How he had stolen a father away from a baby, how he had robbed the child of it's fathers memories and his love. He pulled his claws from him as Scott pulled him away, screaming at him that he had to be alive. And so he was. By the breaking of dawn, an anonymous tip was called in to the Police Department, the body of the unconscious killer found.

Derek made his way home alone, promising that after sleep for all of them, they could fill his loft. That all together they would make it right for Stiles, they would be the pillars of strength that he needed. His entrance into the loft was filled with the gentle sobs of Stiles, the smell of salty tears, fear, and sex steady in the air. His Beta was doing what he always did. He was taking his pain, he was offering him up love, he was offering him up his body.

Toeing his thick boots off, and peeling the blood soaked shirt away from his tired body, he followed the noises. They were coming from inside his own room. The door to what was once Boyd's and Stiles' room shut without the light being turned on. He held his hand over it, he could still smell Boyd, he could still feel him there within the walls. His head hung low, a soft whimper of pain escaping him. He had once more failed his pack. He had let his Beta be butchered, slaughtered, and left Stiles alone. 

"Daddy?" Isaac's voice drew him back to the present, turning towards his own bedroom door and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. He exhaled lowly, pushing the door open to find that Isaac was on his hands and knees on the bed, Stiles violently pumping into him, tears spilling from his eyes as he fumbled, the look of determination, anger, and sadness all in one. "Daddy, please... We have to help him. He can't be alone." 

Derek closed his eyes tightly, nodding his head as he stepped into the room. He bent down to press his mouth to Isaac's tightly, feeling his Beta's tears on his cheeks before he pulled away from him, looking up to watch as Stiles continued to forcibly fuck Isaac, his eyes swollen from tears, jaw trembling as he caught Derek's gaze. 

"I should have protected him better. I should have made him stay here." Derek spoke and it only made Stiles' aggression towards the form below him intensify. Isaac's eyes shutting tightly as he whimpered and held onto the bed below him. "I tried to push him away, I tried to keep him back... But he kept saying that he was ready. I don't know what he meant, Stiles, fuck, I'm so sorry." Derek's voice broke, and he moved to stand up, bile rising in his throat. 

"All I ever did was for him, everything that I would do was to make him... Have more time with her. I knew he still loved her, that he wasn't over her. That he wanted nothing more than for it to be her instead of me that was with his child, this thing." Stiles cried out, slumping over Isaac as he cried into the Beta's back. "He loved it. But he never loved me. It was... It was a way for him to have her back, the things we did." Stiles pressed his knuckles against his mouth, sobs freely escaping him.

"Shhhh, shhhh. You did what you did because you loved him, because you loved the pack. Your pack. You're pack." Derek told him, reaching out to gently lift Stiles up from the bed, his soft cock slipping from Isaac's body as his own Beta fell onto the bed, cries escaping him as well. He cradled Stiles to his chest, soothing him with the same low crooning sound that he used to soothe Isaac. "C'mere up here, baby. You need love too, I know. C'mere." 

Isaac skirted up the bed, his naked body slotting in under his other arm, both of the naked males held tightly against his chest, crying into his neck as they clutched and held onto him. Derek had to be strong, he had to care for them, to protect them. All three of them. "Shhh, shhh. Daddy's got you, my beautiful ones." He spoke so tenderly that it made Stiles cry even harder, one hand coming to rest over his stomach. His child would grow up fatherless, it would never get to look upon Boyd with love and admiration.

"All of you, all three of you." Derek whispered, this time quieter, indicating that he was speaking of the baby that Stiles was worried for so much, that they all were. "It's tradition, in packs," Derek licked over his lips. "For Alpha's to take on their Beta's children as their own in such times, if you will have me." Isaac rubbed his cheek against Derek's shoulder, loving his Alpha so much more in that moment. His caring Alpha, loving and fathering of the child of his lost Beta. 

"Please, Der, Izzy... I can't do this alone. I don't want to do this alone. I want them to know who Boyd was, what he was... But I want him to have two parents. I want him to have a Mommy and a Daddy." Stiles confessed, the dreams he had built for their future lay in rubble and ashes around him. What more could he endure? How much more heart break was in store for them? For all of them? He couldn't loose anyone else, he just couldn't. He wouldn't loose anyone else. 

"I'm here for you, for the baby." Isaac whispered first, reaching out to find Stiles pale hand and laced their fingers together, promising to do whatever it was he could to ensure the safety of the human and the tiny miracle that grew within him. "I made the same promise to Boyd moons ago, I'll do anything for you Stiles, and the baby." His words made Stiles cry harder, squeezing his hand that would have hurt had he not been a wolf. 

"I've always vowed to protect you Stiles, even if I didn't voice it. You're the voice of reason, the logic behind this pack. Our last link to Erica and Boyd, our last link to the real human side of the world. Nothing will ever change that, nothing will ever stop that feeling burning inside of me, inside of anyone of us. You're our Stiles, sweetheart, you're ours." He reassured the crying human, tears slipping down his own cheeks as they began to calm down, rocking them both in his arms just slightly. Protecting them. Promising to bring the world to their feet if they wanted it.

"You'll be their Daddy?" Stiles' voice broke through his thoughts and Derek felt the surge of pride swelling in his stomach, albeit it was laced with pain and loss for Boyd. "You'll be my, Daddy as well?" He asked and Isaac nudged back against Derek. He didn't feel jealousy or anything off, all he felt was that it was right, it was perfect. It was just what Stiles needed, it was just what they all needed. 

"O-of, of course I will be their Daddy. My sweet little growing pup." He whispered against Stiles' hair as he pressed a soft, reassuring kiss there. "And yes, yes, Stiles' I'll be yours too. Daddy to the most precious and delicate boys." He squeezed the human and his Beta against his chest tighter, the feeling of pain still heavy in his heart. The loss of Boyd was going to be tougher to work and get through than what it had been for Erica. But he had Isaac than. And he still did now. And he had Stiles.

And Stiles still had the small family he had grown to care for and wish for each night. He knew that Boyd would want him here, would want him to stay with his Alpha and pack mate, to carry on strong and make him proud. But Stiles didn't know how to do that. Not entirely. He couldn't think, let alone live up the expectations he was setting for himself in his state of such distress and pain. 

"Both of you, into the shower, okay? I'll make tea, nothing with caffeine, I know." He hushed Stiles before he could even remind him and slowly pulled back from both of them, looking down at their hands still clasped tightly together. "The pack is coming over tomorrow, for you, for that baby, Stiles. You are not going to go through this alone. You're never going to be alone again."

Derek pulled away from the two of them completely, walking out of his room and walked down towards the kitchen. His heart seized as he looked at the photos that had taken residency on the walls. Photos of all of them, photos of Erica they had found, and pictures of Boyd. Some featuring Boyd and the rest of the pack, and others just with Stiles. So happy, so carefree, and so alive. What troubled Derek the most was that Boyd had told him he was ready, that he didn't see a reason to live if it meant he could be connected with Erica again. That he had willingly choose to leave behind Stiles and the baby he was carrying.

Tears filled his eyes and he growled lowly to himself, the feeling of his skin growing too tightly stretched over his skin. He was aware of the sound of the shower being turned on, and took a deep breath. He swallowed thickly, his throat constricting upon it's self as he quickly grabbed two cups and set them to the side as he turned on the stove and put a fresh kettle of water on. He glanced through the various teas that they had, settling on a mint and catnip one that was supposed to calm the nerves and make you relax. He set a tea bag in each cup, gripping the counter top in his hands as he steadied himself.

He didn't want to be human anymore, he wanted to shift into his wolf and curl himself around Isaac and Stiles, nose pressed to the boys belly as he breathed in the last human form of his scent. But he couldn't find himself to do that, he had to be Derek, he had to be human. He didn't know how long he had stood there, counting his breathing as he stared blankly at the table. It wasn't until the kettle screeched, alarming him of the water being done boiled and shook his head as he turned to grab it.

Fingers quickly wrapped around the top part, not feeling the surge of pain from the heat as he clumsily turned the stove off. He poured water into each of the two cups, not trusting himself to have his own, before setting the kettle down on a cool burner. His head turned towards the hallway, he could still hear the shower running, the soft pants of Stiles trying to catch his breath, and Isaac's soothing words that hugged him from across the loft. Derek wanted to run to them, to hold them both in his arms as water ran down each of them. But he couldn't. He felt like he was weighed down by the bones that held him together.

Derek's nails elongated into claws against the counter top, and he bit back a snarl at the pull at the back of his skull, before he pushed his claws into his own palm. He hadn't harmed himself since Erica was gone, but this felt too good for him to stop. He focused on the pain that dug into each one of his hands, pushing harder, forcing himself to keep them clenched. Blood ran freely down his forearms and dripped off his elbows onto the concrete, his head swimming with pleasure from the pain he brought to himself. 

Nothing was ever good enough to keep them out of trouble, no matter how hard they fought, nor how fiercely they loved. Nothing would ever stop Beacon Hills from the pain and death that always took it's toll on them. His eyes closed as tightly as they could, willing himself to stop from crying. He had to be strong, he had to be strong for Isaac, Stiles, and the baby that was inside of him. Six months along, Derek thought to himself, six months of carrying Boyd's child inside of him, making plans and now this... Now Derek was the shitty replacement. The stand in for the man who had actually wanted a baby, who had loved it from the moment of it's conception. 

Derek pulled himself from his thoughts, growling lowly to himself in annoyance as his claws slipped back into blunt nails, the blood he had spilled still wet on his body, pooling against the floor. He grabbed a wash rag and wet it under the sink, cleaning himself and the concrete as quickly as he could and tossed the rag into the garbage. A needy whine sounded through the house, and his head tipped back towards his room. It had been Isaac. He knew all the sounds he made. Derek added a little bit of sugar to each small cup, carefully balancing them as he walked back down the hallway.

"No, you can't do it like that, Izzy. I'm gonna get razor burn. Do you know how fucking uncomfortable that shit it?" Stiles voice sounded, but it was irritated, it was more affectionate than anything. "Yeah, just like that, mister. Good job. You catch on quickly." He could hear the smile in Stiles' voice and he rounded the corner slightly, looking in on the scene that nearly made him drop the cups. Stiles was sitting on his bed, bare except for a pair of dark blue panties, boy shorts from what Derek could tell. He had one hand leaning back against the bed, the other hand resting over his bump, one foot planted on the floor, and the other foot pointed out in front of him. 

Isaac is kneeling down before him, a basin to the side of him, filled with water and remanents of shaving cream that is spread up over Stiles' leg. Isaac is handling one of Derek's razor blades, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as Isaac runs the blade from the base of the humans ankle up to his knee before rinsing it away in the basin, tapping it against the side. Derek arches a brow as Stiles looked up at him, shrugging as he reached out to take one of the cups that Derek is holding before him.

"I told him I wouldn't be able to shave after too long," Stiles explained as he watched Isaac carefully do his job. Derek nodded his head, it thought it wouldn't be much different than shaving a chest, or a stomach, but maybe he was wrong. He sat down beside Stiles, watching as the Beta was careful about his task. Derek leaned down to set the youths cup of tea beside him as he sat back, inhaling deeply before standing up and going over the dresser. He couldn't stay still, he didn't want to stay still.

"It's not a problem, really. I mean, I'm making myself useful, right? We left hot water for you." Isaac said as he glanced at Derek as he undid his jeans and stepped out of them, pushing them into the hamper, covering them with cleaner items. The lingering scent of blood and death making him want to claw through his own skin. "There should be more than enough, so just, relax in there for a while, Daddy." He whispered as he pouted slightly as he followed the curve of Stiles' calve.

"I'll be quick, darling, I promise." Derek said, because too much alone time was never good. It would only cause him to curl his fists against every single inch of skin that he could, just to feel something. He tugged his socks off, throwing them on top of the hamper as he went over and pressed his face against Isaac's hair, kissing softly as he pulled away. "And you're always useful." He added leaning over to kiss Stiles' head as well without thinking of it, heading into the master bathroom and left the door open behind him. Leaving it open meant that he wouldn't have the chance at privacy. 

Which was a good thing right now. Derek stepped out of his boxers, kicking them to the side as he turned the water on and stepped under the hot spray. It burned his skin, peppering it red as steam filled around him. His head ducked down, pressing his chin against his chest as he reminded himself to breathe, in and out, in and out. He reached for the soap, quickly guiding it down his chest and under his arms, lathering it up over his manhood and between his cheeks as he washed it away in a hurry. He hated this. He hated death, and yet, it always surrounded them. He felt himself about to be sick and turned the water off, holding onto the handles tightly. 

"You're so lovely." He heard from by the sink, and his head tipped over to see that Isaac was watching him, pouring the basin of soiled water down the drain, and his toothbrush held between his teeth. Derek simply nodded his head at him, reaching out for the towel that the youth offered him and dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. "You don't have to be you tonight, Derek. Stiles and I talked about it when we were getting cleaned up..." He said softly, almost like he didn't want to say it. "You can be your wolf, Alpha. We don't care, as long as you're here." 

He could hear the tears threatening to fall from his beta, and he let out a low sound as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, shaking his head before he pressed his face into his neck. His beta dropped the toothbrush back into it's spot, turning around in his arms so that he could hold tightly onto Derek, the tears falling from him as he held onto the stronger frame. Derek hushed him lowly, hands rubbing up over his back and down his spine, mouth kissing away the salt on his cheeks. 

"I'm right here, betamine, I'm right here." Derek reassured Isaac, hugging him closely before they pulled away and Isaac walked back into the bedroom. Stiles had pulled on one of Derek's clean shirts, it hung from him, even over his belly as he sat at the edge of the bed, unsure of where he was able to lie. If he was even able to sleep in there at all. He had tried to take out the pain and anger he felt inside on Isaac, he had tried to fuck him until he couldn't think straight about anything other than Isaac, but he couldn't. He had cracked. He wasn't strong like everyone else, he wasn't made for this life. 

"Get some extra pillows from the closet, baby." Derek instructed Isaac as he stood in front of the dresser once more and pulled out a pair of loose basketball shorts for himself to wear. No need for boxers, he didn't care, he was going to be sleeping as comfortably as he could allow himself. If he even slept at all. He let the towel drop and pulled them on, turning to find that Stiles was looking down at his hands, that were fumbling in his lap. "Stand up, darling." He whispered and Stiles turned to look at him. "C'mon, I have to pull the covers down." He reached out for Stiles, letting the human take his strong hand and he realized how cold the human's flesh was. 

"That's it, good boy." He praised him, watching as Isaac set a few more pillows out on the top of the bed and began to peel the covers back on one side. Derek moved away from the human so that he could do the same from the other side, fluffing up some more of the pillows and pulling a flatter one from behind his side so that it lay in the middle, creating a small nest for Stiles' pregnant body to be comfortable in. "Here, darling, c'mon." Derek nodded towards the bed as Isaac slipped in under the blankets on his side, turning the light off on his night side table.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's okay." The Alpha whispered as Stiles let out a soft cry as he walked towards the side of the bed, Isaac letting out his own whimper. "It's alright, my sweet, beautiful boys. It's alright." He whispered to them, helping Stiles get into bed, who pressed his back into Isaac's chest, the Beta curling their legs together as he wrapped an arm around his waist, arm tucking in under his pregnant belly. "Daddy's coming." He breathed out, turning the light on his side off as well as he slipped into the bed. He turned onto his side and reached out for the both of them, one arm sliding under Stiles' head so he could reach around and grab Isaac by the back of his neck, holding him in place against the human.

"Daddy's here, angels." He comforted them, reaching with his free hand to gently push it under Stiles' shirt, fingers spanning out over his stomach as he warmed the humans skin. "Hi, baby." Derek breathed out lowly, letting go of Isaac as he shuffled down the bed some, much to Stiles and Isaac's surprise. He bunched the shirt up more, right under the sensitive mounds of growing flesh that were Stiles' breasts, thumb stroking softly as he leaned forward, his mouth connecting with Stiles' soft skinned belly. "I know you're probably scared as hell in there, lil pup." Derek started, pressing more kisses against the skin. Isaac's hand came from under his belly, resting it on Derek's shoulder as his Alpha reassured the growing pup and Stiles as well.

"But I promise I'm gonna do what it takes to make sure your Mommy is happy, that Izzy is happy, and you're happy, you hear me? I promise, you're going to be so loved, pup, so loved it's gonna make you want to vomit." Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning back farther against Isaac so that his back bent slightly, his belly protruding more from the position that he found himself in, he liked hearing Derek call him Mommy. "I'll always keep you safe, sweet pup. Always." He promised, lips pressing against his stomach fully as he kissed right above his belly button and Stiles reached down to comb his fingers through his hair. 

"This, this is nice. Can, can you keep doing that, please?" Stiles pleaded tears slipping from his eyes and Isaac's hand moved to find his own, lacing their fingers together under the pillows as he stared down at Derek. The Alpha had turned his face into his stomach, inhaling his smell deeply as he rubbed his furred cheek against his soft skin. "Tell it about Boyd... Tell it you're gonna be here for it all, please. We can't do it alone. I can't." Stiles whispered and Derek hushed him with a hand pressing against the swell of his belly as he picked his head up.

"Your father was my best friend, pup, my second. He loved so fiercely, fought even fiercer. He loved you with every part of his begin, and your Mama too. He was so proud of you already, sweetling, so excited to wrap you up in his arms and keep you and Mommy safe. And he did that, didn't he, pup? He kept you and Mama safe, and Izzy and Da-" Derek cut himself off, blinking away tears as he kissed along Stiles' belly more. "And me. He loved you so much, he loved your Mama so much. But it's okay, you know why? Because Boyd showed me family, and so did Izzy and Stiles, and I'm here for you, pup, you hear me? Your Alpha is going to take care of you, protect you, and love you. Just like your father did for me."

Soft sobs escaped Stiles, a hand shifting to come up and cover over his mouth, fingers biting into the delicate flesh of one finger. But Isaac isn't any better, he's crying too, much quieter but he's crying, his hand giving Stiles' a squeeze under the pillows. Derek blinks back the tears that want to fall from his own eyes, squeezing his eyes tightly together as his mouth pressed against Stiles' belly several more times, his hand cradling over it as he slipped his face up, pressing his nose against the shirt that is bundled under his breasts. Stiles hand slipped from his mouth, holding the back of Derek's face as he was held by the remaining members of the family they built together. 

"Shhhh, shhh. I'm sorry, I got carried away, boys. I'm sorry. We have to try to sleep okay, we have to try and pull it together and make it through the night. The others will be here tomorrow." Derek whispered to them, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, and he was sure that neither of the younger males he was holding onto would be able to either. Death was a terrible thing, a wicked thing that he wished would happen to him, if it meant sparing the rest of the back pain. But he couldn't trust himself to make that choice, he always managed to make something go wrong. 

Isaac's hand came to find Derek's cheek, fingers sweeping across his cheekbones as Derek kept his eyes shut. He knew that Isaac wanted him to look at him, to take them both in, but he couldn't. At least not right now he couldn't. Stiles' fingers combed through the dark hair on the back of his head, comforting him as Isaac's fingers pressed against his temple and rubbed in soft circles. He held them close against each other, pressing them both together as he drew his arms tighter around them, hugging and holding onto them.

"It's okay, Daddy." Isaac's voice whispered and Derek nodded before he ducked his head down some, away from the hands trying to comfort him. He was supposed to be giving them the comfort, he pressed his mouth once more against Stiles' belly, earning him a low sniffle in response. "He's gorgeous isn't he, Daddy? And he's going to keep growing too. You should see how close he is to releasing milk, Alpha. I bet it tastes so sweet on your tongue." Derek's eyes forced themselves to tighten, letting Isaac's words wash over him, and give him the comfort he wouldn't take.

"A few more weeks, Der." Stiles' voice chased after him, and Derek turned his face back into the shirt that was hanging above his swollen belly. "Deaton said just a few more weeks and I'll be producing milk. He told me to get pumps, so I would grow used to the feeling of nursing, but you can do it for me, right, Der? You and Isaac, could help me with it." Stiles comforted Derek as well, his hand slipping back into his hair, tugging on it softly as he pulled his hand away from Isaac's so that he could pull his shirt up, exposing puffy, pink nipples. 

"See, look at him, Daddy? Look how ready there are for you to suck on them, to love them. They're perfect already, aren't they?" Isaac whispered and Derek opened his eyes, nodding his head as his mouth filled with saliva that he wanted to spread on his fingers before tugging and pulling on them, getting ready to fill his mouth. "You should taste one, Alpha, just one. See what you think, before you taste his milk." He breathed and Stiles nodded his head, tugging harder at Derek's hair.

"It's okay, I want it, I need it Alpha." He whispered and Derek let out a low groan of a sound and bit the inside of his bottom lip, staring down at the hardened by the cool air of the room buds that were begging for his attention. "Please? Please, Derek, Please." His voice was high, held back on edge by the tears that swelled in his eyes. Derek couldn't deny the male anymore than he had already been denied in his life. In his loosing of Boyd.

Derek leaned up, his mouth easily slotting over one of Stiles' sensitive nipples, working it hard between his teeth and tongue before he was suckling on it, much like a babe would. His hand coming to hold onto his belly, pressing closer against him. Stiles held onto the back of his neck, panting and rocking back against Isaac as he pushed his chest up fuller, harder, tighter against Derek's hot mouth. Isaac's fingers ghosted over the Alpha's cheek, watching him as he worked on Stiles, and smiled to himself. 

"Such a good Alpha, Derek. So caring and attentive." He whispered, encouraging him, soothing him. The wolf inside of him preened at the attention that Isaac was giving him, but also at the attention he was giving the pregnant youth. Derek pulled his mouth from one nipple and moved over to the other one, nosing into the youths flesh before his mouth once more worked him over. Derek's eyes closed tightly, his hand that wasn't slotted over Stiles' stomach, resting between Isaac's shoulder blades as he held onto him. 

"Oh, oh, oh yes. Just imagine warm milk spilling into your mouth, Der." Stiles' said in an airy voice, making not only Derek shiver, but also Isaac. "God that feels so good, they're so sensitive all the time, Derek, all the time I just want a mouth soothing them, comforting me and loving my baby." He whispered once more tears falling from his whiskey eyes, head falling back and Isaac pressed his face against the skin, breathing him in deeply, watching from above as Derek worked Stiles' nipple.

"Alright, darling, alright." Derek said as he pulled away from him, panting and face red, his eyes fluttering a few times before he nodded his head. "I'll help you, okay? And So will Isaac, my sweet boys." Derek moved to pick his body up, laying his head more on the pillows, arms wrapping around the two once more, inhaling Stiles' scent that mixed with his own and his betas. "Just not tonight, little ones, okay? We need our rest." Derek whispered quietly, eyes shutting once more as he held onto both of the younger males, keeping them safe in his arms and his bed. He knew any longer he'd be pushing Stiles down and entering him.

Entering him and making him pant from above him as he watched he and Isaac kiss, his Beta's cock pulsing inside of Derek's mouth. He had to shake his head of the thoughts, it wasn't a good idea, he knew that. It was a dangerous game. He knew it was, and yet his wolf wanted him. He wanted them both. Slowly, Isaac leaned over Stiles' shoulder, mouthing along his Alpha's jaw before kissing him sweetly on the mouth. Derek crooned low, Isaac letting out a comforted whine as he laid back down. He moved to kiss Stiles on the forehead, hand holding over the humans stomach as Stiles settled down. 

It was Isaac who fell asleep first, exhausted and his body hurting from the strains and aches he let Stiles unfold upon him in the wake of Boyd's death. Derek laid with his arms filled of soft skin and low breathing, his eyes focusing on the wall behind Isaac's shoulder. He let his thoughts travel back to Boyd, thinking of the strong willed beta who had done anything for him, and ultimately had given up his life for them, for all of them. Derek felt so sick. He was the biggest piece of shit Alpha he had ever known, including Peter.

His decisions hindered his family from growing when he was younger, the fire, he used to think, was the only thing that made him not want a family. But loosing Erica, and Boyd... God this was so much worse than that. He had been the reason they died, once more. Derek. No one else, just him. He was a singular black hole, sucking in everything and leaving nothing but empty space and broken hearts in his wake. Derek knew that come morning, when the rest of the pack filled in, they'd be okay, at least for the moment. 

They would hug and they would console each other, but Derek knew that there were things he had to do. He had to plan Boyd's funeral, and the celebration of life that Lydia whispered she wanted to hold for him. He already knew where that would be, they'd pile into their cars and drive to the preserve, and celebrate Boyd's life with Erica's unmarked grave. They'd rejoice the both of them, they'd whisper their love, and they'd cry. Derek blinked his eyes slowly, the smallest of movements causing him to look down.

Stiles had brought one hand up to push his knuckles against his eyes, the smell of pain and tears hitting Derek in the stomach. He leaned down, pressing his nose against Stiles' forehead, his fingers stroking over the belly he was still holding onto. Boyd's baby growing inside of him, six months, he thought again, almost time for Stiles to give birth and maybe, just maybe it'd feel like they still had Boyd in their world. Stiles let out a soft cry, Isaac shifting closer to him in his sleep at the sound. 

Derek brought his hand from the humans stomach to rest on his hip, stroking gently as he tipped his head back so he could look down at Stiles. His eyes were closed, swollen from tears, and leaking. His mouth was open, gaping for soft pants of air his hand closing tighter around the sheet below him. Derek crooned again, low and deep within his chest, leaning forward to push his mouth against Stiles' cheek, hushing him with gently croons and growls. It seemed to calm Stiles, who relaxed between the two werewolves and swallowed thickly, nodding his head to himself as he shut his eyes.

Not too long after, Stiles was sleeping, curled between them, a hand finding his stomach during his slumber. Derek however, didn't find sleep that night, nor the hours of the morning. He shifted from the two, rubbing the back of his neck as his feet hit the cold concrete floor. Derek stood up and turned back towards the boys sleeping in his bed, and pulled the blankets around the both of them, rubbing over Isaac's back and gently stroking the hair from Stiles' forehead. He wasn't hungry, and he doubted that either male would be hungry when they woke up either. He dug through a basket of clean laundry yet to be put away, and fished out socks and a hooded sweatshirt. 

Silently, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him as he walked into the main part of their loft. He ran a hand over his face, shuffling over to the couch and leaned back against it, sweatshirt folded over his knee as he pulled the black ankle socks on. He could smell Boyd's presence in the loft, the scent along bringing stinging tears to Derek's eyes and he moved to cradle his face in his hands. Finally alone, finally able to feel. 

So Derek did just that, he let the feelings of lost, love, anger, pain and hurt course through his veins, to transform his pulled together demeanor into how he felt on the inside. So small. Incredibly small. He cried quietly against his palms, the tears wetting his skin quickly, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep himself from making any noises. He didn't want either younger male to hear him breaking, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces as he mourned. 

Derek swallowed as he stood up, shaking his head as he wiped over his wet cheeks with the back of his hands. He pulled his sweatshirt on quickly, fixing the hood over his head as he moved over to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee for himself, moving over to start fixing a fresh kettle of water. Next, Derek wet a sponge in the empty sink, wiping over all the counter tops, wiping down the handle to the fridge. Anything to keep himself busy, he told himself. Anything. 

He swept over the kitchen floor as well, shaking his head as more thoughts of Boyd emerged. He turned the stove off and moved the kettle to a cool burner, not wanting to wake Isaac or Stiles before they had to awaken. He moved over to the kitchen, righting pillows on the couch from the floor and moved to pull fresh blankets to be used later from something that Stiles' had told him was a hope chest. Whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean.

He piled four or five blankets on top of each other on one end of the couch, clearing away the coffee table of items that didn't belong before he moved it to be against the wall out of the way. He looked towards the clock on the wall, it was nearing seven, way too early to vacuum, and Derek didn't want to chance it. He wiped dust from the entertainment center with the TV that Stiles had moved out of his bedroom to the living room for pack nights. He wiped his hands over his chest, licking over his lips as he moved back to the kitchen.

He pulled a coffee cup from a top cupboard, setting it down in front of the coffee pot before he poured some into it. Derek didn't add anything to sweeten it, preferring it black and heavy on his taste buds. He had just set the pot back in the cradle when the shuffling of feet down the hall way caught his attention. A blurry eyed Isaac turned the corner, a soft smile breaking over his features as he looked at his Alpha. 

"Mornin' baby." Derek whispered as he watched his lover round the counter space and turned into the living room. His arms coming up to open and Derek set his coffee cup down. His arms wrapped tightly around Isaac's shoulders as Isaac leaned against his chest, lithe arms around his waist, his cheek resting on his chest. Derek rubbed over his back, leaning down to press a kiss to Isaac's cheek, breathing him in. 

"Morning Daddy." Isaac replied, turning his head up to catch Derek's mouth in a kiss, swiping his tongue across Derek's bottom lip before he pulled away. "Do we still have creamer? Stiles' is awake, he just had to pee." Isaac told him, pulling away from his Alpha completely to check the fridge, a triumphant smile on his face as he pulled out a nearly full container of French Vanilla creamer. Derek moved to reheat the kettle, letting the luke warm water come to a boil for the human.

"I feel like shit." Stiles said as he walked out into the living room, a pair of sweats pulled on over the panties he had fallen asleep in, although he was still wearing Derek's shirt. Not that he minded of course, and he knew that the pack wouldn't mind it either. "I mean, I know I look like shit too, you don't have to comment about it. Oh thank fuck, someone put the kettle on." Stiles walked into the kitchen, reaching for a cup and poured some water into it, reaching into the fridge for sliced lemon. 

"Derek did, he cleaned too, from the looks of it. And you don't look like shit, by the way. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful." Isaac told him seriously, stepping around Stiles as he filled a cup with coffee and creamer, leaning into the counter as Stiles rolled his eyes and put a lemon slice in his hot water and added a small amount of organic honey, and a spoonful of sugar. 

"Don't lie to me, Izzy. It's not nice. Saying such sweet things to a hormonal and sensitive pregnant me is a huge mistake. I might cry." He warned the beta, pointing at him before he grabbed his cup and took a testing sip of it. He shrugged at the taste, it wasn't like Boyd used to help him make it, but it would do. Just the thought of that made him want to cry, clearing his throat as Isaac leaned over to brush their shoulders together, comforting and scenting him slightly.

"He's not lying, Stiles." Derek reassured him, watching the two males as he sipped his dark brewed coffee. Isaac moved to wrap one arm around Stiles' shoulders, bringing him into his side as he towered over the other male, kissing his temple as they both drank their own drinks and turned towards Derek. The Alpha sitting down at the bar, legs spread as he balanced himself on the stool below him. "You are beautiful, Stiles. Don't forget that, or second guess it." 

The affirmation made Isaac smile, giving Stiles a squeeze as he passed by Derek, setting his coffee down next to his Alpha's and kissed his cheek before he made his way back into their bedroom. Isaac had always been so good about making their bed every morning, keeping their room neat and orderly. Not ordered by Derek though, rather something that his own father had beaten into him, only now he enjoyed it. He kept their den neat, he made sure his Alpha knew he could care and provide around the house.

Stiles nodded his head, looking small in the kitchen and Derek motioned for him to come over for him. He opened his arms as Stiles neared him, setting his own cup down on the counter with the other cups, and slotted between Derek's spread thighs, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pressed his face into Derek's shoulder, letting out a quiet whimper as Derek ran his fingers up and over Stiles' spine, the other hand stilling him in the middle of his back, keeping him held in place against him.

"It hurts so bad, Der. I feel like I can't breathe, I can't go in our room, I can't do it. I know I need to, but I can't." Stiles' voice was low, hollow and broken, his arms gripping tightly around the fabric of the sweatshirt he was holding onto. Derek held him tightly, moving one hand up to cup the back of the others neck, thumb stroking softly like he had done this so many times to Isaac. "What am I gonna do? Where am I gonna go?" Derek's wolf whined high and low inside of him, wanting to protect Stiles for as long as he was allowed to.

"Shh, shhh. You're going to stay here, Stiles. You're home with Is and I. It's gonna be okay. I know it hurts, darling, I know it does." Derek comforted him, stroking through his hair as the youth cried into his shoulder. "It hurts so long, I know it does, you know it does. It hurts for so long, and it's going to be okay. Lydia and Scott will be here soon, and Allison." He whispered, turning his head to kiss at Stiles' tear streaked cheek. "They'll help you, okay? We'll all help you."

He knew it was true, and Stiles did too. Everyone was going to be there for him, to help him, and comfort him and love him as much as they could. He knew that his father would come too, as soon as he was able to, to bring his child in his arms and let him cry. For far too long it had just been the two of them, just John and Stiles. But their family grew, it was always growing larger or smaller. Stiles didn't want to loose anyone anymore, he didn't want to loose the ones that he loved and care for so much. Not anymore, God, he couldn't handle it.

"They'll be here in about thirty minutes or so. They're gonna meet at Lydia's first and than come here." Isaac said as he entered the kitchen, setting his phone down on the counter, watching on as his Alpha comforted the mate of his deceased best friend. "I told them to bring movies and snacks." He said, sliding behind Derek, his arms wrapping around his Alpha's and hugging Stiles as well. "You should call your Dad, though, before the others get here, yeah?" He offered and the human nodded his head, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he pulled away slightly. 

"I love you guys." He whispered, kissing Derek on his cheek and leaned over him to kiss Isaac's as well. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to stay strong, he needed something, anything. He couldn't drink, he wouldn't. The child growing inside of him didn't deserve the abuse of a bad parent. "Do, do you think that when everyone is gone, maybe, maybe we could cuddle in your guys bed again?" He asked and Derek nodded his head quickly. "And maybe, you should, or could, I mean would you... Would you nurse from me again?" He thought back to the night before, the contact of being so close to someone, his child being protected and his body being loved, made him forget about the pain flooding in him.

"Derek would love to. I have to go into work later tonight though, I have to get time off and explain to them all that has happened to my boss." Isaac answered before his lover could, nodding his head at the human. Isaac worked at a warehouse that made and provided hospital parts, luckily for them all, it was owned and operated by another werewolf, who was always so good to Derek and his pack.

"I'd love to, okay?" Derek agreed, nodding his head at him, looking down at him before he let his arms fall off from around the youth who nodded and sniffled before he went back into the bedroom, digging through his old jeans for his phone. He shut the door as dialed his Dad's phone number at the Police Department and sat down on his roommates bed. Or was it considered his room as well? Back in the kitchen, Derek turned to look at Isaac, the beta's head tipping to the side and his eyebrow raised at him.

"What? It's going to be okay, you know that I don't mind at all. He needs the comfort, you need the comfort. Both of you need this, I'm not mad, I'm not upset, Derek. I want you both to be okay. I love you, and I love him. He needs us, he needs you. He needs his Alpha." He whispered, head dipping down and his face hot with shame that he had potentially upset or made his lover mad at him. But the soft touch of fingertips rubbing under his chin made him look up, Derek flashing his red eyes and Isaac's flashed gold in response. 

"I'm not mad at you, Isaac. I'm not mad at anyone. I just need you to know, that I love you, okay? You're mine. No matter what happens, no matter what, you are loved. And you will always, always be loved." He said and Isaac's eyes filled with tears and he nodded his head, sinking into his Alpha's chest. "If something happens to me, Isaac, you and Stiles need to stay together, okay? Always." He whispered against Isaac's neck as he hid his face there, inhaling him deeply as he hugged him close. 

"I love you." Isaac said back to him, voice muffled by the sweatshirt that he was hiding his face against. "I love you so much, Daddy. We will, always, okay, I promise." The beta echoed after him, turning his face in towards Derek's capturing his mouth in a needy, open mouthed kiss, his body flooding with pain at the thought of loosing Derek the way that Stiles had lost Boyd. The way they had both lost Erica and Boyd. "Always." He said one final time as they pulled away from each other, and Derek nodded his head at him. 

"Good boy, Daddy's perfect beautiful boy." Derek cupped Isaac's cheek, stroking his thumb over the youths jaw as he stared at him. He took him in, studying him and dedicating his face to memory. "Now, sit down. Finish your coffee with me." He instructed, pulling Isaac to turn around to sit down on one of his strong thighs and picked up his own coffee and Isaac did the same. He leaned back against his Daddy's strong chest, hands cupping his mug as he began to drink his own happily.

Derek and Isaac sat there, both of them sipping from their cups, content to be close and comfort each other. Derek worked a mark onto the back of Isaac's neck, small and angry red with the work of his tongue and teeth, Isaac biting his lip to keep still as he drank from his cup. He lived for moments like this, soft and sweet, time slipping past them but neither caring because they were together. And that was more than enough for the both of them. They sat there as Stiles' low voice sounded from the bedroom and his cup of water grew cold. 

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door before it was being slid open that Isaac made the move of getting off of Derek's lap, but the Alpha wrapped an arm around him to keep him in place. Though their relationship was known, Derek never openly went out of his way to touch, nor kiss Isaac in front of the other, that was unless it was just Boyd and Stiles, or one and the other. But this, the heart break of loosing Boyd, it made his wolf want to show affection towards the Beta, towards all of them.

"Hey guys." Scott said lowly, entering with his hand holding onto Allison's as he looked at them. Lydia shuffling in with Jackson behind them, her eyes searching for Stiles, and Derek prompted Isaac to get off of his lap and motioned towards the bedroom. "He talking to his dad?" The tan puppy eyed male asked, his werewolf picking up on the tones of Stiles' voice and Isaac nodded his head. 

"Yeah, he's probably been in there for about twenty five minutes or so. No scent of anxiety." Derek spoke as Isaac moved over to hug each of their visitors, holding onto Lydia tightly before he hugged Jackson, the once passionate rage filled man was now hugging onto the beta, his beautifully colored eyes shutting as a tear fell down his cheek. "It's gonna be a rough day, for all of us I know. But he wants you guys to help him go in he and Boyd's room."

A low cry escaped Lydia who stumbled in against the back of her best friend, and the huntress turned around to catch her, hugging her closely against her chest as the strawberry blond female cried. Derek felt her pain, could feel the pull of wanting to protect and comfort all of them surged through his chest. "It's okay, Lyds." He whispered without thinking it through, his arms opening up for her. 

Within a blink of his eyes, small arms were folding in around him, a chest heaving with sobs against his own. His face pressed against hair that smelled of almonds and milk, arms hooking tight around her trim waist and he lifted her up more, one hand cradling the back of her head as he stood holding her, the tips of her shoe clad feet barely touching the floor. He crooned at her, the same way he did his Beta and for Stiles, swaying side to side, hugging her as tightly as she was hugging him. 

"It's okay, sunshine, it's okay. It's okay. He's right here, he's right here with us. Stiles is alright, I promise. I promise, he's right here." Derek hushed her, slowly setting her back down on the ground as she calmed down. He pulled his arms from around her, another body taking her place. "Jackson." He whispered softly, and the male he had turned to save him let out a low growl. He never claimed Derek as his Alpha and he never claimed him as his beta. Never. Not until now.

"I know, I know. It's okay, it's okay." He let the younger male nuzzle into his neck, scenting him and at the same time drawing Derek's scent onto him as well. "We're all here." He waved for the remaining bodies to join him, each one of them stepping forward in a tight hug, a standing pile of wolves and humans. "We have to be strong, all of us. All of us need to be strong for Stiles." He reminded them all in a low tone, listening as Stiles promised his dad he'd come and see him tomorrow, that he just needed to sleep for a while, and that his baby was perfectly healthy and safe.

"He's right, Derek's right. Stiles needs us, his baby needs us. He's always been there for us, he's always been there for us and we need to be there for him. All of us." Scott agreed as they hugged for a moment longer before they all began to pull away. Scott began to pull away, Allison following after him, and Isaac after her, Lydia and Jackson following them to the living room. It was there that Allison pulled her backpack off, tossing is on the couch with a bunch of movies and various snacks in it. 

"Hey guys." Stiles' low voice erupted through the silence of the room, Derek had taken his spot back at the bar, drinking the last few sips of his coffee. It was a huge pile of hugs and love and crying as each of them encased Stiles into a hug. It took nearly an hour before they were moving to sit down on the blanket covered floor, thanks to Derek, who had also set up the DVD player and popped pop corn as all of them expressed how sorry they were, that they loved him, that they were there for him, and his little one. 

"You gonna join us?" Jackson asked towards Derek as he threw some things in the garbage, he was standing up on the edge of the blanket. Stiles was laying in the middle of it on his back, his belly being rubbed by Lydia who was curled against one side, Allison laying behind her, and Scott behind him. Isaac was sitting on his free side, arm slung over behind the couch that he was leaning back on, his fingers stroking through Stiles' hair. 

"Yeah, just... yeah. Is it okay, if I..." Derek trailed off at the confusion that laced over all of their faces except for Isaac who had turned to look at him, Stiles pushing play on the remote, something that Derek didn't care to see, or pretend to pay attention to. Being in his wolf form would be easier, he could curl over their feet, rest his head in Isaac's lap and nap, or pretend to nap as he took in the packs smells, their heart beats, the love they had for each other. "Nevermind, yeah, yeah, go ahead. I'll take the end spot, Jacks." He waved at him, running his hands under cold water as he washed them.

Derek took his time washing his hands, also washing up their cups from earlier before he wiped his hands on a tea towel and edged forward. His pack looked so happy, all so comfortable and content as Lydia whispered things to Stiles about how much she loved him, how she had tried to call him through the night but couldn't. Stiles had hushed her with a kiss to her cheek, telling her to shut up if it didn't involve the movie. His comment drew laughs from each of them, and Derek shuffled in closer yet again. 

Jackson was laying on his side, one arm hooked around Isaac's waist, his fingers sprawled out over Stiles' arm who had his head turned to the side, arguing with Scott over Avengers and who was the best leader. Lydia's head was on Stiles' shoulder, eyes falling shut already, a tale tell sign that the female had little to no sleep the night before. Allison was laughing at her boyfriends replies, rolling her eyes as Isaac shuffled down a bit more so he was reclined rather than sitting up straight, fingers still twisted in Stiles' messy hair. 

Derek took in a deep breath, slowly lowering himself in behind Jackson, the younger male instantly letting him slot in behind him. The pack smelled complete now, with his own heavy scent added to the mix of smells and personalities. He held one hand behind his head, propping it up as he rolled over on his side, looking out over the pack, his eyes resting on Stiles' pregnant belly where the human rubbed at it mindlessly. He reached over Jackson and Isaac, pressing tightly to the blond males backside, but neither cared. His hand carted over Stiles' stomach, fingers spanning out over it before he withdrew his hand.

"You should get some sleep, dude. You look like hell." Scott told him with a gentle smile and Derek rolled his eyes, picking his hand up to give the tanned beta the middle finger. It drew quiet laughs from those still awake, Isaac's eyes drifting over to him to give him a grin and nodded his head in silent agreement. He curled his arm under his head, laying it down on it and letting out a quiet yawn. He pressed his face against the back Jackson's neck, his eyes shutting. 

So he drowned out the sound of the TV and their talking, instead just focusing on the breathing that surrounded him, the steady heart beats of each of them, and their scents. He wrapped himself up in it and let it consume him, his inner wolf was happy to be with his pack, each of them locked around and against each other, tucked safe in the Alpha's den. His eyes felt heavy, even as they were closed, his arm curling around the body before him tighter as he nuzzled into soft hair and let himself drift away.

He didn't dream of anything, just black. Exhaustion took over, his body limp and unresponsive as the bodies in their pack pile began to dwindle. After the first two movies, Lydia had awoken before the third could start, and Stiles had looked at her, Allison, and Scott, nodding towards the hallway that lead to his room. Isaac had fallen asleep against Stiles, waking at the jerky movements as they all began to move. He simple kissed at Stiles' cheek, checking the time before getting up and heading into his own room to get himself somewhat decent to pop into work and stop by a store to grab something for dinner.

Leaving Derek asleep wrapped around a comfortable looking Jackson who was relishing in the closeness of the Alpha that used to scare the shit out of him. With shaky hands, Stiles and Lydia had opened up his door to he and Boyd's room, the smell of his lovers cologne and natural smell making his eyes swell with tears. All four of them had stumbled into the room, each of them making their way to the bed. Lydia held Stiles' hand, stroking over the top of his hand as Scott began to dig through his dresser.

They worked on pulling out all of Stiles' own clothes, the deep blush that arose when Scott found his special section making his best friend stumble backwards before skipping it completely. Allison peering at him with a soft smile and a nudge of their shoulders. Lydia had just looked at Scott blankly and rolled her eyes, standing up to gather up all of the things he had been embarrassed of and put them into a basket that they were filling. It was Lydia, of course she knew, she knew everything.

It was when Allison was helping him gather up electronics that they could find homes for in the living room that a photo roll from a photo booth slipped out from his laptop and it shattered Stiles further. He and Boyd were pressed together happily in the first one, the second one, their lips connected, and on the third one, Boyd's face was pressed against an out of frame Stiles' stomach, a wide smile spread out over his lips and arms curled around his lovers waist. Stiles bent down to reach for it, but Lydia beat him to it, pushing it into his hands before she hugged him.

"We'll get it framed, Stiles, okay? We'll get it framed and it'll go out where you and your baby can look at it every day." She whispered into his ear, Allison hugging him from behind as Scott pulled all three of them into his chest, he knew his best friend was hurting, so incredibly filled with pain that he could feel it from all corners of the room. He promised that he'd buy them a frame for it, that his mom would love to help him pick one out, and that they loved him, all of them did.

Isaac had ducked into the room as they pulled away, looking shy as he rubbed over the back of his neck, letting them know that he had to make it to work somehow and didn't want to wake up Derek. Scott had quickly nodded his head, giving Allison a kiss on the cheek as Stiles allowed them to use his jeep, hugging both of the werewolves tightly before they left the loft as quietly as they could. He turned back towards Allison who had taken Scott's place at the dresser, and Lydia who was folding each item into the basket.

"You know, we can just dump it all on Derek and Isaac's bed, really, Lyd. It'd be so much more easier than folding everything anyway." He offered with a shrug as he gathered up an armful of flannels and hoodies that he was lucky if they'd still fit him before nodding across the hall at the mentioned room. Allison laughed and shook her head, scooping up more of Stiles' clothes from the dresser before she was leading the way.

"He's going to kill you for making a mess of his perfect room, you know." Lydia had rolled her eyes but grabbed the basket anyway, filling it up with unfolded clothes and stepped across the hall to the Alpha and Beta's room. Stiles just snorted out a laugh and shot her a kiss as he turned the light on with his elbow and dumped his armful onto the bed, Allison doing the same before they both turned towards Lydia.

"You know you want to." Allison grinned at her, pointing both index fingers her way and Stiles nodded his head, pumping his fist up in the air in mock dance. The female smiled at the both of them, shooting them a little look of defiance before she stepped close towards the edge of the bed and dumped it's contents on top of the growing pile, holding the basket up for them to inspect.

"Happy now? God, if he gets angry I'm blaming it on the pregnant one." She teased them as they all filed back down to Stiles' room, where he declared he had enough clothes, and that with all his college things in his bag and his laptop and the photo, he was pretty sure he'd make it until the next time they came over. It went unsaid that they'd keep it the way it was, Boyd's things in place where he had left them before he was taken from them.

"I just need one more thing, and than I'm okay." Stiles said, reaching out and pulled his favorite fluffy pillow he didn't want to spend another night without. As he reached for it, hugging it against his chest and inhaled the scent of the two of them mixed together. A clatter of chain and metal hit the floor causing them all to look down, a necklace that Stiles was always wearing. But he had taken it off a week ago, it rubbing against his skin slicked with sweat and put it in safe keeping.

"Oh, Stiles." Allison whispered, bending down to pick it up and handed it over to Stiles. His fingers curling around it, pressing the pendant against his palm, closing his fist around it. It hadn't been intended for him, but Boyd had presented it to him none the less. Stiles had overlooked the small engraved <>E&B on the back, and instead just said that he loved it, and insisted Boyd put it on him. 

"It's okay, I promise, ladies, it's okay." Stiles told them with a soft sniffle, nodding at the both of them before motioning for Derek's room once more. It was in there that he put his pillow on the center of the bed among the other pillows, slipping the necklace into the front pocket of his pack back that was set at the end of the bed. Allison leaned against him from behind, hugging him as Lydia slotted against his side, the three of them looking down at Stiles' belly before they returned to the living room. 

Stiles settled between the two females on the floor once more, Jackson looking at them through barely open lids as Allison doled out snacks for them. Candy, of course, delicious sweet chocolate and gummy worms that Stiles kissed her for, telling her she was a goddess as they got comfortable once more. Scott arrived twenty minutes later, smiling at them as he nodded towards the clock. It was getting rather late. 

"I gave Isaac the jeep, by the way. So don't get freaked out when you notice Roscoe's not in the parking lot." Scott told him as Allison stood up and embraced him, kissing under his jaw softly. "Sorry I was gone so long man, it's a longer walk than I thought. And I didn't want your dad called on me for running like a mad man through the streets." He offered with a small shrug and Stiles laughed loudly as Lydia helped him stand up.

"You're such a loser. Ally, why are you with him again?" He asked, arching a playful brow at her and she just pursed her lips in thought before silencing Scott with a kiss before he could whine about it. "You guys should get home though, thanks for being here. I'm heading over to dad's tomorrow, if you can meet me there you totally can. No rush or pressure at all." He said waving his hands as Lydia bent down to whisper to Jackson that it was time to go.

In stirring Jackson awake, Derek's eyes fluttered open as well, taking in Lydia's face as she looked at him, offering him a soft smile. He realized that he was still holding onto Jackson and groaned lowly as he rolled over onto his back, feet flexing as he stretched out his legs and popping his knuckles into place as he tried to wake himself up. Jackson sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face, sitting up before standing up next to Lydia.

"Thanks for letting us invade your space, Derek." Scott said as he slung Allison's backpack over his shoulder and yawned into the back of his hand as he smiled at Derek. The Alpha just nodded, his eyes still trying to adjust to light as he fought himself to wake up fully. But the small few hours worth of a nap that he had taken, didn't seem like enough. If anything it was just a tease, he looked about, his eyes looking around for Isaac.

"Isaac has my Jeep, he'll be home whenever he can get things straightened out at work." Stiles said to him as Scott pressed into his side for a hug, and Jackson pushed under his arm on the other side, sandwiching Stiles in the middle of them. "He shouldn't be too long, I don't think. But what do I know? He might stop off to get another scarf." He teased with a roll of his eyes as hugged each female tightly, kissing their cheeks as they waved at Derek, who still lay on the floor, getting his bearings. "Love you!" Stiles called as he stood in the living room, hand rubbing over his stomach. 

A chorus of 'love you's rang back his way as the loft door opened and closed, Stiles bending some to pick up a package of Swedish Fish Allison had left him from the couch, popping one into his mouth. He watched as Derek yawned yet again, his head tipping from side to side as he sat up straight, arms stretching over his head before he stretched those long arms down towards his toes. Stiles was in awe, and a little jealous that Derek could stretch himself that way without his belly getting in the way. 

"You want me to cook something up?" Derek asked as he looked at Stiles, eyes narrowing in on the candy he was eating, but Stiles just shook his head, placing another one of the candies on his tongue as the Alpha watched him. "Those things are so unhealthy for you." The elder werewolf told him, but he didn't care, and Derek didn't get up to stop him from eating them, so he let it slide. He was happy that the youth had somewhat of an appetite. 

"I deserve them, we deserve them." Stiles smiled, hand sliding over the swell of his belly before finishing the one in his mouth and put the bag down on the coffee table as he wandered over that way. He reached down for Derek's hands, offering to help him as the man just stared at him. Derek arched a brow at him, looking at the hands and Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not invalid, dick, let me help you." The human huffed out and Derek let himself grab Stiles' hands put stood up mostly on his own. 

"You wanna catch a shower or anything?" Derek asked raising a brow as he looked down at the mess of blankets and pillows that lay on the floor. He supposed that he should pick them up, fold them into squares and put them back in their places. But Stiles shook his head once more, eyes following Derek's to look down at the comfortable bed he had made for the pack and nodded towards it with a soft smile.

"Help me make it smaller, lay out here with me? Just for a little bit, until Isaac gets home or whatever?" He offered and while Derek didn't like that Stiles was laying on the floor so much today he just simply nodded his head, letting Stiles boss him around as he folded blankets in on themselves and put some spare ones up to be in a slanted shape off of the couch. "And that's?" Derek rolled his eyes and gestured towards it.

"For your back, oh smart one." Derek told him with a slight click of his tongue, once more gesturing for Stiles to lay down. "You need the support on your back okay? We don't need you moaning and groaning tomorrow that you shouldn't have laid on the floor for so long. I'm not gonna be held responsible." Derek made a valid point, so Stiles just moved to sit down gingerly, back comfortable against the small mountain of blankets that Derek had made for him.

"Oh, oh, yeah. That's good man. That's really good. You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Stiles said pointing at him before his facial features softened, thinking back on last night and the smell of his pleasure must have hit Derek because the wolf was sneaking closer against him. "If you don't want to... you know," He gestured towards his growing breasts and shook his head some. "You don't have to." Stiles didn't want Derek to feel obligated to do so because he liked it, or because he was mourning. 

"Shut up, I promised that I would, didn't I? If I let you or Isaac down, I'm never going to hear the end of it. He likes it, you know. You being here with us, needing him." Derek shared and Stiles nodded his head, he knew it. He knew that Isaac liked to please, lived for the attention and praise that Derek or anyone else for that matter gave him. "He loves it, he's always loved having you here though." He told him quietly, settling in next to Stiles, situated so that his head was level with Stiles' shoulder, and the human hummed. 

"I've always loved being here. It just, it felt right, you know? When Boyd suggested it I knew it was where we were supposed to be." Stiles confessed, his eyes swelling with large tears before he brushed them away with his finger tips. "This is home, you know? I mean home is my dad's place too, but this is our home. And it was going to be for a while, until we decided to move, when this little one got bigger." He swallowed and shook his head, rubbing comforting circles against his stomach.

"You and little one are always going to be home with us, no matter where we live, you know that right? No matter where Isaac and I go, he wants you with us, and I want you with us." Derek comforted him gently, leaning his head down on Stiles' shoulder and set his larger hand on top of Stiles' that was resting on his stomach. "Both of you." He whispered quietly, fingers stroking over his belly, rubbing his cheek against the ball of the human's shoulder. Stiles let out a small sob and bent down to press his face against the top of the Alpha's hair.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, it's okay..." Derek soothed him, hand sliding up and over his stomach a few times, holding his hand over the top of the bump as he shrunk down a little bit more. He wasn't used to comforting other people, just Isaac... But maybe, maybe it might be the same if he tried. "I got you, beautiful boy. Daddy's got you, both of you." He whispered to him, feeling the humans heart skip a beat. Stiles didn't object, so he continued to press his luck, taking another chance.

"Look at how beautiful you are, darling. Just look at that beautiful belly you have." He slipped down more, one arm reaching across Stiles to rest his hand against the blankets below him, leaning down to drag his nose over the fabric that covered the place he was loving. "So gorgeous, you know that though, don't you baby? Perfect Mama." He pressed kisses to the skin, glancing towards Stiles' face. The human was flushed, his eyes no longer leaking tears but closed, his mouth parted just the smallest amount. 

"Take your shirt off for me," Derek whispered, not a command nor a question, leaving it open ended so that Stiles could push him away if he wanted to. But Stiles was like his Beta, blossoming under the attention, the affection, the tenderness that the Alpha was showing him. He sat up slightly, moving to pull his shirt off rather clumsily but Derek didn't say anything. He just ran his hands over the hairless expanse of his under arms, fingers ghosting over his hairless armpits as well. 

"That's it baby, God, you're so good for me." Derek shifted, one leg between both of Stiles' as he held himself up on either side of his hips. His nose trailed between the space of his breasts, hot air and beard making the skin turn pink. "Look at how lovely you are, Stiles. Look at that gorgeous belly, filled with life." He commented, bending down to press kisses along the taunt skin, Stiles' breath catching in the back of his throat, one hand coming to rest on Derek's shoulder, but he didn't speak. He didn't want to ever not be hearing Derek's voice.

"And your chest, baby, God, it's getting bigger every day, isn't it? Soon they'll be big enough for me to palm through your shirt, to press against Isaac's back as you fuck him." He whispered, eyes flickering shut as he imagined watching the two of them together, Stiles' heavy breasts leaking along his Beta's back, dripping down onto his abused hole. "Do you want me to give those tits of yours attention, baby?" He asked, voice thick with lust as he trailed his nose under one of them, eyes opening up and looking towards Stiles' face.

"Yes, please, God, please. I just want... I want to feel loved, I want to feel anything but pain, Derek, Daddy, please?" Stiles tried the word out, and it felt right leaving his tongue, directed towards the Alpha who was bathing him in loving words, gentle strokes, and the softest of kisses that he didn't even know Derek was possible of giving. The Alpha grumbled in delight, liking how Stiles called him Daddy, just the way that he liked it when Isaac called him Daddy. His two beautiful and loving boys.

"I will, sweetheart, I will." He comforted him and pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles' chest and pulled away just a small amount. "Can we take your pants off, it's okay if you don't want to." He whispered but Stiles was nodding his head feverishly, moving his hands down to reach for the waist band, but Derek's hands caught them as he steadied himself on his knees. "Let me do it, baby. Just relax, let Daddy take care of you." He told him, letting Stiles pull his hands away before Derek replaced his hands where the humans had once been.

He slowly began to work them down, fingers pulling against the fabric in his hands as Stiles' lifted his hips for him. Derek smiled downwards at him, pulling them down all the way, and moved Stiles' legs to be pushed together and put them over one of his shoulders. He stroked over Stiles' exposed thighs, brushing over his knees before he pulled the pants off from around the humans ankles and set them down on the floor beside them.

"There we go, look at you. So gorgeous." Derek praised him, eyeing the black lace panties he had changed into this morning and smiled at him. "You comfortable like this, baby, this okay?" He asked, moving closer between the human's legs. Derek leaned down again, mouthing over Stiles jaw as Stiles nodded his head and licked over his dry lips. He couldn't summon any words so he just nodded his head more, hands sliding over Derek's strong back.

"Good, good. I like you like this, nothing but thin lace covering you, belly bare and chest swollen for my mouth." Derek whispered to the human, and bent down to press kisses all along Stiles' collar bone, hands sliding over his sides and dragging along the skin of his ribs. "So stunning." The Alpha breathed over the skin that was growing wet from his mouth. One of Stiles' hands threaded through the hair on the back of his head, giving it a pull towards his chest.

"I'll get there, baby, I promise. Just let me drink you in more, let me take in the sight of your pregnant belly below me." Derek promised to Stiles, and it made the whiskey eyed boy let out a low sound of approval from the back of his throat. "Love when you let out sounds for me, baby, it's so sexy." The Alpha encouraged him as his mouth teased kisses along the perimeter of one of the youths hardening nipples. His hand came to rub over Stiles' stomach, letting out a soft sigh as he watched his hand move in circles over him.

"So delicate and ready to be plucked." Derek told him and Stiles hips moved up slowly, grinding himself down against the floor as he felt arousal flood in his belly, and send blood towards his cock. Derek inhaled deeply, breathing him in as he moved his mouth, so close to the place that Stiles wanted his mouth to be. "Good boy, been so patient for me, haven't you? Daddy's good boy." The praise made Stiles sigh as he looked down at Derek. 

The Alpha was still wearing his sweatshirt and his basketball shorts, way too many clothes. Stiles wanted to feel his warm skin against his own, to soak him in and wrap himself up his arms and push against his furry chest. Derek looked up at him, watching as Stiles pushed him by the shoulders slightly, chewing his bottom lip before he looked Derek in the eyes. He could see the pain in them, knew that feeling was reflected in his own, and licked over his lips as he watched the human, continuing to push Derek away until he was far enough away from him.

"Take your sweatshirt off." Stiles breathed out, the sound of the sentence running down Derek's spine and he agreed. Slowly he reached with one hand behind him, grabbing a handful of the fabric before he pulled it over his head and off of him, tossing it to the side of them so that he was left bare chested in front of the panting youth. Stiles reached out, hands laying flat against his strong pecs and let out a soft moan of being able to touch him.

"Is that what you wanted, to touch me?" He asked and Stiles' face flooded with blood, a swift nod and Derek smiled at him. "It's alright darling, nothing to be ashamed of, you touch, alright? Anywhere, any part." He reassured Stiles and bent forward again, mouth finding Stiles' sensitive bud of a nipple, and pressed his lips against it, pulling it between his teeth softly. Stiles' arched his back into him, offering up more of his chest as his head tipped back against the couch. 

"That's it baby, good boy. Let Daddy help you, let me love your body. Worship it right now." He told him, mouth closing around his nipple once more, tongue curling around it as he suckled on it, one hand coming up to brush his thumb over the other one. He moved his other hand on one of Stiles' that was still touching his chest and lead it around to his back, placing it against his skin before he dropped it between Stiles' thighs. 

"Harder, yeah? Just a little harder..." Stiles lead him and Derek easily complied, suctioning his mouth more over the hard bud on his tongue and sucked deeper, teeth digging in just slightly were his nipple ended and his areola began. "Oh, fuck, that. Ju-just like that Daddy." Stiles breathed out, all airy and sweet, his fingernails digging into the skin on Derek's lower back. Derek counted it as a win as he continued on like that, feeling Stiles' free hand roaming over his sides and down over his abs. 

"Mmm, my sweet boy, nipples are going to be so puffy and pink when I'm done." He promised and Stiles let out a groan, moving one hand down to touch himself through the silky material of the panties that he was wearing. "Good boy, good boy. Jerk your cock for me sweetness." He encouraged him, moving his mouth over to the other nipple, repeating the actions that left Stiles hard, leaking and slumped below him. Derek moved one hand to gently massage the soft skin of his thighs, easing him further into relaxation and bliss.

"Keep this one hard for me, Stiles," Derek told him, reaching for the hand that was holding onto Derek's side to guide his thin fingers up to one of his wet nipples. "Pinch and squeeze it for Daddy. Soon you'll be giving milk, won't you baby? Gonna feed your Alpha every day, aren't you? Just like the good boy that you are." He whispered, he wouldn't drink it or let it go to waste when the child was born, but now, now he could tease him, provoke him and promise him. 

"Good boy." He whispered, watching as Stiles squeezed his nipple in tandem that Derek bit down on his other one. The human continued to tease over his manhood, fingers trailing up and down his length as he groaned and pushed harder against Derek's mouth. God he felt like he was floating, somewhere on cloud nine, he never wanted to come back down. He never wanted to live in his body filled with pain and disgust with himself. He just wanted to feel love, to feel pleasure and admiration.

Derek surprised Stiles with knuckles brushing over the erection he had been teasing. The human letting out a needy moan as he squeezed his nipple harder, pushing into the mouth against his skin blindly. Any more teasing and Stiles knew that he'd be blowing his load, making it stick to his panties before it stuck to his own skin. He pushed up against the fingers that curled around his length, head tipping to the side in silent offering as he moved his free hand to grasp the back of Derek's neck. Derek replied with a grunt of his own, swirling his tongue in circles as his eyes cast upwards.

"Is that what you want, darling boy? You want to cum?" He teased, he could smell the younger males arousal, the leaking precum from the swollen head of his cock. "Daddy'll get you there, baby, you'll see." Derek breathed out, leaning down to bite tenderly at the offered chest that was pushed out. Stiles let out a curse, both hands coming to rest on Derek's shoulders, blunt nails pushing into the surface of his skin. 

"Good boy, such a perfect boy." Derek praised him, turning his face downwards so that he could lick over Stiles' stomach, licks turning into open-mouthed kisses. The human mewled below him, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Derek slip lower and lower. "I want you to do something for me, okay? Get on your knees, brace yourself on the couch." Derek instructed as he pulled away to sit up on his knees more, helping Stiles sit up straight. 

Derek watched as the other male did as he asked him to do, watching as Stiles' arms folded so he could rest his cheek on one of his arms, looking at Derek from over his shoulder. He was raised up on his knees, his spine aching just a little bit from the change of position, but he wasn't complaining. He liked the attention, the hungry look in Derek's eyes as he looked over Stiles' ass covered in the black lace. 

"So gorgeous." He whispered to the form below him, moving closer to him, both hands holding onto Stiles' hips as he leaned over him. He drug his mouth over the mans shoulder blades, fingers massaging the hips that he was holding onto. "God, I wish you could see what I'm seeing right now, darling. So, just fucking delicious, just want to drink you in." Derek said to him, and he knew that was what he was going to do. Stiles shivered under him, his eyes dipping shut as he felt Derek's tongue stroke down his spine. 

"That's it, you want me to, don't you baby? Lick and eat you until you're ready to cum." He pressed his face against the younger males back, breathing in his heady intoxicating scent, his own cock was hard and waiting, but this wasn't about it. This was about Stiles. This was for Stiles, but he wasn't going to lie. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would have. "I bet your hole is nice and pretty, isn't it baby?" He moved to be bent on his knees, one hand bracing himself as the other slide over the globe of one of Stiles' cheeks. 

"Y-yes." Stiles stammered, letting out a low pant as he pushed against the hand that ghosted over him. Stiles was in heaven, every inch of his body felt hot and light, so incredibly light. All he wanted was for Derek to love him, to press into him harder, to kiss and lick over him. His muscles felt lax, like he was melting bent over the couch, his belly full of life, and his cock hard. "Isaac helped me shave in the shower." He confided in Derek and the Alpha behind him let out a low groan against his skin.

The thought of Isaac helping Stiles do something so intimate and sexy, the thought of Isaac having the human bent over slightly so that he could clean him up and shave his most sensitive part, he loved it. He wanted to see it, he wanted to help them with it. Derek moved with one hand to pull the panties down inch by inch, revealing equally mole speckled skin, along with the delicious scent of his lust at it's highest. Derek let out a soft purring sound, vibrating from his throat as he leaned down, pressing kisses along the small of Stiles' back.

"It's alright, baby, I got you." Derek told the body beneath him, pushing the panties down until they stopped at the human's knees, bunched around them. He heard the slick slap of Stiles' leaking cock against his skin, the smell of the hole that was beckoning for his tongue. The gentle gasp that Stiles let out as Derek leaned forward, tongue lightly tracing over his pucker. The sound alone, made Derek's cock stir within the fabric of his shorts. "Taste so good already." He mumbled, the taste of Stiles' thick on his tongue. 

He surged back in, his face spreading perfectly pale orbs, beard rubbing against pale skin that flushed at the contact. A high pitched moan came from Stiles, alerting Derek that he was enjoying what he was doing to him. Derek's tongue pushed broad against his entrance doing this for a few times before his tongue jabbed at the tight hole and groaned at the taste that flooded through his senses. Derek moved to wrap one arm around Stiles, fingers spreading out of his stomach rubbing it softly, as his other hand came down to begin to stroke Stiles' throbbing cock.

"Fuck, Der." Stiles whispered, sweat beading on his forehead as he pushed his hips back and forth. He fucked into the hand that was squeezing around him, and back against the tongue that was lavishing him. "God, like that, Daddy." Stiles preened from under him, turning his head down against his arm and bit down on his own flesh, trying to keep himself from crying, from cumming, or from screaming. Derek could sense his surge of emotions, conflicting and pleasurable at the same time. He stroked over Stiles' tummy more, fingers so light and gentle compared to the firm grip on his weeping cock. 

"It's alright, baby. It's alright, let it out. I got you, darling. Nothing is going to happen. I'll keep you safe." Derek whispered against his pucker, pushing his tongue inside of the loosening muscles deeper, thumb stroking over the head of Stiles' over sensitive cock. Hearing the Alpha's words Stiles let out a choked sob, his body flexing under Derek and exploded over his hand, cum leaking down against the blankets and spurting along the edge of the couch. 

But Derek didn't care, he just moved both hands to rub up and down Stiles' thighs, leaning up to press his mouth behind his ear. Derek crooned softly, moving both hands back down the humans body as he pulled his panties back in place where they belonged. Sobs and half there cries raked through Stiles' body, sniffling as Derek helped him turn around. Lips pressed against his cheek, tongue coming out to lick away the salt from his reddened cheeks. 

"Shhh, shhhh." He whispered to him, moving to sit down next to the human, pulling his sweatshirt over and helped Stiles get into it. He situated himself to be behind Stiles, sitting down with his legs spread out around the human's body. "I've got you baby, I've got you." He hushed him lowly, his arms drawn around the other male, both hands on his stomach, thumbs rubbing in slow strokes. His head was tucked over Stiles' shoulder, scenting his cheek with his own. 

"It's alright, Stiles. Just close your eyes, alright? Listen to us breathing, focus on this." He whispered, fingers drumming against his belly. Derek could feel the baby inside of him stirring, the gentle thumping of it's heart as Stiles relaxed against him, slumping back against his bare chest. "Just like that, see? I got you. I'm not going anywhere." He promised him, pressing kisses along his cheek and down his jaw. He rubbed his hand over Stiles' stomach more, pressing in closer against him from behind. 

Derek didn't know how long they had been sitting there, both of them silent as they listened to each others breathing, the others heart beats, Derek still rubbing his protruding stomach. He didn't know it had been nearly two hours of their quiet bonding, until he heard the familiar rumble of Stiles' jeep coming to a slow stop outside the complex. Derek looked about them, the mess of blankets, the smell of cum and sadness in the air, and he was shirtless at that. But he knew that Isaac wouldn't care. 

And he was right, a few minutes later, his Beta was pushing the sliding door open, making Stiles stir from his position to look at him with sleep laced eyes. Isaac was carrying a small bundle of groceries, Stiles' keys hanging from one finger. He put them down on the kitchen as he walked into it, next putting down the things he had picked up, pulling out an item from the bag and held it behind his back. Isaac was used to sadness, the pain and hurt, but never like this.

"Hi, Daddy." Isaac said in a quiet tone, sitting down on the couch next to them and pressed a kiss to the Alpha's mouth. He smiled as he leaned down and pressed he and Stiles' cheeks together before producing the gift to him. It was a small cardboard box, within it a ball of chocolate wrapped in foil. "I don't know if you like Terry's chocolate orange, but... When I'm sad, Derek always gets me one." Isaac nudged his knee against the Alpha's shoulder who was leaning into him. A slow smile spread over Stiles' face as he turned the box around in his hands.

"No, I love them. Thank you, so much." He breathed to him, turning his face up to give him a smile. Isaac beamed a smile back at him, humming out contently as he licked over his lips. "It's perfect. I'll save it for after dinner. I should probably eat something, you guys hungry?" Stiles barely gave them time to answer, before he was nodding his head. "You guys are always hungry, right? Help me up, Wolfy." He smiled, setting the box on the couch as he looked at Isaac. 

"I'll help. I'm not much help around a kitchen, but I could help you." Isaac offered at him with a grin as he moved to stand up, offering both hands out to Stiles who took them graciously. The Beta hauled the human to his feet, smiling down at him before he bent down to press his face against his tummy. "Hi, little bug." He whispered against his bump and nuzzled against it as Stiles' brushed a hand through his hair. 

"If you're going to be cooking, put some pants on, will ya?" Derek teased lowly, leaning forward to kiss the bottom of one of his ass cheeks which made Stiles jump slightly, swatting him away. "Seriously, no burns tonight. For either of you." He warned, reaching for the shirt Stiles had been wearing previously, it was his so it would work. He slipped it on before he moved to stand up as well, leaning over Stiles to kiss Isaac on the mouth, the Beta groaning at the teasing taste that was still on them.

"So, so not fair. Go, away with you." Isaac batted at Derek's chest, reaching down to grab Stiles' hand as he pulled him down the hallway to the bedroom. Stiles laughed as he let himself be lead, his fingers tightening around Isaac's hand. "Actually, make yourself useful, ya big softy. Come here and make room for Stiles' things in the dresser, and hang up some of his things too!" Isaac called and produced a pair of pajama bottoms from the pile on the bed and handed them to Stiles. 

"Come and do what?" Derek asked as he entered the room, an eyebrow arching at the mess of things on his bed. He let out a teasing growl, eyeing Stiles before he eyed the pile of clothes. Stiles simple shrugged his shoulders as he slipped into his pants, offering a smile as Derek began to pull a drawer out. "Fine. I better get a good dinner." He teased, moving to start to push some of his shirts to the side and began to put some of Stiles' tee shirts in it.

"You'll take whatever we dish out." Stiles told him, making Isaac cross his arms over his chest with a smug smile on his face. Derek just stared at them before shaking his head, brushing them off and out of the room. So while they prepared dinner, Derek set about on moving some of his things that were higher up to lower drawers so that the pregnant male wouldn't have to fight to bend down. He took special care in making sure that the panties were laid out in the top one, along with the bras that he assumed he liked wearing. Derek's cock twitching, but he pushed it from his mind. There was never going to be the right time for it. But strangely, he was alright with it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles stood still next to his father, behind him Derek stood with a hand squeezing tightly around Isaac's who is standing beside him. Beside Stiles, John is standing with his hands clasped together in front of them. They're all wearing suits, Stiles feels hot and itchy, uncomfortable in his skin and even more so in the clothes that he's wearing. But that's not the point, he tells himself. It's Boyd's funeral. Beside him is the white wooden casket that Derek paid for, beautiful flowers line a table set up with Boyd's picture resting on it. 

He wanted to cry at the sight of it, so he kept his head down, people offering their condolences, and slight touches on his shoulder. His hands are on his stomach, were he and Boyd's baby is inside of him, restless and pushing against Stiles' bladder but he pushed it from his mind. It's not the point, he tells himself once more, it's Boyd's funeral. He can't muster up the strength to look anyone in the eyes, not even Scott nor Melissa. He knows they want what is best for him, but he can't do anything, just stared down at his bump. 

He asked Derek to speak today, because he can't work up the courage, nor the strength to do anything. He's useless, as useless as he's always been, he supposed. He was able to do one thing, at the private viewing he had slipped the necklace Boyd had given into the males strong, cold hands, whispering to give it to Erica when he saw her. Tears had spilled from his cheeks, landing on Boyd's blue tuxedo coat, but he just told himself that way he'd always be with him. No matter how weird that may have sounded, even in his own brain. The onslaught of people finally came to an end, John ushering him to take his seat on a pew in the front row. So he does, sliding in next to Scott who instantly took his hand and just held it. 

Stiles has never been more thankful for his best friend. Beside him Melissa and Allison sat, Lydia bringing out the end of the pew. Isaac was sitting behind him slotted next to Jackson who was actually showing emotion. His tough exterior broken down as he held onto the weeping werewolves hand, hushing him quietly. Stiles longed for Isaac to be up at the front of the venue, the Elk's Lodge, with Derek. But Derek had kissed his head softly and pushed him towards the pews. He needed to do this alone. Derek needed to be able to be the pillar of strength that everyone needed. He had to be the one to do this, he knew that. He wanted to do the same for Erica but hadn't gotten the chance. Now he had it though.

"For those who don't know me, I'm... I'm Derek Hale." Derek began standing in front, towering over the podium that was set up. "Vernon Boyd was my best friend. I was lucky to know him, I was lucky to feel his light and love." Derek tapered off, clearing his throat slightly as he looked over towards the casket, blinking rapidly. The smells of everyone's sadness, the loss everyone was baring, made him pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"Anyone who knew Boyd, knew that he was always so stoic, quiet but when he spoke, he spoke so wisely. He held himself with such pride, no matter what anyone said or thought about him, he just... He was the guy everyone wanted on their side. He always did the right thing, he always knew what was right." Derek continued, looking towards the front pew, watching as John put his arm around Stiles' shoulders, the younger Stilinski nodding his head in agreement. That was all that he needed to know, that he was doing right by Stiles, so he continued.

"But it's not just me that he left behind, or us that considered family. It's all of you, all of us, but mostly, mostly, it was the love of his life, it was Stiles." He blinked more rapidly now, clearing his throat once more as he felt Isaac's eyes staring at him, could feel his Beta's love and wanting to hold him and tell him it was okay. "Stiles brought out the best in Boyd, the quiet guard he carried around himself was able to be lowered, he was able to laugh, to talk freely... To love so much more brilliantly."

"As most of us know, Boyd didn't have his family around. He moved around a lot, you know? His parents got divorced and he lived here with his Grandma." Derek began, wetting his lips and looked out over the crowd of people, none of his real family members had bothered to show up. "But when he found out that he was going to have a baby, that he and Stiles were going to be parents. He was so happy, he was so absolutely happy. It was amazing to see how brightly he lit up after he and Stiles found out they were going to have a child."

Stiles' heart seized in his chest, gulping and letting out a small sniffle as he leaned closer against his Father's body. He let his father bear his weight, pulling Scott' hand to rest in his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his best friend press against his side, his tears leaking through his coat. Behind him, he heard Isaac's silent whimpers of fear and sadness. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to be himself. But he kept quiet, this wasn't just for him, this was for all of them, living and dead.

"Boyd would, was an amazing father," Derek continued after he had gathered himself up enough to talk once more. "The first day he came home with the news, God, I've never seen him happier. He was humming some lullaby, one his Grandmother used to sing to him, I think, I think it was like," Derek wet his lips humming quietly before he began to sing the song as softly and clearly as he could. _Hush now, my darling, close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing in the waves, diving in the deep._

Stiles knew what song he was talking about, and he picked his head up from his fathers shoulders, opening his mouth as he let his voice mix with Derek's; _Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise, whispering words of long lost lullabies._ Derek looked directly at him, watching as tears fell from his cheeks, but singing with him, so strong and so brave. Derek never felt more love and adoration for Stiles than he did in that moment. But it wasn't just Stiles who was singing with him, no, Isaac's broken voice soon joined in as well. _Oh, won't you come with me? Where the moon is made of gold, and in the morning sun we'll be sailing. Oh, won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky, and as clouds roll be, we'll sing the song of the sea._

Each of them had heard the lullaby a thousand and one time, each time committing it to memory to sing to the unborn baby. Allison and Lydia's voice are next to join, Scott following after in a haunting tribute to the deceased man; _I had a dream last night, and heard the sweetest sound, I saw a great white light, and dancers in the round. Castles in the sand, cradles in the trees, don't cry, I'll see you by and by._ It's Scott that is moving to stand up first, drawing Stiles up with him, and like bound to do it by love and by honor the rest of the pack does the same, John and Melissa standing by their sons, gripping their hands to mask their own pains. 

_Oh, won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky, and as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea._ It's here that Derek's voice broke, his head tucking down against his chest as tears fell from his eyes, he no longer cared about trying to look like he was strong, no longer trying to remain collected and pulled together. _Oh, won't you come with me? Where the moon is made of gold? And in the morning sun, we'll be sailing free?_ Derek is silent, as is the rest of the room, his heart beat loud and thundering inside of his own chest, the prickles of tears stinging his eyes.

"Boyd, he would have loved that all of us knew it, you know?" Derek's voice is breaking, he can hear it, but he can't control it. "He would have been proud of us for carrying it on, for singing it for him. For Stiles, for their child." His bottom lip is shaking, and his knuckles turn white as he gripped onto the podium that he's holding onto for support if anything else. 

"When we look at the moon, we know he's up there watching us, waiting for us, beckoning us closer to love every day. He's the kind of man I want to be, he's the kind of person all of us should be at the end of the day." He nodded towards the crowd, letting himself be ushered towards the pews, letting his sense of hearing and feeling guide him.

Fingers wrapped around his bicep, pulling him down a row, and he realized that it's Jackson, being pulled between he and Isaac. His hand found his Beta's blindly, holding onto it as tightly as he could as pain spread through his chest, blossoming in him that made him squeeze his eyes tighter. A hand is being carted through his hair, soft cooing of his Beta's voice against his ear, low whispers of praise meet him, pulling him from his stupor, from his pain induced melt down. 

"You were perfect, Derek." Isaac is telling him, the hand still rubbing over the back of his neck. He let himself be centered, pulled back by Isaac's voice, by his touch, and his scent. "It's okay." The Beta breathed out again, and Derek opened his wet eyes looking towards Isaac who offered him the softest of little smiles. "There you are, Alpha." He whispered the last part, pushing in close against his side, Jackson pushing in from the other one, and Derek composed himself, the best that he could. His eyes turned towards the head in front of him, Stiles. 

"At this time, we'll ask the pallbearers to make their way up front. Services will be held at the Beacon Hills Cemetery." A voice boomed through the crowd and once more, Derek was standing on his feet. But not just him, there was Isaac, Jackson, Scott, John, and lastly Stiles. The wolves alone could have done it, but John had insisted, and Stiles needed the closure. The chance to hold Boyd above him one more time. One more last time. John, Stiles, and Scott stood on one side of the casket, Derek, Isaac and Jackson on the other. 

Slowly, they lifted it up, the human surprised at how heavy it was made by the wolves around them. Isaac stumbled slightly, Derek resting the casket on one shoulder, still supporting it from below with one hand to steady him. The trip out of the venue and down the stairs was quick, and before Stiles knew what was happening, they were lifting it into the back of a hearse, his throat threatening to close in on it's self. John's hand found his sons, nodding at him as they got into his police cruiser. 

Deputy's and people alike followed after the hearse, Melissa and Scott rode in the cruiser with the Stilinski men. While Lydia, Jackson, and Allison drove behind in Lydia's car. Derek and Isaac followed behind in Derek's Camaro, the windows rolled down to dull the smell of sadness that was coming from the both of them. Isaac reached over and set his hand on top of Derek's, sniffling to himself as he looked out the window. Derek wanted to comfort him, to reach out and hold him, but all he could offer at the moment was his hand giving his Beta's a tight squeeze.

"You did the right thing, singing the song." Isaac told him quietly, free hand coming up so that he could brush away tears that fell down his cheek. "I... I love you, Derek." He whispered the last part out almost silently, but he knew his Alpha would hear him. "I love you so much, okay? Just... Don't leave us, Daddy, we need you. You can't leave us." He turned to look at Derek, bringing the back of the mans hand up so he could rub his cheek against it a few times, breathing in his smell and memorizing the feel of his skin against his own. 

"I know, darling, I know. I love you too, all three of you. I'm not going any where, I'm never gonna leave you guys." He told him, letting his fingers move against the skin that Isaac was marking. "I love you so much, babyboy. Always have, okay? And I always will. I love you, Isaac Lahey, and I promise, the moment that you'll have me, I'll marry you, I'll build you the biggest, best house you could ever have. I'll make things right, I'll love you for the rest of your life, Isaac." Derek promised him, pulling along other cars on the gravel road of the cemetery. 

There was a group of people along the plot they had gotten for Boyd, but Derek took his time to get out of the car, his Beta taking even longer. Derek got out of the car the same time that Scott, Melissa and John did, Melissa helping the pregnant man out of the passengers side. Derek took it as a lead, and moved to pull the door open for Isaac, offering his hand to his younger lover to help him out of the car. Isaac took it in his own, wiping his nose before he stood up tall, but didn't let go of Derek's hand, not that his Alpha had made any move to let go of him. 

"Your words were lovely, Derek." Melissa said as Scott kissed her cheek and joined Allison's side with Jackson and Lydia as they walked to the growing crowd. "I... I know we don't love each other, or know each other. But Scott has said that you've been so helpful and strong for all of them. And I just wanted to thank you, Derek." She finished and reached out to hug him, embracing him like his mother used to do and once more he had to suppress the urge to cry. Isaac was the next to get a hug from Melissa, hooking his arm over her shoulder as they walked to join the others.

"Son, I know that this is hard on you. Especially the bond that you shared with Boyd, from what Stiles has told me. If you or Isaac ever need anything, don't hesitate to stop by the house, or the station, son." He said, moving a hand to give Derek's shoulder a tight squeeze before letting him go, motioning for him to go and talk to Stiles who was having a hard time keeping himself together, both hands cradling his stomach and a low whine escaping him. "You both make it easier on him. I don't know how, but you do." 

With that being said, John walked off and rejoined the others, standing beside Melissa and putting a comforting hand on her back as she leaned against him, wiping at her swollen eyes. Derek turned towards the human more, letting out the crooning noise that he and Isaac were so responsive to. He opened his arms up wide, encasing the smaller male against his chest, ducking down to press his nose along the others collared throat. He was taking him in, and leaving himself in place as well. Stiles' arms wrapped around him slightly, fingers curling around the jacket on his back.

"Thank you, for that and this. And everything in between." He whispered against Derek's chest and the Alpha just let out a low hum, holding him closer to him, feeling the beating heart of the baby and the human. "After this is over, Melissa and Dad are having everyone over for food and drinks. I told them I wasn't sure if you or Isaac would want to go. I know, I know we all can be a lot to take in." Stiles said in a low tone as they pulled away from each other, Derek reaching out to cup his cheek and wipe away his tears.

"No, no, we're going to be there I promise. All of us, we're all pack. Melissa and your dad too, everyone. No one gets left out anymore, no one is left alone." Derek told him, and nodded his head as he took the humans hand and they began to trek towards the others. With each step, he could feel his heart breaking, but he knew that Stiles was in a far worse space. He could feel the anxiety coming from him deeply, the soft waves of pain washing over him still. He let go of Stiles' hand as both Melissa and John reached for him.

Jackson looked at him, nodding towards Lydia who looked like hell and heaven mixed together. Her makeup a mess, but she looked so beautiful in her black Prada dress. Derek nodded at him, moving one hand out to take her frail one in his own, fingers curling around hers. Isaac leaned into his other side, his eyes on the ground as his other hand held onto Jackson's. Boyd would be proud of them, all of them, coming together more as a pack than ever. Offering each other support, kindness and love. If only Derek had expressed it more before he was ripped away, and before Erica was too. 

The lowering of the mans casket in the grave was a blur, the words spoken and the songs sung all gone by before he had a chance to understand them. He turned his head towards the sound of a sharp cry, everyone else was gone, save for the pack. It was Isaac, who had fallen to his knees, his eyes golden as he tipped his head to the sky. He screamed and he shouted, his body shaking and throbbing as he did so. Derek made a move to get to him, but Stiles moved to stand behind him. Setting both hands on his shoulders and calmed him down, letting him cry softly before the Beta was standing up. 

Once more, they all got into their cars, this time heading towards the Sheriff's house, he drove there as well, letting his Beta cry and push against his side from over the middle console, trying to calm himself down the best that he could. Derek crooned at him from time to time, letting out his own whines and whimpers of disapproval until they were parking behind Lydia's car. He moved to grab the youths jaw, pulling him forward to press a needy kiss to his mouth.

"Daddy's got you baby, okay? You feel like going home, and we will. I'll take you home as soon as you say the word. I promise, baby. We don't have to be here any longer than you don't want us to be." He promised him, letting the Beta work a hurried mark on his neck before they pulled away from each other and once more got out of the car. Derek let Isaac trail behind him, leading the way for the younger Beta.

Derek let himself in, Isaac shuffling in from behind him and closing the door with a soft click. Derek bent down to untie his shoes, leaving them with a bundle of others before he did the same for Isaac. Long ago, on a night much different than this, Isaac had taken care of him, had loved him and begged to be loved in return. He wasn't going to let him down. He wasn't going to waste the time he had with him. Isaac held onto his shoulders for support, letting his shoes be undone before they were set beside Derek's. 

"Hey, you both made it." Stiles' voice surprised them, making them both look towards were the voice was heard. Stiles stood with his slacks still on, coat abandoned and same with his dress shirt, he had changed into one of his fathers worn tees, comforted by the smell of his father and how loose fitting it was on his form. "I was worried it may be too much to handle..." He whispered and Isaac shook his head, moving to hug his friend tightly, inhaling he and his dads scent so closely tied together.

"No, never. We're always here for you, always." Isaac told him, holding onto him tightly as he pulled away some and let Derek crowd both of them against himself. "See? Alpha's with us, he knows... All of us." He whispered as he pulled away slightly so he could watch as Derek pressed his mouth against the humans hair, breathing him in as his fingers squeezed over Isaac's shoulder, holding onto each of them like he'd float away if it weren't for the two that were weighing him down.

"You going to stay here with your dad tonight, or you gonna come home with us?" Derek asked softly as they all pulled away from each other and gave each of their foreheads a soft kiss. Stiles offered a small shrug, he wasn't too sure what he was going to do, of course his father had offered him to stay the night. But being along in his cold old bed didn't seem too appealing. He just felt numb to everything. He felt cold and empty, like nothing was good enough. Like he wasn't good enough. "It's fine, no pressure." Derek reassured the human and let Stiles lead them into the living room.

"Hey, there's food and drinks if you're hungry." Melissa said from the kitchen, skirting around John as he tried to make the plates look neat. Lydia pulled Stiles down to sit next to her, a photo album sitting in her lap, and Isaac went and sat down next to Allison and Scott. Derek took his pack in, eyeing them all and making sure that they were okay. At least for the moment they were. They were safe here, under John's roof and in the care of the elder humans who treated them like their own children. Derek was always amazed how death could bring people together in the best of ways.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek asked, turning towards John and Melissa, peeling his suit jacket off and laid it out over a pile of other ones. Melissa offered him a soft smile, handing him a tray filled with small finger foods, and Derek took it quickly. "You know, I've been meaning to ask, John, you guys looking for anyone down at the Office? I mean, surveying lots and lands is all fun, but something a little closer to town would be ideal." Derek asked and John eyed him for a moment, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he nodded his head slowly.

"I'll look around for ya and put a good word if I hear anything." John answered him and Derek nodded once before turning back into the living room. He set the tray down on the coffee table, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows slightly, turning to look back over his shoulder at Melissa as she worked on getting another tray together for them all. But no one reached out for anything to eat, no one was hungry at the moment. Not that Derek could blame them, the thought of eating made his stomach turn. He moved to sit down by Jackson on the love seat, biting the inside of his lip as Stiles and Lydia smiled over pictures of a younger Stiles.

"I hope this one doesn't inherit my sense of wonder." Stiles laughed shaking his head slightly. "I was a walking accident waiting to happen, let me tell you." He set a hand over his belly, rubbing it in slow circles and smiled none the less. "I mean, I had leaned to crawl over baby gates and undo child locks, God. I don't know how I survived." Stiles shook his head and Lydia gave him a smile, leaning into his side more and kissed at his cheek gently, her fingers stroking over the pictures that he was talking about. He was sitting with one hand lifted up, holding a carton of chips and his eyes on his mother who was behind the camera taking the photo of him. 

"What are you talking about? I hope it does. Your sense of wonder and Boyd's quietness, can you imagine the troubles that lay ahead?" Lydia mused with a laugh, and it drew a laugh from Isaac as well. He was sitting leaned against Scott as he and Allison held hands, laughing to themselves lowly about the idea of it. "I can just see it now, you're gonna wonder where they are and it's gonna have the kitchen torn apart." Lydia continued and Stiles hung his head with a soft laugh, wiping under his nose before he looked at the pictures that also lined the page. 

"You guys should eat, don't let the food go to waste." Derek instructed, gesturing towards the food on the tray that he had brought out. He motioned for them all to grab some, Isaac moving to grab a small sandwich first, the others following suit. "You too, Stiles. Gotta keep that lil pup healthy and fed." The Alpha tried once more and was met with a roll of Stiles' eyes but the human was taking a nibbling bite out of the sandwich that he had picked up. "Good, good." He nodded to himself, happy that his pack was eating, and reached for one himself after noticing the way that both Stiles and Isaac watched him.

They sat there for a few hours, reminiscing and talking about what the future was going to hold, what it meant for all of them. Derek had reclined back some, letting Jackson sink into him and worry his face against his chest as he made soft noises to coo him and lure him into relaxation. He wasn't aware of John watching him, happy that his son had found someone to keep him safe, to continue watching over him, and make sure that he and his child were safe. It wasn't just the baby and his child that he was keeping safe, it was Melissa and her boy, and everyone else that had gathered at his place. Not long before midnight, he had bid them all a soft goodnight, telling Stiles to leave a note if he were going to stay, or if he was leaving.

Melissa, Scott, and Allison left together, bidding them all a goodnight with hugs and kisses. Jackson and Lydia were the last to leave Lydia hugging them all tightly before Jackson did the same thing. Derek had hugged her extra tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple before they pulled apart. She whispered for him to keep them safe, and promised to stop by the loft with groceries as soon as she could get the time to do so. Derek thanked her, walking her and Jackson to the door before he shut it softly behind them. He turned back around, shutting off lights in the kitchen and the dining room before making his way back to the living room.

Isaac was sitting on one side and Stiles the other, the human has his legs draped over the middle cushion and his feet in Isaac's lap. His Beta was diligent on giving him a massage, on taking away some of the pain from being on his feet most of the day. He smiled to himself at the sight before him, it was so beautiful, both of his boys caring for each other and making sure the other was taken care of. He couldn't have asked for a better duo, he thought to himself, moving to close some of the scrapbooks that were open on the coffee table. The trays had been laid out in the kitchen by the sink, and cups had been washed and dried on a towel by Derek. Derek moved to sit down on the coffee table, watching the two of them for a long moment. 

"I know you guys are probably comfortable, but I think we should head out soon." He said to them gently, reaching out to pet down Stiles' hair and let the human turn into his fingers, nuzzling into them for a long moment. "That is if you want to come home with us, either way, darling, you're gonna be okay." He told him and Isaac was quick to nod his head, agreeing with his Alpha. Stiles studied him for a long moment before swinging his feet off of Isaac's lap and nodded his own head, reaching out to tenderly touch down Derek's face, the elder male's eyes dipping shut at the feeling of it.

"I want to go home too." Stiles said in a voice so small it was barely above a whisper, but they both heard him. Derek fished his keys out and handed them to Isaac, instructing him to unlock and warm the car for them with a soft kiss to his bitten swollen with emotion lips. Derek followed him to the door, helping him put his shoes on before he grabbed his own and Stiles'. When he returned to the living room, Stiles was writing a note out to his dad explaining that he had gone home but that he loved him and would call him in the morning. Derek knelt down by his feet as the human finished his note off, turning to look down at him.

"Right foot, baby." Derek said and grasped the ankle of the foot that he wanted, helping Stiles in getting his foot into it before he moved onto his left foot. He tied them up securely, but not tight enough that would cause him pair or discomfort. The Alpha stood up and offered his hand down to Stiles who took it quickly, letting himself be pulled up and straightened out. Derek continued to hold onto his hand, reaching over to retrieve all of their coats and lead him out of the house, making sure the Sheriff's house was locked up and safe. 

Isaac was already sitting in the back, shoved behind Stiles seat as the human lowered himself into it, taking the jackets from Derek and laid them out over his lap. He pursed his lips in quiet thought, Isaac reaching over the back of his seat to set his hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze and left his hand there. Derek slipped into the drivers seat, clicking his belt in place across him before he pulled out of the driveway. His Beta kept his hand on Stiles' shoulder so Derek reached over and set his own hand on top of Stiles', grounding and comforting the human.

The drive home wasn't long, thankfully, because the pain that came from all of them was suffocating Derek. But he didn't dare roll down the window and let cold fresh air in. As he parked the car, he looked over at both of the men. Isaac was staring at him, eyes pleading to take them up to bed, and Stiles' eyes pleading for comfort. Derek let out a low noise, leaning forward to kiss along his cheek softly, whispering how lovely, brave and strong he was today. He pulled away from them both and got out of the car. 

He went over to Stiles' door and opened it up for him, taking the bundle of coats before taking the humans hand and hauling him up carefully and on his feet. He bent down to push the seat up, helping Isaac out of the car the same way that he had done Stiles, kissing his Beta's mouth softly and scenting him quickly. He huddled the two of them together before leading them up to the door, and unlocked it, ushering them to the elevator. Derek had never been more thankful for it than he was in that moment. He didn't think he'd be able to muster the strength to walk up them.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, the swell of a belly against his lower back, and a cheek pressed against his back when the elevator doors closed and began to ascend upwards. Isaac slotted in from the side, nuzzling under Stiles' ear and rubbing up and down his back with a soft whimper of his own. Derek hushed them lowly, switching the coats to his other arm so he could reach around and rub at Isaac's back, turning his head down so he could smell Stiles' fully. 

"Almost home, boys. Almost, okay? We'll get in and you both get dressed and in bed." He soothed the both of them, blinking his eyes a few times before wetting his upper lip. "It's gonna be alright, darling boys, I promise. It's gonna be alright." He quieted them as the elevator jumped to a stop and Isaac was the first to filter out of it, holding onto Stiles' hand as they walked close together towards the loft door. It was never locked. But Derek was going to change that. As soon as he woke up the next morning in fact. 

"C'mon." Stiles whispered over to Isaac, still holding onto his hand as they both toed their shoes off and shuffled their way down to their bedroom. Derek's wolf preened in that thought, it was their bedroom, all three of their. He took his time to hang up each coat on hangers in the spare closet in their living room, it was lined with old jackets and loose sweaters. He lined all of their shoes up along the bottom, looking around the loft one last time before he nodded his head. It was good enough. 

The moon rising in the sky cast a silver light on a photo, and Derek found himself looking at Boyd's smiling face looking at him. His heart broke for the millionth time that day, his hands coming up to push through his slicked back hair. He let out a low whimper, one that caused movements in the room to stop, but he quickly coughed to cover it up. An indication that he didn't want to be consoled right now, that he didn't need either of them getting upset at his own accord. 

He felt himself slipping forward slightly, wanting to shift and God it took all of him not to do it than. To shift into his wolf and curl between both of the men that were waiting for him. He took in three shaky breaths, _Alpha. Beta. Omega._ ringing through his mind as he walked down the hallway. He found that Stiles and Isaac had both retired in two of his shirts from the day and night before, both of them smelling like their Alpha. Isaac was wearing boxers and laying on the right side of the bed, while Stiles was wearing a soft pink pair of panties and laying on the left side.

"It's okay, Daddy. Come here." Isaac spoke first, holding a hand out to draw him in and Derek nodded his head. He slipped out of his pants, kicking them to the side towards the hamper and worked on unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands and numb fingers. "Daddy, it's okay, come to bed. We can help you. You've been so strong for all of us today, let us be strong for you." Isaac's words struck a nerve and Derek let out a snarl, ripping himself free of the shirt that was left buttonless and hanging from around his large shoulders. He could feel the sense of terror coming from Isaac who let his hand drop, his eyes downcast and neck offering to Derek.

"Don't, don't you Alpha out and try and push us away, Der. Get that garbage off of you and get into bed. I'm not going to tell you again." Stiles said, voice calm and tight. Derek looked at him, head tipped to the side at the human who had such a pull on him already, that he couldn't let himself fail them both. Not again. "Say you're sorry to Isaac. You didn't mean to do it, we know. It's stress, Daddy, and pain. C'mere. Don't make us wait any longer."

Derek's weight dipped into the bed, crawling up on his hands and knees between the two bodies. He dropped his head down when Isaac wouldn't meet his gaze, leaning forward to lower his mouth over his neck, licking over the mark he was working on him, the low croon of a lullaby rumbling from inside of his chest. Isaac reached out and rubbed his back, sniffling softly before he turned to press their mouths together tightly, desperately. Derek returned the kiss the best that he could, pulling away and leaving Isaac panting.

"See, Der? We're not the only ones who need to be comforted and held. Come on Sourwolf, under the covers." Stiles teased him which drew a smile to his lips, nodding his head as he complied, both arms spanning out so that he could hold around each of their shoulders. Isaac turned into him as quickly as he could, one leg slotting over one of Derek's and his head ducked down beneath his chin, feeling his Alpha's breathing and the slow dull thud of his slowing relaxed heart beat. Stiles moved slower, pressing a pillow underneath him some so he could lay on his side without too much discomfort, his head on Derek's shoulders, fingers passing over the shape of Derek's nose. 

"Why did I do to deserve the both of you, huh?" Derek mused lowly, the sound of wonder and pain laced through his voice. "Such beautiful and loving boys." He breathed out again, the tears now freely following from his green broken eyes. "I love the both of you, so much. Even you, lil pup. Unborn but loved and protected, and ours." Derek breathed out, feeling slick tears from Stiles and from Isaac alike. He curled his fingers around them tighter, tugging them in closer against his sides.

"Shh, Daddy. It doesn't matter how we got there, or why were here. What matters is that we are here. With you. All three of us." Isaac whispered out to him, bringing his hand up to press his fingers against the Alpha's neck, nuzzling into his side as closer as he could. "We love you. So much, Daddy. Don't ever think that you're not enough for us, don't ever think that you're nothing. Because you're everything, to all of us." Isaac calmed him, his wolf stirring inside at the pride that his Beta had for him. 

"He's right, Daddy." Stiles' voice was low against his cheek, having turned his face into him. Derek's eyes fluttered at the soft voice against his skin, making him turn into Stiles's face even more. "All of us need you, especially this lil monster growing inside of me. They'll know Boyd was their father, Derek, but you'll be there Daddy. And Isaac with be Papa and I'll be Mama." The realization that Stiles had already made up his mind on this, that he was including not only Derek, but his beloved and caring Beta as well, made his chest swell with a different kind of emotion. He could feel the gratitude and love coming from his Beta.

"I want to take the same hormones that Stiles did, Derek... I want to give you children the way he is... I want for us to rebuild your home and I want us to live there, to be happy, to be safe... To be family." Isaac confessed, feelings that Derek knew were under the surface but never came out and said it out of fear of Derek rejecting him. "It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to close to now. But I want it for all of us, a home. A family together. The three of us, Daddy... We want to give you the love you don't think you're worthy of."

They weren't said in a brutal or hurtful way, just honest. Derek always second guessed himself, and the happiness that seeped more and more into their lives. But he didn't know how it would take with Isaac, being a werewolf himself, would it be more difficult? Would they loose those kids and loose Isaac in the process? But those fears had to be laid to rest, had to be buried because Derek wanted it too, he wanted it all too. Especially with Isaac, and especially with Stiles. He wanted to be selfish and have the both of them as his own.

"It's a long road of tests and getting the right dosage and so many sleepless nights after fertility checks, and hospitals..." Stiles whispered gently, reaching across Derek to take Isaac's hand and brought it up to his own cheek, nuzzling into the Beta's palm to sooth his discomfort at the mention of it all. "But..." Stiles stared, licking his lips as he looked between the both of them. "I'd be more than willing to be surrogate, to grow them, to love them." Stiles offered and Isaac whimpered low in love, sniffling as his fingers curled under the human's chin.

"I would do it okay? No questions asked. I wouldn't hold them above your heads, they'd be yours, you know? They'd me mine, and they'd be ours. Daddy, Papa, and Mama." Stiles finished softly and Derek felt his wolf howl at the fact that he had been granted such an amazing human in his life. That he had been given the chance to be with Isaac, to grow with him and share their life inside of Stiles' stomach. 

"God, my boys..." Derek whispered to himself, shaking his head so the tears would stop falling long enough so he could compose himself. "You don't know how much I love both of you. Together and separate, I love the both of you. You make me better, you make me the man that Boyd, Laura, my mother... all would be happy to see me become." The Alpha kissed his Beta soft and slow, pulling away before moving to do the same thing to the human. He kissed Stiles softer than he had Isaac, hand coming up to gently pass through the hair on the back of his head as Stiles pressed in close against him. 

"Let's just get by tonight, and tomorrow and every day after. All of us. Together. No more wolfing out, no more hiding pain. It's the three of us against the world, against the odds." Stiles offered as he laid his head down, both he and Isaac holding hands over Derek's chest and the Alpha nodded his head. Tomorrow he'd install locks on the door, go about setting up the crib and pack and plays that had been stuffed into the spare room down the hall way. They had to be more prepared than they had been so far in life, in this, this wasn't something Derek was going to fail at.

"C'mon darling loves, lets get to sleep. It's been a long day, for all of us. Especially my lil pup. Bet he's exhausted from all the movement and crying going on around today." Derek whispered, noting how each male smiled at the gender that Derek had given the baby. So far it had been pup, monster, it, they - but now, now it was he. And Stiles hoped that it was true. But he didn't say anything, as the exhaustion from the day and tears took him over and he fell asleep quickly, pressed into Derek's side, hand still holding onto Isaac's. 

"Daddy?" Isaac dared after an hour and a half of trying to lull himself to sleep, but he knew his Alpha was still awake, he could tell by his breathing, and soft low crooning sounds whenever he heard Stiles make a sound or move in the night. Derek turned his head to look over at his Beta, bringing his hand up tighter around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze, tipping his head back slightly for the younger male to nose into him and scent him deeper. 

"It's alright, beautiful. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, Is. Daddy's here. Always gonna be here." Derek comforted Isaac who shifted further up the bed so that he could press his mouth to the skin that he had just been scenting. "There ya go, sweetheart, leave your mark. It's okay. I know. Claim me as yours as I've claimed you as mine. It will be temporary, but soon, after the baby is born, we'll all have a bonding ceremony. The way my family used to do it generations ago." Isaac's fangs dug into his skin as quickly as they formed, and his Alpha held him tighter until he was satisfied with his work.

"I love you, Daddy." Isaac whispered soft and low, the taste of his Alpha's blood on his tongue lulling him into relaxation and he let out a soft yawn. "I love you, Mama." He whispered to the human who was already sleeping with him. It didn't take long after that for the Beta to fall into his own sleep, and Derek? Derek took stock of the life he was building and going to build with the two of them, and couldn't wait to make it official with each of them, with the both of them. With that thought in his brain, the Alpha was finally able to relax too, his tight muscles loosening as he fell asleep as well.


	4. I Looked To The Moon It Had Turned To Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek rewards Isaac and Stiles for being the lovely men that they are. Also, Stiles gives birth. And we get a glimpse of what Derek is like as a Father, as well as Isaac. Jackson is insistent on being closer to the man whose bite saved his life, and Lydia is persistent on getting Stiles to reward himself with some much deserved "girl time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of lactation play, multiple orgasms, and dirty talk. You've been warned. I regret nothing. Except maybe how much I enjoyed writing it, and how long it took to get this out. This is the last part of this little series. Thanks to all that have given this kudos! Ya'll rock <3

It's several weeks later down the road when Isaac is being held under Stiles' arm, the humans knuckles doling out a much deserved noogie, that the first scent of milk is present. Derek had left them to their own devices, he was a Deputy now, nothing major or in present danger, now, he was teased constantly as being a desk jockey. But the elder male didn't care, he was forming a bond with John and he was providing more and more for the two back home. Isaac stilled for a moment before turning his head inwards, nuzzling at Stiles' tender and swollen breast. 

"Hey! Don't be a dick, Izzy, that's cheating!" Stiles claimed not noticing that he was leaking milk, but upon inspecting Isaac nuzzling into his damp, and when the fuck did it become damp, shirt, that he releases the werewolf. "Holy fuck." Stiles breathed, looking down at the spot growing larger and hiked his shirt up over his now eight month large belly, his breasts swollen with milk and his right one was leaking, small beads of milk dripping down against his skin and large belly. "Well, that's new." He said, it was, but it wasn't like they hadn't prepared for it. 

"You finally get to use that weird torture device for your nipples that Lydia got you!" Isaac said with a smile as he pulled away and walked down the hall towards one of the guest rooms, although, it wasn't a guest room anymore. No, it was a nursery. All of them, Stiles, Isaac, Derek, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia had spent days trying to figure out a theme. It was over a dinner with his father that the idea came up for a woodland scene. So it started, various nursery items that were decorated with deers, foxes, owls, trees, and wolves.

Along one shelf set along the wall painted deep blue with white, dark greener and a lighter green stacked mountain range, was set three plush wolves that Lydia and Allison had gifted him. A black one with green eyes, a soft grey one with blue eyes and a mixed brown one with yellow eyes. Each one of the toys reflected the three men that lived there and would take care of the child. Isaac hummed as he picked through the closet, pulling out a breast pump and nodded his head. This was exactly what he was looking for. He walked back into the living room to find Stiles sitting on one end of the couch, topless. One of his hands held his tender nipple, the other pressing around the area lightly to test out how much milk he was giving. He was giving a decent amount, a hormonal aspect that Deaton had explained to him.

"Think you'll be needing this?" Isaac asked as he held the box up towards the human as he stood by the couch, his eyes and mouth watering at the sight and smell of the sweet nectar that came from Stiles. The human shrugged with pursed lips, rubbing the milk against his fingers before he dropped them in his hand. "It smells good, if that's what you're, uh, worrying about." The curly haired beta told him with a shy smile and set the breast pump box on the table, moving to sit at the other end of the couch as he watched Stiles curiously.

"I don't know, do you think I should, to save it for he comes?" Stiles asked, he had opted out of an ultrasound, wanting instead to be surprised at the birth if it was a girl or a boy, but all of them had taken to calling the child a he. He looked down at his chest, his head tipping to one side as he watched his swollen nipples full of milk let small droplets out. He hummed in contemplation, moving to grab the box and flipped it over and began to read through the back. He was thankful that the pack of family had went through so much trouble in getting him all that would be needed, even if they went a little overboard with it he thought.

"It's up to you, Stiles, I mean, you're going to be producing a lot of milk if it's a werewolf. We tend to drink a lot more than regular little babies." Isaac informed with a small shrug of his own as he dug his phone from his pocket and began to text Derek. He was letting his Alpha know that their human lover was finally lactating and he was worried about if he should save the milk or not. After a few silent moments, Stiles staring at the boy and Isaac staring at the human that he got a reply. "Derek said you should pump and save it, date and put it in the freezer." Isaac offered to Stiles who nodded his head and pursed his lips tightly together in thought.

"Did, did you want?" Stiles began starting at the werewolf who's head was tipped to the side and watching him intently. The pregnant male sighed softly, gesturing towards Isaac and back at himself. "Do you want to taste it, I mean nurse? They've toughened up a lot but I'm still not used to how it feels, you know, actually giving milk to someone..." He whispered lowly, chewing on his bottom lip. It was true, he had gotten used to feel of Derek and Isaac both sucking and nibbling against his swollen breasts, but now... Now he wanted to make sure that the feeling of actually producing milk wouldn't freak him out. And he wanted Isaac and Derek to taste it before their baby did. It was more than anything they done so far. 

"I... What? I mean... yeah of course I do, just..." Isaac trailed off flushing deeply as he looked down at his hands. "I thought that you'd want Derek to be the first to taste it. He's the Alpha." Stiles felt his heart flutter and he let out a low tsk, reaching out and touching the Beta's curly hair. He loved Isaac, so dearly, the male always put others before himself, especially the ones that he loved and cared for. Especially Derek, their Alpha, their Daddy. "I don't want you to feel cheated cause I'm not Derek you know? I don't know how to say the things he does." The Beta hung his head slightly, jutting out his bottom lip and Stiles pulled him in closer to his naked side, comforting him the best he could. 

"Look, if you're really worried about it, we'll just pump some okay? Maybe you can try it from the bottle, or you can try it with Derek when he gets home." Stiles offered, looking at the mentioned box with curious eyes. Isaac seemed comfortable with the decision that he came to. "Yeah, see all in good time, darling Izzy." He smiled with a soft chuckle, moving slightly so that he could lean forward and inspect the package a little bit more. "Okay, we need to sterilize it pretty good before use. At least I think we. For my sake, and the sake of our little one." Stiles concluded. 

"Yes! That I can help with, that I can do. You just sit there, and you know, relax. Find something for us to watch on TV." Isaac suggested with a smile as he took the box and retreated into the kitchen. He began to boil some water, taking out each part and setting them in a large glass baking dish that was deep enough to fit all of the parts in it. "Not Age of Ultron again, please." Isaac cried out as he saw Stiles pause on the channel before it changed and the Beta smiled triumphantly. Isaac went about setting each part in the scolding water, humming to himself as he did so.

"I know Halloween just ended, but you really can't go wrong with _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , I mean it' classic. It's the best of both holidays!" Stiles shouted as he held his shirt over his weeping breasts to stop the flow that was so steady. When only a hum was given he decided it was an okay choice and leaned forward slightly to place the remote on the coffee table. He winced softly at the discomfort from within in, the surge of pain through his breasts making him close his eyes tightly before reopening them to the TV, and Isaac. Making his way back to him with the clean products in hand clutched and drying in a clean hand towel. 

"This is perfect, I love it." Isaac told him as he glanced at the TV and than down at the human and his seeping through t-shirt. "Okay, so the instructions are pretty clear, I mean from what I could make out of them, we just have to attach this to this," He said attaching the suction cup like area to the base and the hand pump. "And than, like this." He muttered, mostly to himself as he screwed the bottle in place and held it up in triumph. "Tada." Isaac grinned at him and Stiles raised a skeptical eyebrow before taking the pump from him.

"You're either going to be the best, or you're going to be the worst. I guess we'll know when we try it." Stiles laughed lowly and let Isaac guide it over the entire nipple, pumping a few times to get it stay secured in place and nodded his head. "Oh, well... That's different, thank you." Stiles laughed softly and reached down to wrap his own fingers around the bottle, his thumb pressed on the pump. "Let's see how this goes. We have freezer bags I can put this into, yeah?" Stiles began the tedious task of pumping, a little uncomfortable but he figured it was just because he wasn't used to it the way that he should be, but all in good time, he told himself. 

"Yeah, Derek bought special ones a few days ago, I think we can sense it. Being an Alpha and what not. They're in the top drawer by the dishwasher." Isaac told him with a reassuring grin and licked over his lips as he watched the human, trying to turn his attention back towards the movie but found that he couldn't. He was enthralled with the way that the human looked so delicate and domestic performing such an obvious and needed thing. "It smells really good, sweet like honey, and spicy like you. Cinnamon." Isaac told him and the human smiled sweetly at him, ducking his head down at the almost filled bottle. 

"Yeah? Good, chances are if our pup is a werewolf he'll like it. Which means there's nothing wrong with me." Stiles laughed to himself and shook his head, moving over to stand up. "Alright, I'm going to put this in a bag, and than when I pump the other one, you can taste it, yeah? Supply and demand, right?" Stiles mused to himself, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he walked into the kitchen. He detached himself from the pump and reached into the drawer to pull out a long ziplock freezer safe bag. He poured it into the bag, reaching for a marker to date it before he put it into the freezer. 

"Like there'd be anything wrong with you to begin with." Isaac laughed at him as he watched Stiles put it into the freezer and came back to work on his second breast. He sat down a little closer to Isaac than he had before, smiling at him as he attached the pump. "Is it painful at all? Does it hurt you in anyway? Or? Is it okay?" Isaac asked with a brow raised and watched with the dull squeeze of the pump. Stiles shrugged his shoulders for a moment, pulling a face before he leaned into his shoulder just a little bit for comfort.

"It's not a bad, at all. I mean there's no pain either, honestly. It just feels weird, really obscure compared to what I'm used to, you know? Either you or Derek working it over. And here I am working with a machine. It's really odd." Stiles explained to him, shrugging just a little bit, but he was still comfortable pressed against Isaac, continuing to squeeze and pump the second bottle full. "I think it's going to take some time to get used to it, but with mouths I think it's going to be different, more better for me." Stiles finished and watched as Jack stumbled through Christmas Town.

Stiles detached the pump from his swollen breast, the pressure of being filled with milk gone, but still tingly and slightly pink. His nipples were hard pebbles against the enlarged mounds of each of his breasts. He put the bottle down on the coffee table, the pump still attached to it and stared at it with his mouth slightly open. He wondered if Isaac would like it, or if Derek would, or even if he would. He knew that the child inside of him would like it, that it was nothing to worry about but still. He reached out for it, unscrewing the pump from the base and stood up to deposit it into the sink, rinsing it under hot water. His eyes were on Isaac though, who was sitting solemn on the couch with his eyes locked on the milk. A soft smile spread over Stiles' features and he returned to him on the couch. 

"Do you want to taste it before I bag it and freeze it?" Stiles offered quietly and Isaac blushed from the question, shrugging slightly. "Dude, c'mon it's not that big of a deal. You've sucked on my nipples before, you've touched and my dick and you've let me fuck you - drinking my milk isn't something you should exactly be blushing about." The human reminded him with a smirk and sat down beside him, nudging his arm with his elbow and nodded at the bottle one more. "You keep staring at it, just taste it. One little taste."

Isaac flushed deeper and rolled his eyes, pushing his body against Stiles in a mock push away. It was true though, he had mouthed over Stiles' dusty rose colored nipples and touched his dick more times than he could count on one hand. But this... this seemed far more intimate than any one of those times. He could smell the sweetness from the milk, the sweet smell that was Stiles and life, and nourishment. He licked his lips as he looked towards Stiles, the male smiling at him as he arched a brow at him in quiet waiting. 

"Fine." Isaac breathed out lowly, clearing his throat before nodding his head. "Okay, alright, I'll try it." He clarified with a lick over his lips, and reached out for the bottle full of milk on the coffee table. The Beta locked eyes with the human as he raised the bottle up to his lips and took a small mouthful. The instant taste of honeyed heaven filled his mouth and coated his taste buds, making him let out a soft groan of approval as his eyes fluttered close. Stiles felt a swell of pride surge through him, if Isaac liked it, than surely, Derek would like it as well. 

"So what's the verdict, my sweet pup?" Stiles asked, reaching over to pull his shirt on, the rub of fabric over his sensitive nipples making him bite his bottom lip. He looked back towards Isaac whose eyes looked glazed over with a look of happiness, a soft white milk mustache smeared along his upper lip. Stiles let his eyes move to the bottle where it was almost empty, and the rising of Isaac's stiffening cock within his jeans. "I take it, it's a good thing, yeah?" He smiled and Isaac nodded his head, slowly swallowing the thick taste of milk in his mouth. 

"It's better than good, it's..." Isaac began, pressing his tongue against his teeth in thought. "It's so sweet, but it's like, it's a sweetness I've never known." He whispered to Stiles who happily took the answer and beamed at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair and lean into his side more. "Our baby is gonna be well fed and happy, I can promise you that." Isaac told him, stroking over Stiles' belly with one hand as he finished off the milk in the other. "And probably fat as all hell." He teased as he set the bottle back down on the coffee table.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Stiles piped back with a grin, setting his hand over Isaac's that was resting over his stomach. "Tell me that fat babies aren't the cutest, I dare you! I mean, pudgy fingers and toes, rolls on their legs and arms, and cheeks to kiss and nuzzle into it!" He sighed with a happy smile on his face, he loved discussing the possibilities of his child, if he'd be more fair skinned like Stiles, or darker like Boyd. If he'd be stocky and strong or lithe and long, but none the less. He loved his child already, they all did. 

"I'm not arguing, I promise. I'll lug it around when your weak arms get tired." Isaac told him affectionately, leaning over to kiss his hair a few sweet times. Stiles relaxed against him before he looked down at his lap, his cock was still hard. In the lateness of his pregnancy Stiles was riled up most of the time, he always wanted attention, or always wanted to give it. His jaw ached to feel Isaac thrusting into his mouth, a surge of pleasure from the thought going through his spine and the Beta easily scented it. "No. Not until Derek gets home. You hellion." He teased, rubbing his hand over his belly before pulling away and standing up, picking the bottle up and going towards the kitchen.

"You are seriously the worst, Isaac. Here I am, dying to give you a blow job and you tell me no?" Stiles pouted as he leaned back into the couch further, arms crossing over his chest as he listened to Isaac set about cleaning the bottle and sanitizing the rest of the set up for future use. "I'm going to tell Lydia that you're being a prude. And Allison. They'll make you let me give you a blow job, you know! The happiness of me is the happiness of the pack." He told him, reaching with one hand up to point back at him even though he couldn't exactly tell where Isaac was at.

"You're a bold face liar. You wouldn't dare. Because than, I'd be forced to tell them how you're literally sucking my balls dry every day! We went twice this morning Stiles, twice! Your enthusiasm to blow me never fails." Isaac countered back and Stiles laughed shaking his head as he reached beside him to change the channel after the movie had ended. "Now, hush your pretty mouth, and watch TV. I'm gonna get dinner started for us." He told him and set about the kitchen pulling various things from the cabinets and the fridge. 

"I swear to fuck, I love you, Izzy. Keeping me fed. My mother would be proud of you." Stiles said, rubbing his hand over his stomach with a soft smile on his face. If only his mother could see him now, filled up with a baby and living with two men who had become his lovers. His father even liked them, not that he knew or understood the extent of their relationship, but it was bliss knowing that his Dad was happy for him. It was enough to know that his Dad trusted Stiles in his decision, and trusted Isaac and Derek the same. 

Comfortable silence fell through the loft, Stiles shifting to prop his feet up on the coffee table as he flipped through channels, mindlessly caressing the length of his belly. Isaac was set on making dinner for his human lover and his werewolf lover alike. Derek would be off from work soon and be hungry, he was sure, and Stiles always seemed hungry these days. Not that he cared. He loved being able to be helpful and useful and take care of his men. He smiled to himself as he began to add chopped garlic, snap peas, some water chestnuts and bell peppers.

He worked on getting some thawed steak cut into strips, coating them in flour before he added them to a separate frying pan. Fajitas was always a good dinner in their household, especially with a pregnant man and two werewolves. He worked diligently and quietly, the human quiet in his own state of bliss as he was watching TV and rubbing over his belly. He liked to touch it, and always welcomed when Isaac, Derek, and the rest of their pack touched him there too. It was amazing. Life, such a parallel to the death that they were used to. The sound of the lock being undone at the door drew both of them to look towards the sound, Derek entering in his uniform. 

"Hey, babies." He smiled at each of them, holding a bag from a store in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other. He tried to bring home flowers every week on his way home from work, something his father used to do for his mother. Although his bouquets were always larger and more expensive, Derek's were smaller, generic, but the love and sentiment was there. "Dinner smells amazing, Is." He told his Beta, walking over to steal a kiss as he set the bag on the counter and set the flowers down as well. 

"It better be amazing, I'm fucking ravenous." Stiles sounded as he finally managed to get himself up off the couch and walked (waddled) his way over to where Derek was. "Hi, handsome." He smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the mouth as Derek set to work on getting his coat off and untying his boots. "Mister Cook here," He said, running his fingers up Isaac's spine before he went to the cabinet and pulled down a vase, filling it with water before he added the flower into it. "Denied me my right to give him a blow job." Stiles huffed, glaring at the curly haired male who smiled his way with a wink and began to warm up some tortillas. 

"Oh, what a tragedy." Derek laughed, shaking his head as he moved to bend down to kiss Stiles' belly, nuzzling into it and scenting him before he stood up taller. "Leave our poor boy alone. He can't keep up with your crazy sex drive. I'm barely able to." The Alpha teased, leaving them in the kitchen as he went down to the bedroom to change. Stiles shot him a look before his fingers began to reach into the bag on the counter, stilling as he heard Derek's voice, "Don't you dare. It's a surprise." 

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his lower lip jutted out as his arms rested on his pregnant belly. Isaac laughed lowly, leaning over from the stove to press his mouth against the humans pouted mouth. Stiles eagerly returned the affection, nudging their noses together as they pulled apart. He really couldn't have asked for a better support system, or people to live and love with. Isaac was in every way helpful, always caring for him and waiting on him hand and foot. Derek was always comforting him, giving him everything he needed and taking care of the both of them.

"Sit down, Mama." Isaac breathed to him, kissing him one last time on the mouth before looking back down at what he was preparing. "Dinner will be ready in a few." He set the burners on low and covered the warmed tortilla's before moving over to grab dishes and utensils that they'd need. Stiles sighed deeply as he sat down at the table, elbows on the table and holding his face in his hands as he watched Isaac dress the table. "Don't look so glum. You know you're gonna get what you want." The Beta told him with a soft chuckle and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Because he wants it now." Derek said as he walked back out into the kitchen, dressed in a black tee and a pair of loose sweatpants, his usual garb when they were going to eat dinner and stay in for the night. "But patience is a virtue. And my baby is gonna learn it. All of them." He said pointing at each male before he helped Isaac bring the food out and sat down at the head of the table. "This looks delicious, darling. Thank you." He smiled, reaching over to touch Isaac's arm as the Beta began to serve the food out. Derek first, than Stiles, and lastly himself, making sure that there was more than enough if anyone wanted seconds. 

"Ya know, I have patience okay. I've been waiting almost nine months for this little bun to be done cooking." Stiles replied gesturing towards his stomach as he began to eat his dinner. "Besides, Isaac has enough patience for all of us. That's good enough for me." He finished with a smile towards Isaac before they all began eating. They engaged in small talk, eating their dinner and telling each other about their day. Isaac was still getting used to this, the family meals together. His father never made it a staple for them, but Derek did. And he loved him for that.

After dinner had been finished, Stiles helped carry things out the kitchen, he and Isaac setting about doing the dishes together as Derek wiped down the counters and collected things for the garbage. They had a routine, after every meal they'd clean up, so the mess wouldn't collect. It had been Derek's routine before having anyone else in his life, and the two easily and willingly stepped up and followed it. After they were done, he reached for the bag he had brought home with him, smiling at each of his boys who were standing at the sink, drying it down of water spots. 

"Come and sit down on the couch," Derek said, nodding towards the couch and both of them were quick to comply. Isaac sat down first, reaching out to help Stiles sit down who had to spread his legs slightly as he sat down, his belly resting large full in front of him. God, it was a beautiful image, it always had been. "I know that I haven't been around much because of work, but I appreciate the both of you for keeping the house clean and standing." He smiled and the human leaned into Isaac's side, thankful that the Beta had done so much around the house for the both of them. 

"You're welcome, Daddy. You're working, you shouldn't have to come home and clean. I enjoy doing it." Isaac told him with a bright smile, nodding towards his Alpha who smiled back at him. The elder male sat down on the coffee table in front of them, reaching out to brush Isaac's cheek with his fingertips. His lovely Beta was such an obedient boy, so gracious and thankful for getting the love he gave away so freely. 

"He's right, and I promise, once our little one is here, I'll be able to help more. And get a job, or go to school, or do both." Stiles told him, smiling at the look that Derek gave him. It wasn't a harsh one, didn't hold surprise, nor resentment, it was only a prideful look. One that made Stiles feel like he was beaming, as high as the clouds, and it radiated from him, spreading through to the Beta and the Alpha sitting across from the both of them.

"You can do whatever you want to do, baby. The both of you can. There is no need to rush, or hurry to do anything. I love having the both of you here, I love being able to provide and protect my family." Derek told them, setting the bag between his feet as he set both of his hands on each one of their knees. "I love you, the both of you. Anything that you do, or don't do, makes me happy. Makes me proud to be yours." Derek said quietly, and both of them preened from the attention from their Daddy, their Alpha.

"And I know that it takes a lot to keep this place up, Is. You're doing perfect, and I'm more than proud of you, more than happy because of you." He smiled at him, watching the glow of red spread over Isaac's neck and face. "And you," He said turning to look at Stiles, "You make me happy just being here. Just accepting me, and accepting Isaac. And being pack, and family. You make me proud of that baby inside of you, you make me happy." He promised the both of them, taking his hands away from them to once more, to pick the paper sack up. 

"You both are such good, beautiful, giving boys. Which is why tonight, I want to spoil the both of you." He smiled at them, reaching into the bag to withdraw a canister of lavender scented Epsom salt, a tube of unscented bubbles, and an array of unscented candles. He next pulled out a pack of fresh pink and purple razors, sensitive skin shaving cream, and much to Stiles' delight, a round of cocoa butter lotion. "I'm gonna start a bath for you both okay, and you're gonna relax and enjoy it, and than after, we're going to get into bed, and I'm going to make the both of you feel my love." He whispered the last part, feeling the arousal and excitement coming from both of his lovers. 

"Yes, Daddy." They both replied to him, smiling as Derek put all things back into the bag and stood up. He offered his hand to Stiles, helping him stand up before he did the same thing to Isaac. Derek kissed each of their foreheads, using his free hand to squeeze each of the back of their necks before he pulled away and lead the way. He instructed them to begin to strip as they entered the room, walking into the bathroom and began to fill the large enough for the two of them tub full of water. He mixed the salts in with his hand under the water, next doing the same thing with the bubbles. 

His inner wolf was happy, delighted to give each of his mate's the care, tenderness and love that they deserved. He wanted to give it to them, he wanted to give it all to them so they never forgot who, or what they were to him. He pulled out the candles, setting some of them around the back of the tub, along the back of the toilet and a few placed on the counters. He lit them with a match, thinking to himself that once he would have flinched at the sight, the sound, the smell... But now he was doing so willingly. He was doing to for the men who healed him, who loved him, who choose him...

"It's beautiful, Der." Stiles whispered as he stood naked in the door way, both of his hands cradled under his belly as he looked around in wonderment at the care that Derek had taken in setting everything up. Derek grinned at him, moving to walk over to him and run his large hands over the youths arms, kissing him softly on the mouth as he pushed his flat stomach against Stiles' protruding one. He felt skinny fingers reaching to caress his shoulder and he looked to see Isaac standing naked behind Stiles, eyes downcast in submission. 

"It really is, Daddy. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done." He whispered and pressed his face to Stiles' neck to hide the flush that was quickly spreading over his body. Derek crooned quietly, wrapping both of his arms around the two of them, forcing them to be pressed together. He breathed them in, all of them, himself included, the lingering smell of happiness, of hope, of life clinging to each of them that hadn't always been there. It was enough to make Derek want to weep, to cry at the life he had denied himself for so long, the happiness he refused to give himself. 

"C'mon now, darlings." Derek whispered as he pulled away, turning away from them to stop the running water and offered a hand out to Stiles who had stepped forward. Stiles took his hand softly, letting himself be guided to the tub and carefully stepped into it, sighing at the hot water that lapped at his shins. It already felt so good, he moved to sit down, his legs spread as Derek helped him, steadying him with a smile before he turned to do the same to Isaac. "You too, beautiful Beta." Isaac shivered at the praise taking his Alpha's hand and sat in the tub opposite of Stiles, looking at his belly showing through the bubbles. 

"Now look at you two, so gorgeous." Derek complimented them, reaching into the bag to pull out a luffa he had bought too. There were more surprises in store for the pair of them, but those would wait until after he had pampered the both of them. "Does it fell okay? Not too hot or cold is it?" He asked with his head tipped to the side and each of them shook their heads, indicating that it was perfect for the both of them. "Good, now, I'm gonna wash the both of you okay? And after that Daddy and Isaac will shave you, okay?" He smiled at Stiles, his human lover had been complaining about the hardships of not being able to shave his legs nor his pubic area. Although Isaac always helped him, it wasn't as often as Stiles used to do it. 

"That sounds wonderful, Daddy." Stiles spoke first, smiling at him as he reached out with one hand to grab some bubbles and blew them at Isaac who laughed and shook his head. "You know how I lactated or whatever," He continued waving his hand off because it sounded so weird coming from him. "Isaac tasted it, he told me that it tasted good. Beyond good, I think were his exact words. Maybe you'd want to taste it too? I think you'd like it." Stiles said with a shrug and the Alpha smiled down at him, nodding at the thought of Stiles' milk filling his mouth, finally. 

"It was really good, Daddy." Isaac agreed, leaning back as Derek began to wash over his arms and chest, working under his arms as well. "It tasted so wonderful. I got hard so quickly, it was crazy. But... But I wanted you to be the first to taste it. I'm sorry that I was greedy." He finished and Derek let out a low growl to signal he didn't like what he was hearing, the loofa he had been working to clean Isaac being released as Derek used his hand to fondle over his Beta's cock and balls. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, and Stiles opened his mouth to defend him, but was surprised that Derek's face had softened and he let out a low laugh.

"Don't ever be sorry, darling. I'm glad that you tasted it first, I'm glad that you were here for him when it happened. My good boy. You deserve a taste of him, you know that. Stiles knows that. My beautiful boy." Derek praised him, fist sliding up and down Isaac's hardening cock as he watched him. "You did so good, you always do so god, Is. Never doubt that, you know you're a good boy for me." He whispered lowly, hand moving to caress over his balls and his fingers moved down lower, rubbing against his taint. 

"He is a good boy, and beautiful." Stiles agreed as he watched the two of them, he was always so amazed at how amazing they looked together. So different looking, but their bodies always melted together in the most delicious and intoxicating ways. "He takes such good care of me, Daddy, always. He makes me feel safe when you're not here, and happy." He finished, watching as Derek looked his Beta over with a look of nothing but pure love. Isaac arched his back slightly, pushing his hips up so that Derek's fingers could touch against his hole softly. 

"Yeah? You hear that Isaac? You make our boy feel safe, and happy. He loves you, I love you." Derek whispered to him, watching as tears began to fall from his thick lashes and spill down his cheeks. He knew they weren't tears of pain, nor discomfort, they were because of the love that he was receiving in such a large amount that he had no other way to express his happiness. "It's alright, beautiful. Daddy and Stiles got you, it's okay." He continued, fingers pressing against his tight entrance before he pulled his hand away, he had other plans on opening him up.

Derek pulled both of his hands away, turning his attention to the human across from his beta and motioned for him to lean up some. He began to wash over Stiles the same that he did Isaac, taking his time in washing over every inch him. He loved the two of them, it hurt so much how much he did sometimes. They were both so different than him, Yin and Yang, two opposites that completed himself. He washed over the others protruding belly, taking his time and care in the action, watching as the youth relaxed under his administrations. 

"And you, gorgeous stiles." He smiled as his fingers pushed the others thighs apart, tenderly washing his cock and balls the same way he had done his Beta. He pushed his fingers under the others balls, watching the flush of the humans skin as his fingers gently circled around his hole. "That's the sweet spot, isn't it, baby?" He breathed lowly, watching as Stiles' head tipped back and his eyes fluttered close. "Oh, yeah, it is. Always ready now, aren't you? Always want a cock and a knot shoved inside of you to keep you calm?" Derek breathed out and Stiles nodded his head, biting his bottom lip as he spread his legs wider.

"Good, good. Both of my boys are always ready for my cock, for my knot." He reached out with a hand to run down the length of Isaac's leg, gently rubbing his soft skin under the water before he pulled his hands away. "Alright, extend your leg out, darling, foot over Is' shoulder." The Alpha instructed, helping Stiles as he leaned back some to extend one leg, Isaac guiding the leg up so that the back of his heel was resting on his shoulder. "Good, good, just let me know if you're in too much discomfort, baby." He whispered to each of them, moving to grab the shaving cream and the new razor.

"I'll be okay." Stiles told him with a nod of his head, locking eyes with Isaac as Derek opened up the canister and squirted some directly onto his shin. "Isaac will help me if I do." He smiled at the Beta and the Alpha both, head tipping back some as Derek began to spread the cream over his skin, stopping where the water hit his thighs. Derek wet the razor before he began to take his time in removing the hair from his leg. He was so smooth, so soft and tender. And he loved it. Derek loved it so much. After he was done with his leg, he helped him guide it back down into the water.

"Alright, Isaac is going to shave the other one for you okay? And than, I'm gonna have you stand up." He smiled as he handed Isaac the tools he had used before he stood up and grabbed a few plush towels from the closet. He returned and sat them down on the toilet, kneeling beside the tub as he watched Isaac shave Stiles' other leg. "Good, look at the two of you. Such good boys. So lovely together." Derek whispered to them, watching as both of them flushed under his words and Stiles let his leg slip back under water.

"Here, I'll help you stand up." Isaac offered as he reached over to sit up straight and offered his hand to Stiles. Stiles blushed softly before he stood up, watching as Derek drunk him in, taking in every inch of him. His pubic hair wasn't long, nor curly, just starting to come in again from the last time that Isaac had helped him. The humans cock was hard and aching, flushed from the attention and the contact that Derek had given him earlier. "There you go." Isaac smiled over at Derek as their Alpha drew a wash cloth from the bath water.

"You have to be still, okay, baby? I don't want to cut anything so delicate and precious." Derek whispered, leaning in to kiss along the others belly before pulling away again. He applied a generous amount of the cream to his palm and began to apply it along his pubic area, careful to avoid his hot cock. "Isaac, hold onto his balls, for Daddy." He told him and his Beta moved to do as instructed, fingers curling around the soft flesh of his sac. "Good, good." Derek began to draw the razor over the sensitive area, crooning lowly as Stiles moaned lowly. 

"I know, I know. Almost done, okay? Almost done and than Daddy and Isaac will take special care of shaving your aching slit." He whispered and Isaac shivered at the comment, he wasn't the only one either, the thought of being taking care of so intimately made Stiles shiver too. Derek made sure that all the hair was gone, and that his skin was soft and not hurt in anyway. He smiled to himself in satisfaction as he washed the soap off of his skin with the wash cloth. "There we go, darling, there we go. Alright turn around and bend over some okay, grab onto the handle." Derek told him as he licked over his lips.

Stiles inhaled deeply and nodded his head, moving to do just as Derek had told him to, bending at the waist the best that he could. Derek's large hand steadied him in the small of his back, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against his ass cheek. Two smaller than Derek's hands came to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his center to the Alpha, presenting the human to him. Derek let out a low growl of approval, moving to spread cream over his clef and hole before picking the razor up once more. Stiles let out a low moan at the feeling of it, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in pleasure.

"It's alright, almost done, baby. You boys are doing so good, being so good for Daddy." He whispered as he ran the razor over the softest part of his flesh, watching as he was left bare and silk like for him. He took his time admiring his work, taking him in as the razor pulled over his skin and caught the soft peach hair that was growing. Stiles' hole was bright pink and puckered for him, daunting him to taste him, to claim him. Which Derek was going to do, but not yet, not yet. "Good, good." Derek cooed lowly, bringing the rag up once more to wipe away the mess of shaving cream and hair and smiled. 

"Alright. Now, wash your hair. Both of you. Dry off and come into the bedroom when you're done." Derek smiled, kissing each of them on their foreheads as Stiles sat down once more with his Alpha's help. "I'll help you guys get dressed afterwards, and than Daddy is gonna take care of the both of you. Gonna open you both up and watch as you darlin' boys take my cock." He promised each of them and stood up and took his leave from the bathroom. He heard the both of them hurry to wash up, smiling to himself as he pulled a few more items out of the bag and set it on them on the bed.

He pushed the cocoa butter to the side of the bed, knowing full well that he'd be rubbing it over Stiles, and Isaac if he could rope his Beta into it. Next he drew out a pair of turquoise [boxers](http://s1.image889.biz/myimages/A5/A5053/A5053g_S.jpg) that he had gotten for Isaac. The back was assless, only the best for his Beta, it'd save them the hassle of getting them off later. And the color on Isaac would be beautiful, so, so, so beautiful. He had gotten a pair of assless panties for Stiles as well, although his were [red](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1f8oZKFXXXXcMaXXXq6xXFXXXe/Women-Thongs-G-string-Panties-font-b-Knickers-b-font-Lingerie-font-b-Open-b-font.jpg), and would sit just below his pregnant belly and show off the delicate beauty of his body. Derek's cock was hardening in his sweats, the rush of blood and the feeling of needing to take the both of them as quickly as he could. But he reminded himself of patience, of savoring and spoiling them both.

"Daddy?" He heard the softest voice being spoken from behind him as he turned to look at the sound, Stiles stood in the doorway. A thick plush towel wrapped around his waist, skin glistening soft and his belly proud and swollen with life. His pert nipples stood alert, breasts heavy with milk and nourishment. "Izzy's just draining the water." He explained quietly, nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked down at his stomach, hands coming to rest over it protectively before he looked back up at Derek. He wasn't protecting his child from Derek, he never would, he just held it. All the things that was good in life was growing inside of him.

"Good, c'here baby." Derek motioned, reaching out with one arm and Stiles' fingers were instantly curling around his own, letting himself be pulled closer to the bed. "You smell so good." He whispered to him as he pressed his nose against Stiles' wet hair, watching in wonder as the other male let his eyes dip shut and his tongue to moisten his lips before he smiled. "Here, I bought you a little something." Derek reached for the red pair of thin panties, holding them up and Stiles bowed his head in submission and in silent awe. 

"They're beautiful, Daddy. Will you help me put them on?" He asked quietly, and he knew that the other male would indulge him, he knew that his Alpha would help him into them. Stiles smiled as Derek nodded his head, reaching to grab the the towel and tugged it off, letting it drop to the floor silently. "There we are, such a gorgeous cock." Derek praised him, moving so that he was kneeling before Stiles, holding the panties in one hand as he reached for one of Stiles' ankles to guide his foot up. 

Stiles held onto each of Derek's shoulders, grinning to himself as he was helped into the pair of fabric. He watched as Derek slid them up each ankle, the soft fabric lulling against his knees, his thighs and finally fit snug around his waist. They were a perfect fit, and Stiles wondered how Derek had managed to do it. But he was The Alpha. Of course he had been able to give him the perfect gift. Derek moved to stand up once more, slowly moving to spin Stiles around so that he could gaze down at the mole speckled expanse of soft and ample flesh. 

"Those look beautiful on you, Stiles." Isaac commented as he appeared at the doorway as well, standing with his own towel draped over him. Stiles flushed softly and smiled to himself, turning slightly to sit down on the bed, and nodded for his other lover. "You did a good job, Daddy." The Beta told him, standing beside him as his Alpha turned to look at him and smiled kindly at his other boy. He reached out and pushed a hand through Isaac's wet hair, catching his fingers through it around the base of his skull and pulled him in.

"You did a good job, darling. Thank you for cleaning the bathroom for me." Derek whispered to him, pressing soft kisses against his lips as his eyes scanned the dark bathroom. Isaac had not only drained the bath tub and set things in their rightful places, but he had also blown out all the candles. "Always a good boy though, is he?" He asked, turning his head to watch as Stiles nodded his head, watching them as Isaac stood before Derek, submissive and willing to do whatever his Alpha wanted. "I got you something too though, dear Beta of Mine." He whispered, reaching for the pair of boxers he had gotten Isaac that Stiles offered out to him. 

"I'm gonna put you in them, okay? And than after that, I'm going to make sure both of you are relaxed and nice and soft and fuckin' perfect for me to rub against." Derek promised the both of them, moving once more to kneel before his lover. Derek would have never thought he'd ever kneel before anyone, but he would do it all for Isaac, and for Stiles alike. He held them open as Isaac stepped into them, pulling them up and once more they fit perfectly. 

"His ass looks amazing." Stiles commented quietly, and Derek nodded his head, turning Isaac around so that the two of them could admire his tender backside together. "So soft." He whispered, reaching out to drag his fingers over the others flesh. Derek smiled to himself and guided Isaac to be seated down next to Stiles on the edge of their bed, taking them both in. All his. All his wolves. So beautiful. Like a dream he had when he was younger.

Derek moved to grab a small stool they had in the corner of their room, pulling it to the end of the bed before he sat down on it, moving over to grab the tub of cocoa butter. Isaac leaned his head on Stiles' shoulder, watching their Alpha as he opened it up and spread some between his palms, working on warming it so that it wouldn't be cold against either of their skin. Stiles leaned back against one of his hands, his other hand holding over his stomach, rubbing soft circles against it as Derek signaled for one of Stiles' feet. 

"Good boy." He whispered lowly, beginning to massage the butter into the soles of the humans feet and back against his ankles. "Does that feel good?" He asked, leeching away the pain that Stiles had from being on his feet throughout the day, massaging the tendon on the back of his foot as the human nodded his head. "Good, good. I want to make sure both of my boys are taken care of. Cause you both take such good care of me." He purred out, massaging the ball of his foot before working over each of his five toes. 

"Der..." Stiles whispered, his eyes darkening as blood once more flooded into his cock, filling up the front of the panties that Derek had gotten him. His fingers curled tight around the blanket that he was sat upon, his head falling back some and the Alpha simply nodded his head. It was permission enough for Isaac to reach over with one hand, feather light touches teasing over his swelling manhood. Stiles let out a soft gasp, pushing up slightly into the hand that was comforting and bringing him more pleasure than he thought he'd be able to take for too much longer.

"That's it, look how gorgeous you two are together. Touching and loving each other, so fuckin' perfect." He whispered to them, nodding at his Beta as Isaac turned his face into the shoulder he was resting against and pressed his mouth against the skin. "Love how you both look together, and the way you both smell so sweetly, so perfect for me to pluck and take." Derek continued, moving his administrations to the other foot where he did the same thing. He took more of the lotion and lathered it up over his legs and paid special attention to massaging his calves. 

"Here, Isaac, rub it into his back and shoulders." He said sitting the tub on the bed beside them as he moved in closer towards Stiles. He spread the humans legs a little more, easily slotting between them as his large hands rubbed over Stiles' thighs and he leaned down to press his lips in lines over the humans belly. "Could eat you up, right now, Stiles. Could force you on your hands and knees and fuck you with my tongue as you make love to Isaac's cock with your mouth." He suggested and both of the younger men groaned in response to it. 

"But I'm not going to, at least not yet." He whispered quietly, moving to spread some of the lotion on the others stomach before beginning to rub it in as Isaac sat behind Stiles and began to do the same to his back, massaging softly and working his way up to his shoulders. "I want to take my time pampering the both of you, I promise, you'll both get filled with my knot tonight, but after, and only after I'm happy with making you both comfortable." He spoke as his mouth ascended up, licking over one of Stiles' still pebbled nipples, fingers coaxing a moan from him. 

"Oh, fuck, Daddy." Stiles gasped, back arching so that he could offer more of himself to the Alpha. Isaac's fingers drew the pain out of his shoulders and neck, working the lotion over his skin and taking away the pregnancy pains. Another small sound escaped him as Isaac's teeth nipped at the flesh of his shoulder blade, making him jerk up slightly, pressing harder against Derek's tongue that was wrapping around him. "Suck." He pleaded lowly, hips rocking as his cock leaked precum. 

"It tastes so good, Daddy. You're gonna get so hard at the taste, I did. I am at the thought of it." Isaac told him with a lower voice, his eyes hooded and glowing gold. Derek flashed his own eyes at him in response, his tongue curling into a U around Stiles' nipple before he began to suck feverishly. After a few moments of quiet suckling, a loud groan escaped the Alpha, his eyes shutting as his head tipped more to the side to work better on him. Warm milk filled his mouth, coated his tongue, and heightened his senses. 

"Oh, shit, shit." Stiles whimpered, reaching out with one hand to cup the back of Derek's head, looking down at him as Derek drank from him. He would have never thought in his life that it could, or would be so hot, but God damn it was. It made his cock jump and his hole twitch, groaning high and needy. "Please, please. Let me move some more, I want to feel you suckling and drinking while Isaac opens me up." He pleaded, his eyes wide and thighs shaking as his chest heaved.

"Shh, shhh, don't get so worked up, darling boy. My greedy, cock hungry, little boy." Derek said as he pulled his mouth away, looking up at him before he leaned up to kiss Stiles, hot and hungry. Stiles let Derek dominate the kiss, as always, moaning deep and low at the taste of his own milk on his lovers tongue. "Is that going to make you both happy and comfortable?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, and the both of them nodded their heads, Isaac moving out from behind Stiles more and Derek could see the shape of his Beta's hard weeping cock formed now too. 

"Alright. If that's what you both want," He moved to stand up, watching as Isaac helped Stiles crawl up the bed some and laid down on his side, a pillow shoved under his ribs so that his chest wasn't leaning against the bed, no, he had propped himself up so that his Alpha could drink fully from both if need be. Isaac had moved to lay behind him, spreading some cocoa butter on his fingers before he began to run them through the clef of the humans cheeks, making Stiles' back arch and a whine to escape him. If only Derek could freeze time, he thought, he was going to remember this day for as long as he could.

"Fuck, Daddy, please." Isaac begged him, his eyes looking at him, wide and beautiful and Derek nodded his head. He took his place on the other side of Stiles, sinking down the bed just slightly so that his head was level with his milk filled breasts. "He's sweet, isn't he, Daddy? So sweet and tasty. Just like all of him." Isaac encouraged Stiles who tipped his head back to kiss at Isaac's jaw and Derek smiled at him, nodding as he wet his lips and reached to set one hand on the male's belly. 

"So sweet. Both of my boys are though. Sweet, and good." Derek told the both of them, leaning forward to press a kiss between Stiles' breasts, licking over the soft and hot skin. "Make sure he's nice and lubed up, darling. Make sure his hole is greasy and slick for your cock." He whispered, he loved watching them fuck each other. Stiles holding onto Isaac as his Beta punched his hips forward to feed his cock in and out of him, whispering such pretty words while their Alpha watched on in pride and happiness. 

"Don't tease me, I seriously can't it, right now." Stiles complained from between them and Isaac hushed him with a kiss, pressing their mouths together as his fingers circled around his hole. "I've wanted this all day, just give it to me." He pleaded again, licking into Isaac's mouth as Derek watched and let out a low chuckle. His hand stroked over Stiles' hip, his head once more ducking down so that his mouth could close over Stiles' nipple. "S-shit." Was whispered quietly, hips rocking forwards and backwards, a hand once more clutching through Derek's hair and holding his head in place. 

Derek wasted no time in suckling on Stiles, on taking in all the milk that he could and swallowing them down mouthful after mouthful. His cock was heavy and hard, aching to be pushed inside one, or both of them, and he fought himself to stay in control. His wolf was reeling with the taste of life and substance on his tongue, how sweetly Stiles tasted, it revealed in how nourishment tasted the sweetest at it's source. The sound of all three of them groaning, along with the slick sounds of Isaac's coated fingers working Stiles open filled the room, and the loft alike.

"Touch me, Daddy, please. Please, fuck, touch me." He cried out, Isaac's finger curling inside of him just right to make him cry out loudly. "Fuckkkkk. More. Another." He demanded from Isaac, pushing back against the finger that slowly became two as they plunged in and out of him, a mouth working over his shoulder to no doubt leave a mark there as Derek's mouth worked over his nipples, sucking and taking him in to his core. And Stiles loved it, loved being pinned between the two lovers, and pinned between the greatness that they called life together.

"There we go, look at you..." Derek husked against the chest that he was nuzzling into, watching as his beard left a red trail in it's wake as he pulled back slightly. "Gasping and shaking for a cock inside of you. Wanting a cock inside of you and a hand wrapped around that beautiful cock, huh, darling? Want to be filled and fucked until you can't think straight, isn't that right?" Derek praised him, reaching with a long arm to set a warm hand on Isaac's thigh, kneading the tender flesh and kissing along the nipple he had just worked over with his mouth. 

"Yes, yes, god, it's true. Daddy... Izzy, please." Stiles begged, pushing back against the fingers that curled inside of him, pushing in and out of him as the Beta looked over his shoulder and down at his Alpha. Derek's face was flushed, his lower half hidden by Stiles' belly, but he could smell Derek's arousal, he could smell his thick cock engorged with blood and ready for the both of them... Isaac let out a soft moan at the thought, fingers pressing in deeper as Stiles withered back against him, groaning in delight as his he slipped a third finger inside of him. 

"Fuck him nice and steady, Beta baby, get him ready for your cock." Derek instructed Isaac, sitting up some so that he could lean over Stiles' shoulder and kiss Isaac deeply, pressing their mouths together as quickly as he could, their tongues rubbing together tenderly. Derek let out a soft growl of his approval, pushing his hard clothed cock against Stiles' pregnant belly and rubbed softly against him, keeping his movements light and soft when he was directly pushed against the swollen with life stomach. Stiles let out a needy whine, pushing back against Isaac's fingers more forcibly, and Derek pulled away from the kiss.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright. Isaac's gonna get you soaking wet and ready for him." Derek moved to kiss Stiles' flushed cheek and down to his lips, capturing the plump lips in a rough kiss that Stiles gave into him easily, reaching out with one hand to hold onto his shoulder, blunt finger nails digging into his skin. "I know, baby." Derek mouthed against his own, leaning down to kiss at his chin and than along his neck and his shoulder, moving one hand to caress at Isaac's bare ass.

"Now, Daddy's gonna move behind Is, okay? Cause I think our boy deserves more attention than what he's getting, don't you think so, Stiles?" The Alpha asked quietly, and the human nodded his head, reaching down with one hand so that he could easily begin to stroke Derek through the confides of his pants. "Good, good boy. Beautiful, Stiles." Derek praised him and with one last kiss to his lips he pulled away from the pair and took them in. Both of them were panting, red face and flushed and pushing against each other without their Alpha keeping them in place. 

"That's it, Daddy's good boys. So beautiful for me, so perfect. So ready to be filled, to be fucked, to be given what they deserve." He breathed and easily backed off of the bed, shucking himself free of the pants he was wearing and tossing them to the side of the room without another thought. Derek rounded the bed, watching in awe as Stiles' ass greedily accepted all three of Isaac's fingers, pushing back against them and swallowing them up. "So good." Derek praised the both of them.

He moved to be closer to his Beta, kneeling on the bed beside him, bending down to kiss his flushed shoulders and neck. "Mine." He breathed into his ear, nibbling at the tender flesh of his lobe before he sucked on it. Isaac's fingers pushed harder into Stiles, making their human lover groan lewdly and nod his head, the pressure against his prostate almost too much to bear and he didn't even have a cock inside of him. "Doing such a good job for me, babyboy. Milk his prostate, that's it, get him ready to cum." He whispered, tongue lapping at his lovers neck before he kissed down his arm a few times. 

"I want to fuck you, Isaac. Fuck you silly, fuck you until you're full of my cum and my knot. Want you to wear my mark on your skin like a badge." He whispered to him, reaching over Isaac to rub softly along Stiles' side, hand guiding under his belly so that he could fondle his hard throbbing cock. Stiles let out a loud whimper, pushing up into the hand that was wrapping around his clothed cock and against the fingers pushing inside of him. "You too, darling boy, want you to wear my mark too. My lovely boys. All mine." Derek whispered, knowing exactly what he was saying. He wanted to bind himself to each of them, and have them bound to him in return. Always together, always with each other.

Derek situated himself to be pressed against Isaac's back from behind, pressed hard against his ass with his fully hard and thick erection. One arm still hooked around him so that his fingers could continue to dance and jerk over Stiles' cock. Isaac pushed his hips back against Derek, his head tipping to the side in submission and Derek instantly pushed his mouth against the pale skin, working his teeth and tongue over it so he could work a mark there. It wasn't the kind of mark he had been talking about, but it was a mark that would do, for now, for the both of them. They'd make it work, they had so far, and they would continue to for as long as each of them would have him. 

"I think he's ready now, don't you?" Derek asked lowly, watching as Stiles looked back over at them, pushing back against him and worked himself over on his fingers a few times. "Yeah, yeah, he is. You can tell by the beautiful look in his eyes, can't you, Isaac? How ready he is for you to take him, to make him feel full and feel love." He cooed lowly, moving his hand away from Stiles' cock to help pull Isaac's boxers down from the front slightly, spitting in his hand and covering his slick palm around Isaac to get him nice and wet for Stiles. 

"I'm ready, I'm so ready, please, please... Daddy, Izzy. I need it, please, I need it so badly, I can't wait any longer." Stiles said loudly, rocking his hips against the bed and against his lovers and Derek let out a soft croon, taking his hand away from Isaac so that he could rub over the humans belly, softly pushing his fingers inside his panties and rubbing over the skin that was soft and hairless, so tender and delicate. "Oh, fuck. Please, Daddy, please." He had tears in his eyes, the want for the both of them so strong inside of him. The want to feel the both of them so overwhelming that it made him want to weep from it.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, baby." Derek muttered behind Isaac's ear, sucking a mark against the skin that made his Beta buck back against him before he grasped the base of his cock. Slowly, Isaac began to push forward, easing the head of his cock into Stiles' hot, eased open hole. "That's it, darling. Nice and slow." He whispered to him, letting his fingers graze over Stiles' cock before his fingers closed around him and he stroked him slowly in turn with Isaac pushing into him. "So lovely. My sexy boys." Derek breathed lowly, watching as the two of them moved against each other. God, he couldn't have asked for anything better than this, he wanted nothing more than this.

"Fuck, Izzy, that feels so good, please... More, more." Stiles' voice was broken, so wrecked sounded as he pushed back against the cock that was pushing inside of him. His puffy rim expanded, his channel opening up more and more for the Beta that was licking and sucking at his neck. "Fuck, give me more, please, please." He whispered once more, and Derek wrapped his fingers around his cock tightly, working his way up from the base over the tip of the head, squeezing out small drops of precum and groaned into Isaac's ear as he nuzzled behind it. "Fuck me, Izzy. Fuck, please, Daddy... Let him fuck me." Stiles nearly broke into tears as he fought back against the cock entering him, wanting Isaac to take him deeper, further than he currently was.

"You heard him, babyboy." Derek breathed behind his ear, moving his hand away from Stiles cock to reach around to guide Isaac's hand to take his place. Isaac began to fuck into him, sweet and shallow thrusts at first, both of them getting used to it, as he pushed in deeper and deeper. The Beta's fist closed around Stiles' weeping cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He knew he was leaving a mark on Stiles, one that that wouldn't fade, but he found himself unable to care, and Stiles wasn't stopping him either. He groaned as Stiles gasped, pushing back until all of Isaac was deep inside of him. 

"That's it, darling, take that cock. Let him fuck you nice and deep. You feel him against your prostate, darling?" Derek pushed his hips against Isaac's ass, forcing the Beta to buck roughly into Stiles who let out a rasped out moan. He reached back with one hand, grabbing onto Isaac's hip as he ground against him, working his prostate against the head that was bringing him so much pleasure. "Yeah, yeah, he does. Go ahead, baby boy. Fuck our boy, fuck him nice and hard. Make him cry for his release." Derek whispered into Isaac's shoulder, biting him on the shoulder as he leaned down to grasp his own cock, slapping the thick, heavy and hardened flesh against Isaac's cheek. 

"Oh fuck, Daddy. It feels so good." Isaac breathed out, swallowing thickly as he stroked Stiles' faster and thrust in and out of him, making the both of them groan loudly. Derek smiled from behind them, watching as they moved against each other. Watching as Isaac's cock pulled in and out of Stiles' hole, watching as the both of them used each other for their own pleasure. "Please, Daddy." Isaac whispered, head rolling back to look at him with golden eyes, and Derek's own flashed red in response to them.

"I know, babyboy. I know." Derek whispered as he reached up to spit against his fingertips, moving to press them against Isaac's tight pucker, groaning as the Beta stilled for a moment before pushing against them as he pushed inside of Stiles. "That's it, good boy. Work yourself open on my fingers as you fuck our little love." Derek encouraged, and Stiles hiccuped a groan, bringing his knees up some so that he was almost curled around himself, easier for Isaac to slide right in against his prostate, thrust after thrust. Isaac shifted downwards, and Derek took it as a sign to push his forefinger inside of him, making the Beta whine loudly, hips thrusting harder into Stiles who groaned deep and low. 

"That's it baby, maybe after you're full of Isaac's cum, I'll take you too. I'll take you as he jerks off on those perky tits of yours." Derek grunted out as he worked his finger inside of Isaac, curling it inside of him as he let out a low needy whine. He pushed his teeth against his neck, biting his beta into submission once more, even though it was never a question of who he belonged to. "Or maybe I'll work my cock inside of you with Is', fill you with two cocks and make you feel so full." Derek whispered and both of them moaned in thought, Isaac squeezing around his finger as he pushed deeper and harder into Stiles.

"Fuck, please, yes. Both, both I want both." Stiles gasped out, looking over his shoulder at the both of them as he rocked back against Isaac, feeling his prostate being jabbed at time and time again from Isaac's cock. "Oh shit, Izzy, there. Fuck right there please." He pleaded out, pushing into the hand on his cock as he moved one of his hands up to squeeze his own nipples, making them wet with milk and spraying the bed in front of him. Isaac let out a soft whine at the sight, and the smell. The Alpha behind him growling low in response as he eased a second finger inside of his Beta. 

"Oh, yeah. Hear that, baby? He wants both of us, wants Daddy's cock inside with yours." He hushed him, licking over the dark mark he had made on Isaac's skin. "Think we could make it work, Is? Hmm, think that we could get both of our cocks inside of Stiles' hot pussy?" He asked lowly, surging his wrist forward to beat his fingertips against Isaac's prostate and the beta fucked harder into Stiles. The human was in heaven, Derek had never referred to his hole as his pussy, nor cunt, but god it was beautiful. Especially with both men wanting to give him attention and love.

"Fuck, Daddy. I don't know, it's so tight, so fuckin' tight." Isaac hissed out, his own release so close to hitting him, but he didn't want to cum, not yet. Not until Stiles did, or until Derek let him cum. He felt the Alpha's fingers curling inside of him, fucking him more roughly which in turn made Isaac fuck into Stiles harder. The human panted loudly, pushing back into the body that was bringing him closer to his own orgasm. "I wanna cum inside of him so bad, Daddy." He whispered, and Stiles clamped down around him, making Isaac's eyes flash gold.

"Good boy, good boy. Why don't you cum inside than, darling? Cum inside of Stiles' cunt and get it nice and wet for Daddy to lick, suck and fuck." Derek told him, fucking his fingers inside of him harder and more quickly, making his hips jerk into Stiles. The human let out a low cry at how beautiful it sounded, how heavenly Derek made it all sound as he pushed back against Isaac harder, forcing himself on top of Isaac's cock harder, crying out as Isaac's fist stroked faster over his cock inside of his panties he was still wearing. "Cum for me, babyboy. Cum for Daddy deep inside of Stiles' pussy." 

Isaac needed no more encouragement after that, he groaned loudly, the sound filling their room as he released deep inside of Stiles, holding onto his cock tightly as he stroked him a little faster as he worked through his orgasm. Derek kept his fingers inside of him, continuing to finger fuck him through his orgasm, milking him for all his cum to be dumped inside of the human. Stiles whined loud and high, arching his back slightly, as he himself came inside of his panties, without permission and without warning.

The pungent smell of cum filled the air, making Derek growl once more. It was pure arousal that surged through him, his eyes flashing red before they stilled green once more. He was in awe over how beautiful the men in his bed were, how perfect they all slotted against each other, and how their smells combined together made his cock twitch heavy and his balls draw upwards against his body, threatening to know against his Beta's back just from getting his boys off, just from letting them love and touch and be together. It still amazed Derek, how lucky he had found himself with each of them, and both of them together.

"So good, my boys." Derek praised them, letting them come down from their orgasms before he moved slightly so that he could look down between their two bodies. Isaac was still inside of Stiles, his seed spilling from within in Stiles, and his cock softening. Stiles was the same, his cock deflated and his rim puffy from the abuse. The front of his panties were stained with cum, just the way that Derek found himself liking them. "So beautiful." He whispered, kissing along Isaac's back gently as he moved to push his face against the younger werewolves neck. 

"What about you, Daddy?" Isaac asked out gently, afraid to move in fear of hurting Stiles, and for disappointing Derek. He liked being sandwiched in the middle of them, liked being the center of their cuddling. He found himself lulled and relaxed by it, as silly as that may have sounded. "You didn't get to cum yet." He whispered, and Stiles let out a soft whimper in response. Derek took it as him agreeing with the Beta's words, but he simply held onto Isaac's hip with one hand, nosing behind his ear and rubbing against it for a few silent moments. 

"I haven't cum yet, but it's not about me." Derek reminded them, reaching over to stroke Stiles' belly from around Isaac. He moved his hand up and down for a few long moments, kissing and licking along Isaac's shoulder as he moved against him fully, soaking in his Alpha's warmth and his attention. Isaac eased his hips back, letting out a soft hissing sound as he pulled his soft cock from Stiles' hot hole. His cum spilled from Stiles' staining against the sheets that they lay upon. Derek moved slightly, sitting up on one of his elbows to look down between them and grinned to himself, the smell of his boys together was something so sinful and divine. 

"Alright, baby, I know you're probably tired, but c'mon, Betamine, get up and straddle me, guide Daddy's cock inside." Derek breathed out quietly, moving to roll onto his back, spitting into his palm before he began to slide it up and down his cock, getting himself wet and ready for the male that was sighing happily against him. Isaac pulled away from Stiles, kissing against his cheek before he was moving to do as he was told. His lithe legs spread easily over Derek's hips, soft cock hardening at the thought of having his Alpha inside of him. "There ya go, beauty." Derek rolled his head back, one hand reaching out for Stiles as he turned onto his other side after a moment of catching his breath and maneuvering himself. The human pressed his mouth along Derek's arm, tongue sliding over his bicep in appreciation.

"Flex." Stiles pleaded faintly, and Derek did just that as he reached up and grabbed onto Isaac's hips, his strong arms bulging with muscles that made Stiles feel weak. His own hole twitched in anticipation, he wanted to be filled with Derek's cock too, to feel the Alpha fucking into him, using Isaac's cum as lube. "So magnificent. So strong." Stiles' comments made Derek's inner wolf preen at the praises, wagging his tail and holding his head high at one of his mates words. His Beta reached behind him, grasping the base of Derek's cock before guiding it to press flat against his wet hole, biting his bottom lip in determination. Derek let out a low growl, baring his teeth slightly as Stiles' lips caressed against his shoulder, pressing his heavy tits against his arm as he leaned in closer against him. "Such a good Alpha." The eldest mans eyes fluttered close, his mouth left open as slowly Isaac took him in inch by tantalizing inch. 

"Such a good Alpha." Isaac echoed as he pressed his hands flat against the mans pecs, holding himself up as his knees pressed in closer to Derek's ribs, lowering himself on his cock. He loved taking his time when he was on top, hugging every inch he took of Derek close inside of him, reveling in the feeling of being stretched by his own pace. Derek's eyes opened, fingers stroking over Isaac's hips in appreciation before he turned his head to the side, letting Stiles' pepper his face in gentle kisses and licks of his hot tongue along his jaw line and over his chin. "God, Daddy. So perfect. Love taking you inside of me while Stiles gives you attention. So perfect." Isaac's voice hiccuped slightly, he had never thought that he would ever be worthy of a life like this, of a love like they had. He used to believe his father, believing that he was a failure, unworthy, and unwanted. But he didn't anymore. And he wore the scars that his father left on him like battle scars, a battle to get to the life that he now had, with Derek and with Stiles. 

"My beautiful boys." Derek groaned lowly, nipping at Stiles' bottom lip when his mouth hovered over his own, hips struggling to keep still. Isaac sat down all the way, every inch of himself buried deep inside of his beta, his cum filled balls resting against the delicious skin of his taint. "So good and perfect for me. Fit each of you so well, like you were both made for me. Made to belong to me." He whispered as he rocked his hips upwards, the head of his cock nudging against the bundle of nerves inside of Isaac that made the Beta throw his head back, letting out a sinful moan as his hips rolled down in retaliation. "That's it, Betamine. Make love to Daddy's cock." He instructed, before he kissed Stiles deeply, taking his time to run over every tooth, to claim his mouth the way that he was claiming Isaac with his cock. "C'mon lil love. Put that wet pussy in Daddy's face." He whispered so lowly to Stiles that it made the human's cock jump inside his stained panties, hole twitching in thought of Derek's tongue massaging him. 

"Yes, Daddy, oh yes." Stiles whispered, moving to push himself up on his hands and knees, kissing Derek soft on the mouth as Isaac's hand rubbed over his lower back. His tits hung freely in the position he was in, his pregnant belly brushing against the bed, but he had never felt more sexier than he did in that moment. His face was flushed, hair slick with sweat, he had ruined the panties that Derek had so thoughtfully picked out for him, but he didn't care. Isaac still wanted him, Derek still wanted him, both of them wanted him. Derek let Isaac continue to rut down against him, to work himself over with his cock so tenderly and carefully as Derek lifted his arms and set them above his head, resting against the pillows to make room for Stiles. Their human mate slowly moved to turn around on the bed, so that he was facing Isaac, and his cum dripping hole was in Derek's view. The Alpha let out a loud growl, licking his lips in anticipation as Stiles moved one let over his shoulder, trapping Derek's face between his legs. 

"There you go, darling. Just like that, so beautiful. So sweet." Derek whispered, his hands moving to stroke over his sides as he helped Stiles steady himself. The human's hands were resting on Isaac's shoulders, his hips spreading just a little bit so he could arch his back more, presenting more of his hole to Derek than he had before. "Fuck, yeah. There's that beautiful cunt." Stiles groaned deep and low at the filthy words that sounded so pretty falling from Derek's mouth, his swollen belly resting against Derek's hard abs, Isaac's mouth catching his own to kiss him deeply as the Beta lifted himself up and let himself fall back down. Derek groaned lowly, his hands coming to hold onto Stiles' fleshy hips that had grown in his pregnancy. "Shit yeah, babyboy. Work that sweet ass over Daddy's cock." He leaned forward, pressing his face between Stiles' silken cheeks, inhaling him deeply. His beard tickled against Stiles' skin in the most beautiful way, making him push back harder against the face that was against him. "God, you smell so good, darling." Derek told him, moving one hand to hold over his belly, loving being able to hold the life inside of him as he brought Stiles' off. 

"You should taste it, Daddy. Be-bet it tastes better." Stiles told him, sitting up a little bit more so that he could press himself against Derek's mouth better, pearls of milk leaking from his hard nipples. Isaac didn't hesitate to bend his head down and capture one in his mouth, scraping his teeth against it softly before he began to suckle him. He rose himself up on his knees more, rising and falling at a steady pace that had him groaning against Stiles' nipples. "Fuck, Izzy." He whispered, moving a hand to hold the back of his neck and kept him in place over his sensitive nipple. Derek's tongue pushed flat against him, groaning at the taste of Stiles and Isaac wrapped in one and loved it so much. Stiles let out a whine, head lulling forward as he pressed kisses against Isaac's hair while he drank from him, and Derek's tongue licked broadly against him. "Yes, yes, fuck... eat me, Daddy. Own my pussy." He whispered and Derek's hips jumped from the bed, fucking into Isaac harder that had the Beta's mouth falling from Stiles' tit, letting out a whine of his own. Only his was more animal than human, a need to be bred by his Alpha, and Derek knew it. 

"Yeah, you want me to fuck your used cunt, don't you, Stiles? Want Daddy to get you soaking wet, wetter than you are now?" Derek teased him, his hand still holding onto his belly, as his other hand came to hold onto Isaac's hip, driving his hips upwards more to bring his beta the attention and movement that he was begging for. "Play with your tits, darlin'. Get them flowing nice and steady for Daddy." He instructed, tongue diving inside of Stiles' swollen rim and licked him deeply, his eyes shutting at the taste and smell of him, and the feel of Isaac's ass working him over like a vice. He never wanted to not be with them, never wanted to not have his cock and tongue buried inside of them as they rested over him. He was trapped beneath his Mates, wrecked on their lust and high on their love. He sucked all the cum that he could from Stiles, swallowing thickly as his tongue continued to fuck into him, fingers moving down his belly to stroke his sensitive cock through his damp panties. 

"Fuck, Daddy. More, harder, please..." Isaac asked quietly, eyes fixated on Stiles in front of him. The humans own eyes were closed, both hands working over his nipples, milk trickling down them and splattering against his swollen belly. Derek complied quickly, hips thrusting upwards with a force that had Isaac gasping, reaching back with both hands to rest them on Derek's knees, moving so that instead of being on his knees his feet were planted on the bed, and he was able to meet each of Derek's movements upwards. He fucked himself back down on Derek as Derek fucked up into him. "God, yes, like that, fuck, just like that Daddy." Isaac praised him, panting as Stiles continued to work his nipples over, Derek's fingers tickling and rubbing his cock as his tongue swirled in and out of Stiles. Isaac cried out loud, his face flushed a deep red as his head threw back, eyes shut and his face lifted up at the ceiling. He loved having Derek's cock inside of him, loved having the head of his cock working so feverishly against his prostate, bringing him so much pleasure and joy that he wanted to cry. 

"Good boy. Love when Daddy wrecks your ass don't you? Love when his cock stretches you out for his cock." He groaned deeply, moving both of his hands up Stiles' body to push his hands out of the way and squeezed his tits in each hand. Milk flooded against his palm and Stiles let out a groan, pushing back against his tongue faster while his cock brushed against his chest. "Yeah, fuck yeah, darling. Smother Daddy in that pussy, rub that hard clit against me." Derek fucked his hole faster, tongue jabbing in and out of him as his hands kneaded his tits, milk washing over his belly and landing against Derek. "You wanna cum Is? You wanna cum on Daddy's cock just like this? Or should I bend you over and fuck you hard and fast while you eat Stiles' hole, get him ready for Daddy to fuck him too?" He asked, he knew he was being greedy, but he wanted to fuck the both of them, wanted to bring them both off again before he allowed himself to get off. 

"Fuck, ye-yes! Daddy, fuck yes. Take me like the bitch I am for you, please Daddy. Say you'll fuck me like the good Beta I am, Alpha." Isaac's voice was tight, his eyes flashing gold at Stiles who stared at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. God, these two by themselves were beautiful, but together they were magnificent. Derek growled lowly against his lose hole, moving both his wet hands to cup Stiles' asscheeks, spreading them wider before slapping them and bucked deep inside of Isaac before grinding up into him, making his Beta moan as he forced himself back on him, the stimulation of his prostate almost too much as he worked himself on top of his Alpha.

"You know you're a good Beta, better than good, great... Amazing. Such a perfect Beta for your Alpha." Derek murmured to him as he rested his hips down, letting Isaac hump against him before he was slowly crawling off of his Alpha, feeling empty without in lodged deep inside. Derek let out a low sound of his own, hands stroking over Stiles' belly as the human leaned forward the best he could to lick at the tip of Derek's cock that tasted so much like Isaac. "Oh, fuck, baby." Derek's head tipped back, fighting with himself to not force himself in Stiles' throat to face fuck him. Isaac let out a low groan while he watched them, his hand coming down to touch his cock and humped against his palm. He watched as Stiles' milky tits brushed against his Alpha's belly, making them hard and leaking. 

"Shit, shit." Derek whispered, gripping the youths hips hard in his hands before he calmed himself down, _Alpha. Beta. Omega._ He chanted in his head, stroking over the hips he was holding as he opened his eyes to watch as Isaac looked down at him, his fist closed around his cock as he thrust into it, gold flooding into his eyes. Stiles' tongue lapped at the slit of his cock, making the Alpha shudder below him. "Alright, darling, alright. Lay down, okay? Lie down so Isaac suck on that weeping cock of yours while Daddy fucks him." Derek breathed, reaching out to set a hand on the back of Stiles' neck, stroking the pulse that was under his thumb.

"Y-yes, Daddy." Stiles exhaled through his nose, pulling away from the Alpha, rubbing over his wet with sweat and milk belly. Isaac helped him sit up on his knees, forgetting about his own pleasure so he could hold onto Stiles' elbows as he sat up on his knees. Isaac kissed at his neck, nuzzling into him and whispering his love for his human mate against his flushed skin. "I love you, Izzy." Stiles whispered, letting the Beta help him to lay flat on his back, a pillow under his head and one being pushed under his hips to support him.

"So beautiful." Isaac complimented him as he hovered on his hands and knees above him, kissing and licking along his belly, tasting his sweet nectar of milk and the salt of his sweat. Stiles reached down with one hand, stroking over Isaac's curly hair and hummed lowly as the Beta's fingers rubbed along his thighs and kissed over his skin more. Derek positioned himself on his knees behind Isaac, rubbing over his back as he watched them in silence. They were so good together, so loving and caring. Derek leaned down slightly and kissed at the back of his Beta's neck, looking down at Stiles over his shoulder.

"There we go, my beautiful loves." Derek leaned back a little bit, reaching down to grasp the base of his cock and slapped the head against Isaac's already used hole. It caused Isaac to arch his back against the Alpha, cock pulsing as his tongue lapped at Stiles' belly button. "All mine. All Daddy's." He whispered as he pushed against Isaac, easing himself back inside of his Beta in one movement. His Beta groaned deeply within the back of his throat, dropping his head to rest his forehead against Stiles' thigh, biting on his bottom lip as Derek bottomed out. "Yeah, just like that, my good Beta." He praised him, stroking along his back with one hand as the other hand held onto his hip. 

"Taking your Alpha's cock like a good bitch, aren't you Isaac? Taking every inch and loving it, pulling me in deeper and deeper with your body. Just like a bitch is supposed to, want Daddy to fuck you hard and good, don't you? Want Daddy to pound into you, want me to claim and fill you, isn't that right, Betamine?" He asked lowly, he didn't need an answer, the Beta just nodded frantically, his mouth slotting down to lick and nose over Stiles' cock through his panties. "That's a good baby. Such a slut for Daddy and Mama aren't you? Want Daddy's cock breeding you and Mama's cock fucking your throat, don't you baby?" He thrust hard into the willing body below him, head throwing back as Stiles let out a low sound of approval. He loved when Derek got carried away, when his words escaped him without thinking or questioning himself. 

"Yessssss." Isaac hissed quietly, pulling Stiles' panties to one side so that he could rub his face against his cock, making the human buck up into him. "Please, fuck, yes, Alpha. Love being trapped between the both of you." The Beta confessed, bracing himself on one hand and his knees as his free hand came to grab onto Stiles' cock and lowered his mouth over him, humming at the taste and weight against his tongue while his Alpha's cock worked in and out of him. Derek's eyes flashed red as he caught Stiles' eye, making his pregnant mate gasp loudly in arousal, pushing up into Isaac's mouth more, his hand coming to grasp at one of his leaking nipples, tugging on it to produce more milk.

"That's it, love. Milk those tits while Daddy fucks our boy." He egged him on, both hands coming to hold onto Isaac's narrow hips and fucked into him harder and faster, giving his Beta his all as he watched Isaac suck him off and Stiles milk himself. "Shit. That's right, fuck yeah. Love being inside of you, watching as you work that mouth over Stiles' cock." He moved one hand to grab onto Isaac's hair, fingers closing around the sweaty strands before he forced his head down farther, forcing his throat to open to Stiles' cock. The human's back arched more, pushing further into the throat that was hugging every inch of his cock. Isaac moaned causing vibrations to shoot through Stiles' length. 

"Yeah, that's it babyboy. Let Mama fuck your throat, just like this. I can feel your ass tightening baby. You wanna cum, don't you? You wanna cum with two cocks filling you up." Derek licked sweat from his upper lip, moving both hands down to catch the Beta's hips again and fucked him brutally, baring his teeth as his thrusts forced Isaac's mouth up and down over Stiles' cock, coating it in drool and his nose pressed against his soft shaved skin. "Daddy's gonna fuck you next, darlin, don't you worry. Daddy will give that pussy the pounding it needs, make you squirt all over the place as he knots that sloppy twat." Derek promised, teeth baring before he drove forward one last time, Isaac's head shooting up to let out a sound like a howl, as he came against the bed, his body tightening around him and milking Derek's cock. 

"That's it, so lovely, aren't you Betamine? So fuckin' beautiful when you take my cock like a good bitch." Derek stroked over his Beta's back, feeling him shake and turn boneless below him. His werewolf mate was still panting, his head resting against Stiles' thigh as his body slowly slowly began to loosen around him again. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay, darling." He cooed down to him, letting out a croon as Isaac whimpered and pressed closer against Stiles, tears leaking from his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm. From the closeness of both his mates. "Good, good boy. There we go, babyboy. There we go." He whispered, grinding inside of Isaac as he slowly picked his head up, looking completely and utterly ruined from his Alpha.

"God, that was fucking hot." Stiles told them, smiling down at Isaac as he leaned up some to kiss his belly once before he was pushing himself up on shaky arms. "Come here, Izzy." Stiles crooked a finger at him, licking his lips as Derek pulled back slightly, letting his still hard cock slip from out of Isaac. He compensated the lack warmth hugging him with his hand, stroking himself slow and deliberate as he watched Isaac move upwards to press his lips against Stiles' chest and neck before their lips connected in a kiss. He listened the beat of each of their hearts, taking in the smells of happiness and pleasure from the both of them and beamed at how happy they both were. 

"So beautiful, the both of you. My boys, my loving boys." Derek whispered at both of them, crawling up the bed some so he could kiss Isaac's ribs gently before he pressed his mouth along Stiles' inner knee, forgetting about his cock for a moment to rub at each them, scent the both of them so that they smelled more like Derek than they already did. "God, so good to me." He watched them kiss, reaching down to gently stroke over Stiles' still hard and wet cock, watching as he moaned into Isaac's mouth as they kissed each other. "Love the both of you, so much. My good boys." He breathed as he leaned over Isaac to kiss his Beta's neck while he and their human mate continued to kiss each other deeply.

"Love you too, Der." Stiles whispered back to him as he and Isaac pulled away from each other, pushing his hips upwards to get more of Derek's hand against his length. Isaac whispered it to him as well, moving over one of Stiles' legs so that Derek was between them, reaching over to stroke up his Alpha's back and kiss along his neck. Derek tipped his head to the side, offering more of his neck up to his Beta to mark, or do whatever it was he wanted. What it was that Isaac wanted was to just kiss and lick, nibble over his skin that was pink and sweaty, he loved it. "Please, Der, Daddy. Please..." Stiles whispered, as Derek circled his fingers along his rim, teasing him with a ghost of a finger. 

"I know, lil love, I know." Derek said to him gently, resting on his knees between Stiles' legs with one hand teasing him and the other hand gently caressing over his belly. "Can't wait until you're swollen with Isaac's pups, my beautiful Betamine and my gorgeous darling. Will make such lovely pups to love, won't you?" He asked quietly, watching as Isaac blushed deeply, smelling his Beta's love and his want for a family, to give them each pups. He knew it was what Isaac wanted, what he himself wanted. "I know you will, have such beautiful pups for me to love, to keep safe." He bent down to kiss along one of Stiles' tits, licking at the soft nipple that was rapidly hardening from his administrations. 

"Yes, yes. Want to give you both pups, want to be knocked up and locked to both of you." Stiles told them, reaching out to hold onto Derek's shoulder and his other hand came to hold onto Isaac's hand tightly. "Give you both such a big family, we'll have to finally renovate the entire building." He teased in love, eyes fluttering close as two of Derek's fingers slowly eased inside of him. Gone was the brutal fucking that they did before hand, instead, they found themselves in a place of soft touches and gentle probes against his inner walls. 

"Or move. Buy a house in town, and fill it with pups to chase after." Isaac whispered, leaning down to kiss at Stiles' neck and behind his ear, fingers stroking over his hand that he was holding. "Have a huge yard to run around in, to have get togethers and watch the stars from." Isaac continued, watching as his Alpha's face turned soft, a smile spreading over his face. He knew that since he had lost his family, his other Beta's, Derek longed for a life with pack, a life with a family. An actual home. Not just a shell of a home that they lived in alone. "Make love to him, Daddy. Make him feel your love like you did to me." Isaac leaned forward to kiss him on his temple, drawing his Alpha to hover over his human mate. 

"Please, yes... Make love to me, Der. Please, want you to push your cock inside of me. Make me cum, like you promised, please." Stiles pleaded with him, guiding Isaac's hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of it before leading it down to one of his breasts. Derek nodded his head, eyes glossed over with love and lust. And the want to provide for each of them, to love the both of them forever... "Want your cock inside of my pussy, Daddy, please." Stiles added as Isaac squeezed at his milk heavied tit, biting his bottom lip as the Beta expertly tweaked his nipple to make milk bubble from it and drip down his long fingers.

"Alright, darling, alright." Derek agreed quietly, his cock pulsing from the need to cum, and also the need to fill his human better half. Derek moved to spit into his palm once more, stroking himself up and down to wet himself enough so that he could slide into Stiles without hurting him. "God, love both of you." He whispered to them, but mostly to himself as he leaned forward, pushing himself forward as he began to guide his cock inside of Stiles' already used once hole. He loved sliding in after Isaac, and after his own tongue had been inside of him. Stiles opened up for him easily, his rim stretching for Derek's cock as he sank in inch by inch.

"Love you more, Daddy." Isaac told him gently, leaning down to distract Stiles with a deep kiss. His tongue curled around Stiles', stroking their tongues together as his hand continued to squeeze and fondle his breast. "It feels good, doesn't it? Having Daddy take his time to sink into you? Like he can't live without the feeling of you around his cock." Isaac whispered and Stiles was quick to agree, nodding his head as Derek continued to sink into him, tightening around his cock to tease him and their Alpha groaned deep and low within the back of his throat. 

"Yes, God, yes..." Stiles whispered, arching his back slightly, clawing at Derek's shoulders as he held onto him there. His thighs shook from the pleasure of being filled once again, Derek's hand moving to stroke over his cock once more. "Fuck, Der." He licked over his lips, offering himself up to Isaac and Derek both. He dug his nails deeper into Derek's shoulders, leaving marks as Derek bottomed out inside of him, his balls resting against him as his entire length lodged inside of his tight channel. Derek's head rolled back slightly, biting his bottom lip before he looked down at the swollen with life mate that he was inside of.

"So beautiful, God, my lovely boys. Want to stay inside of each of you forever. Want to make love to you every day, keep both of you loose and ready for me." Derek leaned down over Stiles, turning his head to the side to kiss Isaac deeply, hips thrusting upwards to work his cock in and out of Stiles, feeling the youth shaking below his hands and below his body. "That's it, darlin... Relax that pussy so Daddy can fill you up with his cum." He instructed him, licking over Isaac's teeth with his tongue before stroking his fingers over Stiles' cock a few more times.

"Yeah, so good, there we go. There we go." He whispered, Derek leaned back a little bit more, reaching with one hand to guide Isaac's head down to one of Stiles' breasts so that he could lick, suck and swallow down his milk that flowed freely. He held onto Stiles' hips, thumbs moving in slow circles as he moved in and out of him, working him open more. He bent down to press his mouth against Isaac's ear, breathing into him as he suckled from Stiles. "So beautiful, aren't you? My good Beta. So attentive and so caring." He told his Beta, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back deep inside of Stiles. 

"Fuck, there, just like that... Almost, almost..." Stiles whispered, instructing Derek to push inside of him again so he could push against his prostate. His second orgasm was almost there, he felt like he would be floating above the bed if Derek wasn't inside of him, and Isaac wasn't nursing from him. "Please." He continued, moving one hand down over his pregnant belly to tease over the length of his cock while his other hand held onto the back of Isaac's head, keeping him in place over his nipple, making him suckle harder and faster. 

"I got you baby, I got you. Daddy's gonna find that sweet spot inside of you, isn't he? Gonna find it and beat it up so good, Stiles, you'll just lay there and cry. Cry and cum as Daddy fucks that spot so good." Derek promised him and his words alone made Stiles want to come, Isaac's teeth teasing along his nipple before he moved his mouth away so he could lean across him and take the other one into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue in slow circles. "Yeah, Beta baby, just like that. Get both of his nipples hard and leaking for us." Derek moved his hips in rougher than he had before, the tip of his cock pushing right up against Stiles' prostate so hard it made Stiles shout loudly. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. That's the spot isn't it, baby? Right there is where you want Daddy to hit, isn't it?" He leaned down to kiss and bite along Isaac's shoulder as he looked Stiles in the face. His mouth was open, lips swollen from kissing and sucking, tongue hot and wet, his body flushed and pliant below the both of them. The Alpha sat up on his knees better, moving both of his hands under Stiles' knees so he could lift his legs a little to get a better angle at his prostate. And he took advantage of the position, snapping his hips forwards as he slammed his sweet spot over and over again. "Sweet lil pussy is so tight over my cock, darling. So sweet and tight, never gonna not wanna be inside you." 

Derek moved one of Isaac's hands down to Stiles' throbbing cock, making him jerk their mate off as he sucked from his nipple. Stiles groaned lowly, back arching off the bed as he pushed up into the hand and mouth that were working him over, and back down on the cock that was making his brain go fuzzy. Derek growled, he could feel his knot forming, pulsing for the tight vice that was Stiles' body to be clamped over him as he filled him with his cum. He bared his teeth in warning, mostly to himself as he fucked Stiles harder and faster. His breathing coming labored as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in all the way.

"FUCK!" Stiles shouted with tears of pleasure in his eyes, his body arching and stilling as he trembled. Ropes of clear cum spouted from his cock, his orgasm forcing him to tense up entirely over Derek's cock. The Alpha continued to fuck him through the orgasm, slow little thrusts against his prostate that had Stiles seeing stars behind his lids. His body was so sensitive, every inch of him felt like it had turned to jelly and he lifted one hand to cover his mouth, gasping against his palm as he willed himself to open his eyes again, willing himself to look on to see Isaac and Derek kissing each other deeply. Derek's fingers stroking over his hips as he thrust into him shallowly. "Knot me, Daddy. Let me fall asleep with your cock trapped inside of me."

Derek lost it, his fangs dropped and he fought with himself to keep his claws in place. Isaac however had shifted, the Beta shifting before him only adding to the fog of arousal that Stiles had been blinded by. His ears, fangs and claws were all elongated, eyebrows gone and his hair had grown on the sides of his face. Stiles' reached for his arm, stroking over him gently as his ass tightened around Derek, trying to draw him in as much as he could. The Alpha let out a low whine, his resolve breaking, as he spread Stiles' legs more with his hands, fucking him harder and rougher than before, the bulb of his knot catching against Stiles' swollen rim.

"Yes, yes, there it is, Daddy. Go ahead, knot me, knot your mate." Stiles continued, watching as Isaac's eyes flashed gold and he leaned down to press his open mouth against Stiles' stomach, tongue caressing his belly and fangs scraping but not puncturing his delicate taunt with pregnancy belly. "Fuck, fuck, c'mon Der. I know you want to. Knot me, fuck please. Haven't been knotted in so long, Daddy." Stiles whispered, and it was true. The last time he had been knotted was when he and Boyd had had sex, when he had gotten pregnant. Tears swelled in his eyes at the thought, the citrus smell of sadness reaching both of his werewolf lovers, and Isaac let out a croon of his own, so different from Derek's but so beautiful.

"I have you, babyboy. Daddy's got you." Derek whispered as his Beta looked up at him, his own eyes pleading for him to knot their mate. Derek reached with one hand, pushing inside along his cock for a few thrusts before he drew his fingers out, pushing them inside Isaac's ready mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Derek chanted out a mantra of his own, cock pulsing in forward before his knot stretched Stiles to his limit, making the human shudder below him before he groaned and a dry orgasm was fucked from him. "God, yes, yes, darlin'. Take it. Take it all." He growled to Stiles, hips surging to thrust into him one last time before his knot was lodged inside and he was spilling his seed.

Ropes of pearls filled Stiles, his eyes shutting tightly as he rode out his orgasm, filling the pregnant male with every drop of cum that he held within his balls. His knot pulsed inside of Stiles, and Isaac let out a low groan of approval, leaning up to kiss, lick and nibble against Derek's jaw, whispering soft encouragements of love to the Alpha. The human below them was shivering through his own post orgasm, the feeling of being completely filled by Derek making him feel light headed, his hands coming to stroke along his pregnant belly. Isaac moved to lay beside him, caressing over his skin and pressing soothing kisses along his neck and cheek.

"So good, Daddy. God, you did so good." Isaac whispered over to Derek, reaching with one hand out to stroke down Derek's arm, pushing his lips against Stiles' jaw firmer. The Alpha was still reeling from his orgasm, his hips pushing slightly against the other males body, arching into him to ensure that his knot was secure in place. Derek looked down at the bodies that lay pressed together below them, how effortlessly they fit together especially around Derek. "Love you so much, Derek." Isaac said quietly and the Alpha smiled fondly at him, leaning down over Stiles to press a kiss against his Beta's forehead.

"I love you, Isaac. And I love you, Stiles. And you, my loved lil pup." The Alpha said gently, stroking over Stiles' belly and licking at his lips as Stiles' eyes fluttered open to look at him, a smile spreading over his face as he did so. Stiles tested his hips upwards, pressing against the knot trapped inside of his body. "Love my boys so much. Love all three of my darling ones." He whispered quietly and pressed his mouth to Stiles', caressing over his ribs and down his hips, rocking into him to nudge against his prostate more.

"L-love you. Love both of you. Love you all." Stiles told them, reaching out to pet through Isaac's hair as he pulled the Beta into a sweet kiss, nudging their noses together sweetly. Derek watched in awe, smiling to himself as they shared their kisses and exchanged their _I love yous_. Stiles moved his other hand to gently caress down one of Derek's arms, fingers curling around his wrist when he found it and gave it a loving squeeze.

Derek was quiet as he moved slowly, folding both of Stiles' legs on top of each other on one side, and gently moved to be behind him. With his knot and cock still buried deep inside of him, he had to be gentle, had to work quickly and as carefully as he could to not hurt nor disrupt their embrace in their most intimate places. With Stiles laying on his side and Derek spooned against him, one arm curled under his head supporting the pillow, his other hand rested over the swell of his belly stroking the taunt flesh with his thumb gently. Isaac had turned to lay on his side too, facing Stiles with his head tucked under his chin. 

"That's it, my beautiful boys." Derek whispered, kissing and nuzzling along the back of Stiles' neck as they all embraced and rested in the afterglow of their sex. Isaac had one hand trapped between he and Stiles' chest, his other hand coming to rest gently on Derek's elbow that was holding Stiles' belly so precious and delicate. Stiles hummed low in response to his soft praise, pushing closer against the body behind him and pulling the Beta to come with him. Derek moved one hand, turning to switch off the light that was behind him on the bedside table, and let out a soft yawn.

He was tired, and he could only imagine how tired each of his boys must be as well. Before he could settle back into position, Isaac had moved to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed, returning to press himself against the humans back tightly, his hand coming to find Derek's once more. Derek crooned lowly, a lullaby they both looked forward to nightly, and loved the sound of it more. Derek continued the soft song he was humming out to them, feeling the both of them drifting off to sleep before he did. But he always tried to wait for them to be asleep before he followed after him.

With the both of them held tightly against him, he let out a soft yawn against the back of Stiles' neck, feeling the human move slightly before he was stilling once more in Derek and Isaac's arms. His knot was still captured inside of Stiles by the time that he was feeling himself giving into the sleep that was claiming him. He fell asleep with the feeling of love full in his heart, and the two men that he loved in his arms. He thanked whoever was up in the sky, for giving him the love of both men, and for letting them love him in return.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stiles, for the last time, it's done! I promise. I wouldn't let you eat raw chicken." Melissa smiled at him as he peered into the oven, looking at the baking chicken with a suspicious smile spread out over his face. She batted him away, pushing him towards his father who was seated at the table with his grandson pressed against his chest. "Besides, what would I get out of it other than having all of you at the hospital? Didn't we get enough of that when you all were in highschool?" She teased with a wink as Stiles shot her a pout. It came to no surprise when John and Melissa announced that they were in a relationship, a few weeks after Stiles had given birth to a beautiful son. 

"Yeah! Besides, we don't want out little Eric turning into you, do we?" John teased him as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the baby's nose. He had Stiles' nose, but he had John's bright blue eyes, a mixture of both Stiles and Boyd's skin complexion, he had Boyd's thick lips though, he was gorgeous. "Grandpa's little Eric Boyd." He whispered down to him, nuzzling their noses together before he gingerly handed him over to Stiles who smiled down at his son and shook his head. 

"Don't you listen to them, baby. I was the perfect example of a son and student." Stiles whispered to the baby, cradling him in both his arms and rocking him softly as he blinked his eyes up at him. It was still unsure if he was a werewolf or not, but when they found out, they'd cross that bridge together. All of them. "Is and Derek should be here soon. Isaac was gonna grab Derek on his way over." He told them, glancing over at the clock. It was almost time for Derek's shift at the station to be done, and now that Isaac was in school full time, he wasn't working anymore. Which turned out to work for the best. Stiles loved having him around all the time, loved having the Beta there when he was done with classes or on his breaks. 

"Good. That man is a hard working deputy. They're talking about giving him a raise. I might have had a sway in it." John smiled at his son and winked at him and his grandson as he stood up, looking over at his girlfriend as she moved around the kitchen. She was making them baked chicken, some sort of salad, and probably (hopefully) roasted potatoes. Scott was away on a vacation with Allison, both of them enjoying their time away from work as they soaked in the sun of Hawaii. Stiles laughed at his father, giving him a smile as he rocked his child in his arms, humming against his dark hair. 

"I love you, Dad. He loves working there, by the way. I don't know if I've thanked you enough for helping him get a job there." Stiles told him as he walked into the kitchen where his father began to get things down to set the table, while Melissa looked at the clock before smiling to herself and the oven. "Seriously, it's amazing. Don't think you'd be able to get me a job there too, though do you? After this one is in school, of course." He grinned, kissing Eric's forehead with a soft smile as the baby cooed up at him, pudgy arms slightly waving as he scented his hair. 

"Easy there, Bud. Let your father enjoy a little time away from family some days." He teased his son, and laughed as Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. "We'll see when the time comes, Son." John told him and leaned over to kiss Melissa on the cheek before he was taking the plates and cutlery into the dining room. Stiles loved how happy they were together, how easily they had moved in and how easily it was to see them together. Stiles had always loved Melissa, and now he had a reason to love her even more. He was always like his mother, and hopefully soon enough, he could call her that. Not that he or his father was replacing Claudia, all of them were just finding their own ways in the world, finding their true happiness. 

"Knock, knock!" Isaac's voice called into the home as the door swung open and he stepped into the foyer. A chorus of hello's greeted him, Melissa sending Stiles a large smile as he moved towards the door to see them both in. A hello from Derek rang after, and they both bid him a hello in reply. "I aced that test today, babe. Thank you so much for helping me study." Issac told Stiles as he came closer to him, taking his jacket and scarf off hanging them on the hook, and toed his shoes off as well. Stiles smiled brightly at him, leaning forward to kiss the Beta gently on the mouth, before Isaac was leaning down to kiss Eric's forehead several times, nosing into his hair to scent him even further. 

"I knew you could do it. Told you flash cards are a savior." Stiles told him as he let Isaac take the baby from him, humming lowly to himself as Derek came in view from behind him. He shrugged out of his deputy's coat, tugging his boots off afterwards and smiled softly at his human mate. "Hey, good looking." He whispered softly, leaning forward to press his mouth against Derek's lips a few times. Derek was quick to kiss him back, hands slipping down to cup his hips in his hands. "I heard something about a raise earlier." He told him with a soft laugh as Derek's fingers tickled over his hips. 

"Oh?" Derek asked quietly, looking over his mates shoulder to look at Isaac as he cradled the baby while he chatted with John and Melissa over his classes. He was working on becoming a therapist, a children's therapist who helped those who had been abused and hurt. He was loving it, and learning so much to deal with his own trauma. "I overheard it a few days ago, didn't want to say anything though." Derek murmured against Stiles' lips as he kissed him a few more times, his tongue sweeping against the human's tongue in passive caresses. Stiles loved how Derek always tried to down play his own accomplishments, it made him love him so much. 

"Hey. guys! Did you hear that? Melissa is going to let me shadow her in the hospital!" Isaac called out to them happily and both of them turned the corner. "I'd love that so much, you don't even know. And it'd look so amazing on my college transcripts." He smiled at him, licking over his lips as he moved to hand the babbling baby over to Derek who was reaching over to grab him. Stiles settled in against Isaac's side, listening to him talk about how amazing that would be and nodded his head in agreement. He loved him so much, and would never tire hearing him talking about his passion, and his experiences in college. 

"Alright, let's get settled for dinner." John told them, nudging Melissa into the dining room as she held a bowl of salad, and he stood behind her with the plate of chicken. Stiles grabbed the pitcher of iced tea and followed after them all, all of their assigned seats had cups of ice already sitting in front of them. Isaac came in with a plate of roasted potatoes (much to John's delight), which had been baked in olive oil, rosemary and coarse sea salt. "This looks amazing, Mel. Thank you." John smiled as they set everything down at the table and they all took their places sitting down. Derek still holding onto the baby with a smile on his face, nuzzling into Eric's chubby cheek as the baby looked up at him with a gummy grin on his face.

"Yes. It looks delicious, Melissa. Thank you for having us over." Derek smiled up at her, shifting to hold the baby in one arm, cradling him in the crack of his arm and reaching with his free hand to hold onto his cup as Stiles poured tea into his cup before doing the same thing to everyone else's cup at the table. Isaac nodded as he beamed over at John and Melissa, he was happy to be there with them all. It was becoming a tradition, a weekly Sunday gathering at their place to eat dinner and enjoy each others company. "I bet Grandpa and Grandma wore you out today, huh?" He asked, turning to look down at Eric as he looked up at him with those big crystal blue eyes, a gummy smile his only answer and a small foot kicking out.

Dinner went over pretty quickly, all of them talking about their days, and work lives, and weather or not they were going to allow Eric to go to public school. Derek and John were both siding with private school, while the remaining three simply shrugged and stated that public schools had been just fine. But Stiles knew that Derek and his father just wanted what was best for Eric. Like most things, they'd cross that road together when it was time. By the time they were leaving, Melissa had pushed most of the leftovers to Stiles telling him to keep it instead of trying to find something to eat the next day for lunch. As Stiles was buckling Eric into his carseat in the back of the Jeep he heard a honk from behind him that nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"You could have killed me!" He shouted, turning his head to find that Lydia and Jackson were getting out of Jackson's car. "Oh. It's my Queen." Stiles smiled to himself, turning back towards Eric as he situated a blanket around him better and secured the pacifier in his mouth as Lydia came up from behind him. She leaned over him with a bright smile, reaching out to trail the back of her fingers against Eric's cheek who instinctively turned into them. Lydia was his Godmother after all, it didn't take a lot when it narrowed it down, and the Banshee had been more than grateful to claim the title, even though she was convinced there would never be a reason for it. Stiles loved her for it, but he knew that Derek loved her more for accepting the gift, for crying into his shoulder as he explained why they had all chosen her to be Eric's Godmother.

"Hello, pumpkin." Lydia whispered quietly, smiling as she turned to look at Stiles who was smiling down at his child. Eric Boyd was his gift, but more than that he was the packs savior too. He was the reason a lot of them had reconnected, spent more time together, looked out for each other, and helped out. Stiles looked behind his shoulder to see Isaac and Jackson sharing a few quiet words as Derek stood with them, arms crossed over his chest and a pout spreading over his mouth. The human arched a brow at them, wondering silently what was going on. "Jacks wants to spend some time alone with Derek." Lydia told him as she caught him watching, and Stiles turned to look at her with his head tipped to the side. "He's going to be going to London in a few days, finalizing some things before his visit, you know? He wants to make sure that he... He put it," She trailed off and Stiles was sure he had never seen Lydia at a loss of words before this moment. "He wants to make sure that Derek knows he recognizes him as his Alpha. Regardless of hating each other for so long." 

The realization of her words made Stiles' heart seize up in his chest. Jackson wanted Derek to feel secure about his Alpha status, over him. He wanted to make sure that Derek knew he was the one he called Alpha, and held him as such in his heart. A smile spread over Lydia's face and she raised his eyebrows at him before pulling him into a tight hug. Their pack was growing stronger by the day, more connected and unified than anyone would have ever thought. One born Alpha, another True Alpha, a Banshee, some beta's and Stiles, with his small bundle of baby joy. They were a family. All of them. Stiles would have never guessed that one day he'd be where he was, with who he was, and not questioning his role in it. He was at home with them, all of them, he was at peace... 

"He's lucky he's handsome." Stiles simply replied which made Lydia chuckle as they pulled apart from each other and Isaac was rounding on them, leaving a bashful looking Jackson with his head tipped in silent submission to the Alpha who was standing before him. "It's a good thing he's been with you all these years, that sub training is really coming in handy." He teased Lydia who rolled her eyes with a small laugh and hugged Isaac hello as they shut the Jeep door before standing around it, looking down at Eric as he slept so contently in his car seat. "So what did he have in mind? A frolic through the woods? Some male bonding while running after a deer?" Stiles asked as he leaned into Isaac who had slipped one of his arms around his waist, his nose trailing over Stiles' shoulder to inhale and scent him. 

"No, you jerk." Lydia tossed her hair over one shoulder, manicured hands slipping into the pockets of the coat that she was wearing. "If you must know, he wants Derek to hold him. He wants to feel the way most do when they're with their Alpha." She explained, leaning into Stiles' other side as they watched Derek leaning forward to rub his bearded jaw over Jackson's exposed pale neck. "He wants to give himself to Derek in a way that he hasn't with anyone. He doesn't want control. He doesn't want anything but for Derek to see him as a good Beta." She whispered with a smile, watching as her boyfriend tipped his head more and let Derek scent his neck, his powerful hand cupping the back of his neck to make sure that he didn't pull away. "The day that we came over before Boyd's funeral, when they were sleeping out in the living room, do you remember that?" She asked and of course they did, Stiles' scent turned sad and Isaac held him tighter against his side.

Stiles remembered how easily Jackson had melted back into the Alpha, letting him spoon into him from behind before he let himself fall asleep. He remembered how content Derek looked, and how Jackson had nearly preened at the attention from him. For so long he had thought it was just about being close after loosing someone, after loosing Boyd, but now, he was realizing it was more than that. Jackson had always gotten what he wanted, had spent so long fighting against all of them, that when his resolve broke the night that Derek gave him the bite and Lydia's kiss saved him - he was part of their pack, he had been for longer than he thought. It was about being with his Alpha, connecting with his Alpha, knowing that the Beta wanted to please his Alpha. Just like how Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had always wanted to do, and had done.

"He won't admit it, but he loves Derek for being there for the both of you. For offering a safe place for all of us. He was so used to being given what he wanted and left alone, that when Derek showed him otherwise, that's what family is, you know? That's what family does." Lydia finished, pulling away from them as Derek finished scenting Jackson and the two of them were walking back over to where the three of them stood. "Hey, Derek." She greeted him, giving him a tight hug before they pulled apart and she leaned into her boyfriends chest who wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So, Stiles, I was thinking you and I need to go shopping. Get you out of plaid and into something a little more Spring like." She teased him and the human could only laugh.

"I think that'd be a great idea. You need some time out of the house." Derek commented from her side, his hand had pushed inside of Isaac's back pocket, leaning into him as he huddled his lovers against the side of Stiles' jeep and the sleeping baby inside of it. "Besides, Jackson is going to come over tomorrow while Isaac is at school, spend some time with Eric and whatnot before he leaves. I'll be there, and you should go with Lydia. You know you can take the card." He dismissed it, like it was decided and Lydia smiled brightly at him, before looking back at Stiles with an arched eyebrow that only made him laugh and rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. 

"Fine! Fine, I'll go! But you're buying me lunch, and you," He said pointing his finger at Derek who's head was turned upwards so Isaac could rub his face against his neck and throat, gathering as much of Derek and Jackson's scent in his lungs as he could. "Are buying me so many sinful things that you don't get to touch." It was a promise, if Stiles had ever made one. But he knew as soon as he showed his Daddy and Lover what he had gotten for himself, that hands and tongues would be all over him within moments, prying his clothes off to try on what he had bought. "I think it's great for you to spend time with Jackson anyway. Wrestle ole boy down and give him that Alpha scenting he needs." He grinned at his Daddy who simply glared at him before looking at Jackson who was hiding his face in Lydia's hair, but Stiles could see the blush rising over it.

It was safe to say that Stiles loved his family, his pack, his little group of misfits and Kings and Queens. And there was no way, no way, that he'd let any one of them go. He'd fight for them, just as they fought for him. He'd always give them his all. And he knew that they'd give their all to him, and their Prince of Princes, Eric Boyd.


End file.
